Grey's Anatomy: Post Prom
by mcobsessed
Summary: Postprom. Meredith is going through so many hurdles in her life it's not even funny. Is Derek there to help her or hurt her even more? R&R! NOW FINSIHED WITH CHAPTER 28!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy isn't mine, or else Derek Sheppard would be mine ; D

**A/N:** Taken place day after the prom. Burke never got shot, and Meredith knew Christina, Izzy, and George, all of her "intern friends" before SGH

**Chapter 1:****Violence is not the Answer**

The ambulance came to a screeching halt in front of Miranda Bailey and her intern Christina Yang. The doors opened as a EMT stepped down from the ambulance helping with the stretcher,  
"27 year old blonde Caucasian female, stab wound to the chest, unconscious," said the EMT.

"All right Yang, you got- Oh my-," said Bailey, getting quiet suddenly

"It's…. It's…. It's Izzy," responded Christina.

"All right Yang," said Bailey regaining herself, "At least we know why Stevens didn't come in today. Let's just hope that, Grey doesn't have the same excuse. Page Dr. Burke, and I'll meet you in the ER in a second." Right when Miranda stopped talking to Christina and turned her back. A second ambulance pulled up next to the first one.  
"I swear if this is Grey," said Miranda under her breath. The door opened and a second EMT jumped down helping with the stretcher,

"29 year old blonde Caucasian female, stab to the chest and head wound, unconscious," said the EMT. Sure enough Meredith Grey was in the stretcher, being pulled in front of Miranda.  
"This is going to be a long day," she whispered. She wheeled Meredith into the ER, next to Christina and Izzy. Dr. Preston Burke was already there, checking over Izzy.

"Dr. Yang, can you page Dr. O'Malley please and Dr. Shepherd, the male one," said Bailey, regaining herself once again. "Preston, when you're done with Stevens, can you come look at Grey?"

"Miranda, you can't be serious," said Burke shocked.

"I am Preston. Looks like these two girls had a rough night," said Bailey turning towards her two interns.

"Miranda, why did you pull Dr. O'Malley and me from my surgery, it was- OH MY GOD!" said Derek Shepherd, as he walked into the ER. When he saw why he was pulled out of surgery he stopped in his tracks. "Miranda, what the hell happened?" he asked

"I don't know Shepherd, just get Grey and Stevens a CT scan so we can see 'what the hell happened.' O'Malley I want you with Grey, Yang you with Stevens. I want both of these girls down to the CT room STAT! I want to know what happened, so when they come back to work, I can kill them," said Bailey, starting to get back to her old self. Christina and George O'Malley wheeled the two girls out of the ER and into the hallway. Both looking pale and stunned, not saying much. They got into the same elevator. When the door closed they both turned to each other.

"I can't believe Bailey stuck me with this whore," said George "Like I care about her. All I care about is Izzy. She must have stabbed herself over Denny,"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MEREIDTH! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER STILL! SHE'S YOUR FRIEND AND ROOMMMATE! HOW DARE YOU!" said Christina yelling at George with tears steaming down her face, "She must have stabbed herself over Derek and Finn though. But then I don't know how she got her head all messed up," she concluded almost whispering

"Maybe she hit her head on the tile in the kitchen or something. We do have tile in the kitchen," George said without looking at Christina. The doors opened. When both interns stepped out, they were starting into the face of Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd standing right in front of them,

"Ah good morning Dr Yang, Dr O'Malley," said Addison with a smile. But her smile quickly vanished when she saw who was in their stretchers and who just walked out of the elevator next to her.

"What the hell happened?" said Addison shocked,

"None of your business Addison," said Derek without looking up as he walked out from the elevator. "C'mon you two. You heard Bailey. Get these two a CT scan…NOW!"

"Derek-" said Addison quietly,  
"Save it for someone, who cares Addison," said Derek as he continued down the hall. Addison gave Preston a 'what-happened?' look just as he walked out of the same elevator as Derek, but he just walked past her, staring at the two lifeless interns, determined to find out what happened.

"Well, Dr. Bailey, Meredith here has bleeding in the back of her head and bleeding near her heat. She must of hit the back of her head hard on the floor," said Derek without looking at Bailey

"She also must have punctured herself pretty hard too since bleeding is everywhere and it's effecting her heart. It's pumping twice as fast to recover the lost blood," said Preston "Izzy has the same problem, but not as bad. Besides that the only difference is no head injury."

"Well get these two into the OR now, I want them operated on so we can find out what happened first hand," said Bailey leaving the CT room, still pale. Burke and Derek looked at each other lost of words,

"I guess I'll do Meredith first while you do Ms. Stevens, then you can do Meredith," said Derek.

"Derek, Meredith needs it first. She's got blood all over her body," pointed out Burke

"But Izzy's, got it-"

"Derek, you and I both know that you want Meredith done first. Izzy can wait. I can start and Dr. Yang can continue, while we work on Meredith, then I can go back to Izzy. O'Malley, Yang, be prepared to scrub in, in a couple of minutes," said Burke abruptly as he turned and left the room with Derek following behind him. Christina and George exchanged looks, still pale, and followed the two Dr.'s preparing themselves of something that they weren't taught in Med. School.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Long Days just get Longer and Harder**_

Everyone was standing besides Meredith's bed. Her surgery was successful. All the blood clots were removed. The only problem was that Meredith never woke up from the surgery. She was still unconscious. Izzy's surgery went just as well. She woke up, an hour later. Derek was by Meredith's side checking her chart

"She should have woken up," he kept on muttering to himself. Even Addison was by Meredith's bed. Shooting Derek evil looks. If this were her lying in this bed instead of Meredith, would he be slaving just as hard? Addison turned and walked out of the room. Izzy couldn't stand looking at her friend and roommate lying there hopeless. Burke came over to Izzy with a pale look on his face.

"Izzy," he whispered "Can you tell me what happened that put you and Meredith Grey into this hospital and why Meredith won't wake up?"

A lone tear ran down Izzy's face.

"It's all my fault," cried Izzy. Everyone in the room turned to her. "We'd just gotten home from the prom. Meredith was a mess, worse than I was. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She went straight to the kitchen and pulled out a steak knife. I told her not to do it. I yelled a couple of times but it was like she was in a trance. She then stabbed herself, very close to her heart. She then fell on the floor, hitting the back of her head on the table, then the tile." Izzy took a deep breath and continued. "I tried to help her. The knife was still in her, and I pulled it out," now tears were spilling out of her eyes, "I know I shouldn't of but I wasn't thinking. I got up and called 9-1-1. I still had the knife in my hand. I heard the ambulance arrive at the front door. I was still staring at the knife. Then when they walked into the kitchen, I…I…I stabbed myself too, but I think the EMT caught me. That's why I'm awake, and my friend over there is dying." Izzy collapsed in a river of tears. Everyone was speechless.

"Izzy…. Izzy…" said Derek walking over to her, trying to calm her down "She's not dying. She's-"

"SHE'S NOT DYING! SHE'S IN A FREAKING COMA FOR GOD SAKE AND YOU SAY SHE'S NOT DYING! OF COURSE SHE IS AND IT'S MY FAULT. It's all my fault," Izzy the fell back into his arms, crying.

"D-D-Derek?" Everyone turned around when they heard the voice. Meredith finally had awoken. "What-What am I doing here? I've got rounds in an hour," she said trying to sit up.

"Meredith," he said quietly walking over to her, "Do…Do…Do you know what today is?" he asked

"It's the 22nd isn't it,"

"The Month?"

"August,"

"Meredith, that was 8 month ago. It's April 16th. August the 22nd was the day that we-" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"She lost her memory?" asked Christina quietly standing next to Meredith, "My best friend can't remember anything beyond the first day of our internship?"

"I'm afraid not," said the Chief of surgery Richard Webber walking into the room. "See, when Dr. Shepherd went in the remove the blood clots from Ms. Grey's brain, he found a tumor on the part of the brain that stores the memory. He tried to best he could not to hurt that part of the brain, but he was not totally successful. Most surgeons wouldn't even be able to remove that much of the tumor." Everyone is silent in the room. Meredith looks at everyone staring at her.

"What the hell is going on?" asks Meredith tired of everyone leaving her out in the dark.

"Well-" started Derek

"No! Let me explain," said Izzy cutting him off. Everyone turns to look towards Izzy.

"Izzy?" asks Meredith, "but, but I hardly know you,"

"Actually, were roommates in your mom's house, but let me explain everything. See Meredith, For a while now I've had a patient named Denny who suffered from heart failure for the last couple of months. For those months he's been a candidate for a new heart. Well he finally got one. Meanwhile last night, the Chief's niece comes in. She has kidney cancer and she had to miss her prom night to be here, learning that she was going to die. Going back to Denny; I cut his LVAT wire me being the selfish bitch I am, to make him the top of the list for a new heart. Well, he just got worse. I dragged you all in it to help me, just because I crossed over the line. As a punishment, the chief makes us set up a prom night for his niece, since she missed hers. Well, Denny died that night. I was going up to see him and he suffered from a stroke. I was heart broken because he asked me to marry him and I said yes. Everyone left a short time later to go back to the prom. See, you had slept with Derek during the prom, while you were going out with Finn, your vet. They both offered to take you home. You were caught between two men. You turned and ran home. I came home shortly after to see you standing over the sink with a steak knife in your hand. I yelled for you to put the knife down, but you were like in a trance. Then, it just happened in a split second. You stabbed yourself near your heart, hit your head on the kitchen table, then on the floor," Izzy took a deep breathe and continued. "I called EMS, then I did the same thing, but the EMT caught me, then everything else is blank." Everyone was silent. Hearing it once was bad, but twice was bad enough. Christina ran out of the room crying.

"You-Your-Your lying. Today is my first day as an intern. I-I gotta go," Meredith tried to get out of her bed but Derek and Burke pushed her down.

"Meredith you gotta listen to me and Izzy," said Derek "What she said was all true. ALL of it. You're not leaving this room." Meredith looked up at him.

"How can you tell me what to do? You're not my doctor!" she said angrily trying to get up again. "Meredith, from what you know and remember of me, no I'm not a doctor. No I didn't tell you I worked at Seattle Grace as the top neurosugeron. But I'm telling you now. So yes I am your doctor, and I'm telling you the truth," said Derek calmly.

"NO! You're lying!" yelled Meredith. She turned towards Richard Webber, "Mr. Webber, please can you remove him from this room, and help me out of this bed?" she asked him

"Meredith, listen to me," replied the Chief, "Derek is telling the truth. You can trust me on this. Please dear just lay back in the bed." Meredith did what the Chief asked

"I want everyone out except him and I want Christina back in here," said Meredith pointing at Derek. Everyone cleared out except Derek. Meredith waited for the door to close before looking at him.

"So, it's all true?" she asked quietly

"Yes Meredith it is," he replied

"But…Why?"

"Why what Mer?"

"Why did all the happen, what happened in those eight months that I supposedly don't remember. All I remember is that you were laying next to me and I was late for my first day as an intern."

"Well, you turned out to be a knowledgeable intern. But, you had trouble with me. I'm married. My wife was here earlier but she ran out. Meredith, just like Mr. Webber said, all of it is true,"

"FINE! I BELIVE YOU! CAN WE MOVE ON NOW?" yelled Meredith.

"Mer?" said a quiet voice as the door opened

"Christina?"

"Mer, I'm…I'm so sorry!" cried Christina as she ran over to her best friend. Derek watched as the two women hugged each other.

"Why are you sorry? Your not the one who apparently is going out with two guys, slept with one behind the others back, and now can't remember anything from the morning of my first day of the internship," laughed Meredith.

"How can you laugh?" asked Christina

"Well, because, I can't cry because I can't remember anything, and crying never helps," answered Meredith still with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm going to-"

"NO!" said Meredith firmly, " Both of you are staying right here, and are going to fill me in on what's been going on in my life for the last 8 months." Both Dr.'s sat down and started to spill everything that's been going on at SGH and Meredith's life in the last eight months. Meanwhile in the next bed Izzy just laid there listening to everything crying herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Love is Way to Complicated**

Meredith was finally fast asleep when Derek and Christina left her room. Izzy was also sleeping soundly in the bed next to hers.

"So, Dr. Shepherd, will Meredith ever get her memory back?" asked Christina as they walked out the door and into the hallway.

"It's hard to say Dr. Yang," said Derek turning to her, "In most cases, the patient will never get back their memory. But since I managed to get the tumor out without hurting most of her memory part of her brain, then I say she has a pretty good chance of getting some of her memory back. Doing what we just did was a start, and a very helpful start. If we could do that everyday for at least 30 minutes, then I think she will get her memory back. But then again, I could be wrong,"

"Oh, ok," answered Christina without looking up, "I…I gotta go check on some patients,"

"Hey, Hey, Dr. Yang," said Derek catching her arm before she could leave, "Don't think I don't want Meredith back as much as you do. Not just because of the reasons you think. I care about her. She could be a really good doctor. No one should have to face what she's going through right now. Trust me, if this were you, Addison, Dr. O'Malley anyone else, I would be working just as hard. You do understand that right?"

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd. I think I do. And thank you for all you've done,"

"No, Christina thank you." Christina turned with a smile and left the hallway. Derek turned back towards Meredith's door and took a big sigh and started heading towards the end of the hallway.

"DEREK SHEHERD!" Derek heard a screaming voice. A voice he knew all too well.

"ADDISON MOTGOMERY-SHEPHERD!" he yelled back turning around sharply

"HOW DARE YOU! -"

"Let's take this in here shall we?" Derek said opening a door to an on-call room. Addison stormed in and Derek shut the door behind them.

"Now how dare I what Addison? Take care of a patient of mine that just happens to be Meredith Grey? I think I wanted her to stab herself so she could be my patient? Ya…I just told her during to prom, 'Hey Meredith stab yourself tonight, so you can be my patient so we can spend more time together!' WAKE UP ADDIOSN!"

"ME WAKE UP DEREK! I'M NOT THE ONE SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE EVERY OTHER NIGHT

WHILE I HAVE A HUSBAND BACK AT HOME! IF YOU CARE ABOUT HER SO MUCH DEREK THEN WHY WON'T YOU DIVORCE ME? YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE ONCE. I STILL HAVE THE PAPERS! SO WHY DON'T YOU SIGN THEM SO YOU CAN HAVE MEREDITH GREY ALL TO YOURSELF?"

" FINE, GET THEM OUT. MAYBE I DO LOVE MEREDITH GREY. MABYE I AM SLEPPING WITH HER EVERY OTHER NIGHT! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT SATAN, THEN FINE! GET THE PAPERS OUT AND I'LL SIGN THEM. THESE 11 YEARS HAVE BEEN THE WORST 11 YEARS OF MY LIFE ADDISON! NOW I GET TO SAY SOMETHING I'VE BEEN WANING TO SAY FOR A LOOONG TIME! GOOD-BYE!" Derek wrenched open the door and slammed it in Addison's face. There were at least 5 doctors standing outside the door, listening onto Derek and Addison's conversation.

"WHAT?" yelled Derek "Don't you guys have something better to do then listen onto someone's personal conversation. Don't you guys have patients to deal with? GO!" Everyone started to scurry off in opposite directions. Addison opened the door of the on-call room, her eyes red and puffy. Derek just rolled his eyes and walked off. As Derek turned the corner, he found George O'Malley running with a bunch of papers in his hands.

"Dr. O'Malley…what's the hurry?" said Derek calming down from his little 'episode'

"Dr. Shepherd, I was just going to look for you. I did some tests on Meredith and I think you should see this. George handed Derek the papers. Derek scanned through them, eyes getting wider.

"O'Malley, clear an OR under my name. Page Dr. Bailey and prepare to scrub in STAT!" Derek turned and started running towards Meredith's room. He wrenched open the door to see Izzy pumping Meredith's chest.

"She…She just stopped breathing, I couldn't just let her die," cried Izzy

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL CODE BLUE?" he yelled at her. "NEVER MIND THAT…WHY ARE YOU OUT OF BED?"

"I…I…." Stammered Izzy, she then collapsed on the floor.

"SHIT! DAMNIT! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME! GOD DAMNIT!" yelled Derek. He ran and punched the "Code Blue" button right when Dr. Bailey walked in

"SHEPHERD! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS!" yelled Bailey

"Not now Miranda….we gotta get these two girls to the OR STAT! Meredith's got some internal bleeding," called Derek as he wheeled Meredith out of the room right when Burke and a bunch of nurses rushed into the room.

"What the hell happened?" asked Burke

"Not now….Just give me a freaking oxygen mask now! God Damnit I HATE the weekends!" called Derek as he grabbed the oxygen mask Burke handed him. Derek threw it on Meredith as he rushed her to the OR, hoping it wasn't too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Friends always make things better**

"Meredith? Mer? C'mon Mer…wake-up please?" Meredith heard a soft whisper in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open to see Derek standing over her.

"D-Derek?" Meredith whispered "W-What happened?"

"Well Mer, you stopped breathing. Your heart was working way over time. Luckily, Izzy was keeping you alive, by pumping your chest, if it wasn't for her, you would of died."

"Izzy?" whispered Meredith

"Ya, Izzy,"

"Oh, I'll have to thank her later." Meredith looked up into Derek's blue eyes, seeing sadness in them.

"Derek, I heard you and Addison fighting,"

"Shhhhh, don't worry about that now,"

"Derek-" Derek just smiled his McDreamy smile and turned to leave

"Derek?"

"Ya Mer?"

"Thanks, for saving my life again,"

"No problem Mer. No problem." Derek left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Meredith sank back into her pillows, thinking about what just happened.

"Izz?" whispered Meredith into the quiet room. There was no response. "Izz?" still no response. "IZZY!" Meredith sat up and looked over to Izzy's bed. It was empty.

"OMG!" yelled Meredith right when George walked in the door.

"Meredith, what's wrong?" he said trying to sound compassionate, even though he was still angry with her

"WHERE THE HELL IS IZZY?" screamed Meredith

"Mer, calm down, she was discharged yesterday. I know you don't know this but you've been asleep for the past week after your surgery. Dr. Shepherd said that, that would be normal." George explained

"Oh," said Meredith quietly, "God I'm a dumbass,"

"No you're not," argued George walking over to her

"George, your not the one who's been asleep for the past week, no knowing who you are,"

"No I haven't. Look Meredith you've made some really stupid decisions lately, but trust me your not a dumbass. Alex is the dumbass," laughed George. Meredith just laughed back.

"So what are you doing in here?" asked Meredith

"Well, Bailey wanted me to run some tests on you. She really wants you back. Trust me Meredith we all do. It's been hectic around here without you and Izzy." George said calmly as he checked Meredith's heart. "Really? Trust me George, I would rather be doing eminas for the rest of my life then being stuck here," said Meredith as George moved to her back

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"Then I gotta hurry and get these results to Bailey! Your getting better Meredith, you really are. I just hope that you get your memory back soon," George started towards the door

"Hey George, I have a feeling that your mad at me for something. I don't know what it is, but I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know how I could hurt someone as sweet as you,"

"Uh, Thanks Meredith," said George walking out of the door, "But you're a little late," he said under his breathe as he walked towards Dr. Bailey, fuming with anger.

-----------------------

Meredith was released from SGH a couple of days later. She still couldn't get George to talk to her. He hadn't talked to her since he came in to check up on her. When Meredith got home, she found Izzy in the kitchen baking. Pies, cookies, and cupcakes were everywhere.

"Uh, Izz?" said Meredith with a smile on her face when she walked in, "What's the occasion?"

"OMG Meredith your back! George told me you would be discharged sometime this week, but I just didn't know when!" exclaimed Izzy happily.

"Ya, Derek dismissed me today. He said I could come back to work tomorrow or Monday if I wanted to,"

"That's great!"

"Ya, but it won't be the same. I mean I remember everything that they taught us in med. school, but I think I learned a lot more during the internship," explained Meredith as she bit into a cookie

"Well, I heard the Christina has been telling you a lot, has any of it helped?"

"Ya, a bit, I mean I'm starting to remember stuff, but it's hard,"

"Hmmm, I would say 'I know what you mean,' but I don't,"

"No problem Izz," laughed Meredith "Hey Christina and everyone is coming over tonight to celebrate my release, you-"

"OMG! GREAT! I gotta start getting dinner ready then, OMG, this will be FUN!"

"Ok Izz, hey I'm going upstairs to unpack, okay? I'll be down to help in a sec,"

"No no, go up and rest, I'll handle everything down here,"

"Okay," yelled Meredith as she climbed the stairs to her room. She flopped down on her bed and looked up to the ceiling. _I wanna remember everything but I can't. Gawd, who said growing up is easy, was wrong. I feel like I'm starting all over again. _Meredith quickly fell asleep on her bed, trying to remember what she couldn't.

"MEREDITH GREY! YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Meredith awoke to a startling noise. She sat up quickly and ran down stairs,

"What the hell do- OMG!"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone from the hospital was in Meredith's living room with a party hat on.

"OMG!" Meredith was speechless.

"Well?" asked Izzy

"Isobel Stevens, what the hell is this?"

"Well, it's a 'I'm sorry/ Glad your better' party Mer,"

" 'I'm sorry'? Why are you sorry?" asked Meredith as she turned to her friend

"Well, it's partially my fault that you can't remember anything, so I wanted a way to say 'I'm sorry,'"

"OMG Izzy, Thank you so much," Meredith ran over and gave Izzy a big hug

"ALL RIGHT! Enough with the sappiness, lets PARTY!" yelled Christina. Someone cranked up the music and soon everyone was dancing. Meredith looked around to see who all showed up. George and Callie were hanging out by the food. Christina was dancing with Burke. Izzy and Alex were bringing in more food. The Chief and Bailey were dancing together. But Meredith didn't see someone. She kept on scanning the living room, but she couldn't find Derek.

"Hey Izz…. Where's Derek?" asked Meredith

"I don't know, he said he'll be here," Right when Izzy turned her back Meredith heard a knock at the door. Meredith ran over and opened the door. Sure enough Derek was standing there. In his hand was a box.

"Hey," said Derek as he walked in "Glad to see your better,"

"Ya, all thanks to you," smiled Meredith as she walked him in, "Sorry about the music,"

"No problem. Hey I wanted to talk to you, can we-"

"Sure, c'mon" said Meredith as she tugged Derek upstairs. The two entered her room and sat down on her bed

"What's up?"

"Well here open the box," Derek gave the box to Meredith. She looked up at him unsurley and took of the lid.

"Divorce Papers?" said Meredith holding them up to show Derek

"Yes. Addison and I are now divorced. You do remember who Addison is right?"

"Yes, Yes I do. But Why are you showing my this?"

"Keep looking," Meredith looked back into the box and pulled out a black dress

"What's-?"

"It's the dress you wore to the prom," explained Derek "It was all torn when the EMT rushed you into me. I had it fixed up. But keep looking,  
Meredith turned back to the box to find a note written in messy handwriting:

_Dear Miss. Meredith Grey,_

_Seeing that you are improving dramatically and under these new changes in my life, I would like to treat you to dinner at A LoMonde restaurant on Sunday May 7th, 2006. Please wear this little black dress that I've had repaired for you, and meet me by the Ferryboats at 7 o'clock. Please R.S.V.P to…_

_Yours truly,_

_Derek Shepherd_

Meredith looked up at Derek with tears in her eyes,

"So…what do you say?" asked Meredith looking into her tearfully green eyes

"I say-"

"MEREDITH GREY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"OMG Izzy!"

"Meredith answer my question"

Meredith leaned into Derek and kissed him on the cheek

"I say 'see you at 7 tomorrow'" whispered Meredith into his ear. She then got up and ran down the stairs before Izzy came bombarding into her room, leaving a speechless Derek, sitting on her bed, smiling his famous McDreamy smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Liars Tell Great Lies**

Meredith woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes,

"Izzy," she mumbled as she climbed out of bed and headed towards the kitchen,

"Izz, how long are you going to do this for?" asked Meredith as she sat down at the table

"Oh, I don't know. I mean after tomorrow I won't have anyone to cook for so, I thought maybe we would have pancakes this morning!" said Izzy happily as she pushed a plate full of pancakes towards Meredith. Looking at them hungrily, she dug in.

"So, what time did George leave?"

"Oh, about 2 hours ago. I cooked him pancakes too,"

"You were up since 4:30?"

"Ya! Why?"

Meredith just looked at the Betty Crocker replica and shook her head.

"So what do you have planned for today Mer?" asked Izzy as she whipped up another batch of pancake batter,

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking about going down to the hospital today and see everyone at lunch. See Bailey and apologize so she won't totally ignore me tomorrow. You wanna come?"

"SURE! Hey, lets bake some cookies and take them to Bailey and them!"

"You do that Izz, I'll be up in my room taking a shower,"

When Meredith took one last look at Izzy, she was getting out flour and starting to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies,

"Oh Izz," whispered Meredith as she climbed the stairs to take a long shower."

Meredith and Izzy arrived at SGH just when the other interns got off for lunch. Everyone gathered around the usual table in the courtyard as they caught up on the usual hospital gossip.

"OMG Bailey put me in the pit AGAIN! I swear if-"

"Oh shut up Bambi. At least you get to see some action. Bailey stuck me at the front desk! This is the fourth time I haven't worn scrubs!"

"Well, I got stuck with both Shepherds Yang! I'm running in between vagina duty and all the psycho people who decided to hit their head on the kitchen table! Cough Grey Cough"

"You better watch out Alex, I'm coming back tomorrow! You know if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here anyway! I was the one who helped you study for your practical!"

"No you weren't I was!"

"Ya! After you came in and freaked out because he was touching my boob!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone turned towards Izzy shocked.

"Oh no! Bailey stuck you in the pit! Oh no! You're stuck with both Shepherds! Oh no you're not seeing any action because all you care about is getting into surgeries! Oh no you've been out for a month because you decided to kill yourself! ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Izzy got up and ran out of the courtyard. The other 4 just sat there looking at each other. Finally Meredith got up

"Hey sorry guys. Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Meredith started running in the same direction as Izzy.

"Great the two suicidal girls think they're too good for us now," said Alex sarcastically.

"You evil spawn!" yelled Christina as she threw her roll at him and got up running after the two girls.

"Women," whispered Alex as he went back to his food.

Meredith entered SGH and headed straight for the elevator. As luck would have it, Addison and Derek both stepped out of the open elevator, bumping into Meredith.

"Meredith! Hey, I didn't think you would be back today!"

"No, I'm not. I came to see everyone at lunch and-" Meredith stopped short as her eyes darted to Addison's ring finger. Both rings were still on her finger. Derek's wedding ring was also on his.

"You liar!" whispered Meredith, eyes flaring! "YOU LIED TO ME!" Meredith turned and ran past Christina and out of SGH.

"What's she talking about Derek?" whispered Addison into Derek's ear

"I have no clue," whispered Derek back as they both headed towards the hospital courtyard. Christina was in the middle of the room totally confused.

"SHIT!" she yelled as she turned and ran after Meredith.

----

"MER! MER! GOD DAMNIT MEREDITH WAIT UP!" Meredith heard Christina behind her, but she didn't slow down. All Meredith wanted to do was go to Joe's Bar and drink until she died. Christina finally caught up with Meredith before she could open the door.

"Ya, I don't think so," said Christina as she grabbed Meredith's arm and pulled her around. "What the hell was that about?" Christina could see Meredith was distraught. Tears were pouring from her eyes.

"He lied to me! He said him and Addison got a divorce! He was going to make it up to me by taking me out to dinner tonight! He even showed me the papers with BOTH signatures! HE LIED TO ME!" Meredith collapsed in Christina's arms.

"Oh, um," Christina stood there not knowing what to do, "Well, lets go back up to the hospital and see if he can explain everything,"

"There's nothing to explain, HE LIED TO ME!"

"Who lied to you?" Meredith looked up to see Derek standing right in front of her

"YOU! YOU FREAKIN LIAR!"

"Whoa Meredith calm down. Now what did I lie about," Derek lead her into Joe's and sat her down at the nearest table "Dr. Yang can you tell Joe the usual for me, and water for Miss. Grey here, and whatever you want. Start a tab for me too please," Christina turned and headed towards the bar as Derek turned towards Meredith. "Okay Mer, now what did I lie about?"

"Your divorce with Addison! You gave me the papers and everything! You said both of you were over each other, and you wanted me. But I saw you. Both of you still have your rings! YOU LIED!" Meredith collapsed on the table in a pile of sobs. Derek and Christina's beeper went off at the moment, but both of them ignored it.

"Look Mer, I didn't lie to you. Yes we are divorced. I still have to give the papers to the lawyer. What I gave you were copies. Also, I haven't gotten the chance to take off my ring. See Addison and I got married a special way, and we have to get divorced a special way. Please look at me. I didn't lie to you. I do love you." Both pagers went off again.  
"Shit! Look Meredith I gotta go okay? I'll see you tonight?"

"Ya," answered Meredith quietly as all three of them got up and left the bar. When Meredith turned the corner to go back to the house. Derek went the opposite direction of Christina.

"Dr. Yang, can you tell Dr. O'Malley that I'll be there in a second?" Christina just nodded as she headed back to the hospital. Derek kept on walking until he met up with Addison

"No where were we?" he asked as they started to engage into a long and furious kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Liars Don't Make Good Dates**

Izzy came out of the on-call room, with red and puffy eyes. She started to head toward the front doors of SGH. Right when she opened them, she saw Derek and Addison Shepherd walking in, fighting as usual

"Derek, first you kiss me then you start yelling at me! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Izzy quickly hid, so she could tell Meredith everything that was going on.

"Look Addison. I don't love you anymore. I was mad and confused. I don't know why I kissed you. I had to kiss someone! Meredith already left for home. She started calling me a liar because she saw we still had on our wedding rings. But," Derek tugged off his ring and threw it at Addison, "Now were divorced and I have no guilt. I can now kiss Meredith, go out with her, or do anything I want with her without any guilt. Good-bye Addison." Derek turned and walked towards the elevator. Addison stood there with a speechless look on her face. Izzy couldn't help but laugh to herself as she turned and left towards home. She couldn't wait to tell Meredith what just happened.

----

Izzy came home to Meredith lying on the couch with a large Vodka bottle.

"Meredith?" asked Izzy unsurely

"Ya?" asked Meredith, obviously drunk

"Um Mer are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"NO! Derek is fuckin liar! He lied right to my face! I should just tear up that note and forget about tonight!"

"NO! Look Meredith, I don't know what happened, but I just heard Addison and Derek had a MAJOR fight. All right not major, but trust me you'll want to hear this,"

Meredith just gave her a drunken look

"Okay then." Said Izzy continuing, "Well I walked out of the on-call room and Derek and Addison just came back from lunch. Addison was whining about how Derek kissed her and-"

"WHAT? HE WHAT?"

"LET ME FINISH MER! Anyway, ya she was yelling at him and then he was like. 'I never meant to kiss you. I was confused, mad, blah blah blah' anyway he took off his wedding ring and threw it at Addison and just walked off!"

"Ya right!"

"Meredith, just listen to me. Go out with Derek tonight and ask him all about. Look, I know you're mad. I must have missed a lot, but c'mon Mer. Give him another chance. He divorced Addison for God sake. PLEASE MER?"

"Look if you want me to go with him so bad. WHY DON'T YOU?"

"Mer. You're obviously drunk. Here go upstairs and take a nap. You really need it."

"FINE!" Meredith got up and tried to go up the stairs. She just collapsed at the foot of them.

"Or maybe how about you just take a nap on the couch." Izzy pick Meredith up and laid her on the couch for a nice long nap.

----

Christina stood at the nurse's station shocked. She had just seen Derek kissing Addison in the alley. He had just lied to Meredith's face! What a jerk!

"Hey!" Christina heard a familiar voice and hands touching her waist

"Burke!" she snapped "We're working!"

"So? Derek and Meredith do it all the time,"

"But we're not Derek and Meredith,"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Don't you have any patients to check up on?"

Burke swung he around so she was looking him square in the eye

"Christina something is bothering you and I'm not leaving until you tell me!"

"FINE! Look, it's none of your business but: Meredith and Izzy came for lunch. Izzy blew up. Meredith ran after her. I run after Meredith. Meredith sees McDreamy and Satan in the elevator. She turns and runs to Joe's. I follow and so does Dreamy. She yells at him for being a liar. He lies to her saying that he loves her. She goes back home. He tells me to go ahead back to the hospital. I follow him he kisses Satan! God Damnit Burke HE LIED TO HER!"

"Dr. Yang?" Christina turned around to see Derek standing there. "What are you talking about?"

"Shit!" Christina mutters and runs in the opposite direction.

"Dr. Burke?"

"Don't look at me! I'm just her boyfriend! I don't know anything" Burke says with a smile as he turns to leave. Derek just shrugs it off and heads towards the door; leaving to pick up Meredith.

----

Meredith got out of the shower right when the doorbell rang

"SHIT! Uh, Izzy can you get that? I'll be down in a minute!"

"Sure thing Mer! Ah, hello Dr. Shepherd!"

"Good evening Miss. Stevens. Is Meredith ready?"

"She-"

"Yes I am! C'mon Derek let's go!"

"Oh, okay, well I guess we'll see you later Stevens?"

"Uh, yes! Don't be out too late Mer, you gotta go back to work tomorrow!"

"Who are you my mother?" called back Meredith smiling as she and Derek walked to his car.

Meredith gets in and Derek starts driving

"Der-"

"Not now Meredith. I'll explain everything at the restaurant,"

"But Derek-"

"Mer just trust me!"

Meredith sank back in her seat and looked out the window. A light rain was starting to fall. Meredith sighed and looked at Derek. His face was full of concern.

"Derek, something's wrong,"

"God Damnit Meredith! I told you I'll explain everything in a second!"

"Seriously! Derek, you haven't snapped at me like that in a while. PULL THE DAMN CAR OVER AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!"

Derek slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the shoulder

"WHAT'S WRONG? WELL LET'S SEE. YOUR BEST FRIEND IS CALLING ME A LIAR! YOU DON'T BELIVE ME! GOD THAT KISS MEANT NOTHING TO ME! I WAS CONFUSED! I'M OVER ADDISON MEREDITH! I LOVE YOU! I'M SORRY I CHOSE HER! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"

"What kiss Derek?"

"After we left Joe's this afternoon, I kissed Addison in the alley. Christina saw me. Trust me Meredith. I love you not her. Look!" He held up his ring finger. His ring was gone. "I threw it at her! I want to be with you!"

"Derek! You did lie to me!"

"NO! THERE WAS NO LYING!"

"Derek! Look. I gotta go to work tomorrow. I'm already dead and buried with Bailey. If this is what this night is going to be like then just take me home,"

"Meredith. I love you! You do know that right?"

"I'm not sure Derek. Just take me home. Maybe some other night,"

Derek sighed and turned the car around. When the arrived at Meredith's house Derek tried to get out.

"NO! You're not coming in! Look; let's try this again, when you're sure that you love me. Good night Derek. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Mer-" Meredith just turned and walked up the steps to the house.

"Good job Derek!" Derek banged his head on the steering wheel and turned around and drove back to the trailer. Meredith just saw the car head up the street. Tears were begging to fall from her face. She opened the door to see Izzy, Christina, and George on the couch. Everyone's head turned when they heard the door close.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said all 4 voices at once

"Mer, you're supposed to be you with Derek. What happened?"

"I was right, he's a liar Izz. What are you two doing here?"

"Callie and I broke up. She was a bitch. She was rude to all of you. Especially you Mer,"

"Burke tried to make a move on me at work. He's also on-call tonight with the Spawn. I thought I'd hang out here tonight,"

"We got any alcohol?"

"Hell yes!"

"Then scoot over. Screw work tomorrow. I'll go in with a hangover. Bailey's probably not even going to let me get close to a scalpel anyway. SERIOUSLY GEORGE! Scoot over!"

All four friends sat on the couch, drinking the alcohol from the bottle, not caring what tomorrow would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Welcome Back**

"SHIT! I knew I shouldn't of drank last night!" Meredith laid down on the bench, her head throbbing.

"Mer, get up, the Nazis coming!" Meredith heard George whisper into her ear, but it didn't register.

"GREY GET UP!" Meredith heard the piercing voice of Bailey when she walked in the room. Meredith bolted up from the bench and tried to look her best,

"Sorry Dr. Bailey,"

"Humph, just because you were out for a month doesn't mean you get special treatment. Grey your with Dr. Shepherd-"

"Male or female?"

"There is no male or female anymore. They divorced. So MALE! O'Malley, your in the pit, Yang, front desk, Karev, Burke! MOVE IT PEOPLE!"

"SERIOULSY? You come back and you get stuck with Shepherd. You're guaranteed a surgery. Me, I've been at the desk for 3 FREAKIN WEEKS! But no, the jackass gets Burke!"

"Ya, I'm in the pit again!"

"SHUT UP BAMBI!"

"Trust me Christina, I would rather be up at the desk then with Shepherd. What I pulled last night, I doubt he'll even look at me. Well I'll see you at lunch!"

Meredith turned to corner and walked down the hall to meet Derek. She saw him in room 318 and walked in

"Dr. Shepherd?"

"There you are Dr. Grey! Where were you? Your late! Get this patient into pre-op. Page Dr. Yang, she's scrubbing in,"

"But, Dr.-"

"Now Dr. Grey!"

Meredith turned towards the patient. He looked like a man in the young 20's. She picked up his chart.  
"Oh," she whispered

"Yep, a tumor. Dr. Shepherd promised I would get the surgery today. Why aren't you in it though?"

"Long story Mr.-"  
"Young. Mr. Young."

"Well Mr. Young, Dr. Shepherd is very good about keeping promises. Let's get you ready shall we?"

When Meredith finished prepping Mr. Young she went to go find Derek. Without looking too far, she found him in front of the Board.

"Derek! -"

"Did you do what I asked Dr. Grey?"

"Derek you can't do this to me! Christina is at the front desk. There is no way she can scrub in. She's not your intern. I AM! Look, can we talk about last night later? Deal with it. I'm your intern. And I'm scrubbing in!" Meredith turned shortly and left

"Why did you do that to me?" Meredith turned around to see Derek staring at her

"Do what?"

"Leave me? I had the perfect night planned!"

"I didn't want to hear about your problems later Derek! If you loved me then you would have told me everything. I just wanted you to explain everything to me. I would have believed you if you had given me a chance. I'm happy that you and Addison are divorced. Now I don't have to feel bad! But what you pulled on my last night! This is no way to treat me! Derek you know that! Look, let me scrub in, then I'll take you at tonight. My treat. Just explain everything to me. Meet me at Joe's at 8 okay?"

"Thanks Mer,"

Meredith turned and went to get Mr. Young for his surgery with a smile on her face. Derek started to follow her when he was cut short by Addison,

"Not even a day Derek! Not even a day after we divorce and you go after Grey!"

"Addison, we're over. I told you when I left you. I feel no guilt. I love her. That kiss meant nothing. Leave Meredith and me alone! I love her and I think she loves me!"

"You think Derek?"

"I know Addison! Now if you excuse me, I got a surgery to perform!"

Derek walked past Addison, following Meredith's footsteps to the OR. He knew that this was going to be a good day.

-----

"Your first day back and you got a surgery AND A DATE!"

"Ya. We both forgave each other."

"NO I MEAN YOU GOT A SURGERY!"

"Christina calm down! Yes I did get into a surgery. I think Bailey was trying to punish me by putting me with Derek,"

Both interns sat down at their usual lunch table. George and Alex came a few seconds later

"You got in on a surgery on your first day?"

"Yes George I did. Now can we stop talking about it?"

"C'mon Grey, you know you want to gloat!"

"You know what Alex, why don't you just shut the hell up?"

"Mer calm down!"

"NO I won't calm down! My first day back and everyone is staring at me. 'Look there's that girl who tried to kill herself! Look there's the dirty mistress!' SERIOUSLY! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT!"

Meredith got up and ran out of the courtyard

"She's pack to her same old self isn't she?" said George as the other 3 interns dug into their food

Meredith ran into the nearest on-call room and started to bawl her eyes out. She was interrupted when Derek walked into the room.

"Mer?"

"Go away!"

"Mer what's wrong!"

"Everything! Everyone is ragging on my because it's my first day back and I got in on a surgery. Everyone is talking about me! I'm so sick and tired of it Derek!"

Meredith collapsed into his arms

"Oh, all right. Shhhhh, let's just calm down."

They both looked into each other's eyes and dug into a furious kiss.

"Is-the-door-locked?" asked Meredith in between kisses

"I-think-so" replied Derek.

Meredith wrapped her legs around Derek's waist. He pulled at her scrub string on her pants. She began to untie is lab jacket and take off his shirt. He felt him inside of her. She loved him. She didn't care who knew. She loved him. She wanted to be with him the rest of her life. Meredith's pager interrupted them.

"SHIT!" she yelled. "God, it's the Nazi," soon after Derek's pager went off.

"We better go," both Dr.'s scrambled to get back into their clothes. Meredith pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail as they rushed down to Bailey to see what the big emergency was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: You do the Crime, You do the Time**

Meredith and Derek rushed into the ER to see George standing over a bed.

"Mer, brace yourself," he said quietly. Meredith walked over to the bed to see her mom lying there unconscious.

"What the hell happened?" she asked furiously

"Her cancer took a turn for the worse from what I can tell," answered Derek checking over her. "I need to get her into surgery ASAP. Do you wanna scrub in?"

Meredith just shook her head

"Okay, I understand. O'Malley, prep an OR, your scrubbing in," Derek called to George, "Trust me everything will be fine," whispered Derek as he left for the surgery.

_Can you really keep that promise?_ Though Meredith as she headed to the call-room that she just came out of and cried her heart out.

-------

Meredith heard the door open a couple of hours later. She saw George and Derek standing in the doorway.

"Mer," Derek whispered as he came over and sat down next to Meredith, "I'm sorry, but her cancer just spread. She's gone," Meredith took a deep breathe.

"Well, it was going to happen anyway right? I mean she did have Alztimers,"

"Mer, are you okay?" asked George,  
"Ya, it's just been a long and hard day back. What time is it anyway?"

"10 at night. The Chief said that you could go home and could have the day off tomorrow,"

"Thanks George, but this is my home. I'm coming in tomorrow. So the Chief knows?"

Derek nodded.

"Well, at least she liked him. I better go. Sorry Derek, can we do it tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Mer,"

"Thanks. George, I'll see you at home?"

"I'm on-call tonight,"

"Oh, well I guess I'll be going. Thanks again you two." Meredith stood up and kissed both of them on the cheek. She opened the door and smiled "I really mean it," Meredith headed down the hallway of SG. It had truly been a hard day at work. Meredith opened the door, when someone grabbed it from her. Meredith turned around to see Derek standing there.

"We can still go to Joe's you know,"

"I would like that very much," Derek and Meredith walked over to Joe's. They both drank the night away. To drunk to drive home, the both walked back to the hospital and went to the nearest on-call room. Derek and Meredith looked into each other's eyes.

"You know, you are really beautiful. I'm sorry your first day back was not the greatest,"

Meredith laughed, "It's okay. You know, your eyes are so pretty," Derek the suddenly dove into a furious kiss.

"Lock-the-door-or else-Bailey-will-come-in," said Derek, but Meredith pushed away.

"Derek, I can't do this,"

"Mer-"

"Look Derek, I'm drunk, you're drunk. I just want to get some sleep, so I'm not totally out of it tomorrow. Bailey will kill me if I look the way I did this morning tomorrow. I'm sorry Derek. You're not taking advantage of me again. At least not tonight." Meredith got up and walked out of the on-call room. Derek flopped back down on the bed and slapped himself in the face

"God you're an idiot," he said to himself as he lay in the bed looking up at the ceiling. Meredith walked down the hallway of SG. _Wow it looks a lot different at night_ she thought. Meredith found herself another on-call room. She opened the door to find George sleeping in the bed. Meredith laughed to herself as she climbed in the bed that was across from him. George just snored loudly. Meredith gave another laugh as she fell asleep, hoping that the next day would be better.

---

"Mer, Mer, MEREDITH! Wake up, we're going to be late!" Meredith felt George shake her awake

"Wh-What? OWWWW! Shit, I gotta stop drinking!"

"Ok! Do that later! C'mon Bailey's going to kill us!"

Luckily Meredith still had on her scrubs. She and George walked into the locker room right when Bailey called their names.

"Grey and O'Malley, pit. Karev, front desk. Yang, Shepherd and Montgomery. NOW MOVE PEOPLE! Oh and we're getting a new intern today. She'll be with you Yang, I'll send her up" All the interns scattered so Bailey wouldn't start yelling again.

"YES! After 3 weeks I'm finally getting some action. I don't care if it is with Satan and McDreamy or that I have to show a new kid around. I'm not at front desk with those stupid nurses!"

"Ya well, soon you'll wanna be back at the front desk. I heard Addison is on a rampage ever since Dreamy left her,"

"Shut up Spawn, you're just mad because you have to be at the front desk! But today is my day!"

"Someone had too much coffee!"

"I heard the Bambi!"

Meredith and George exploded into laughter fit as they took a left turn and while Christina took a right turn down to meet Derek and Satan.

-------

"There you are Dr. Yang! Where were you? I needed you 5 minutes ago!"

"Sorry Dr. Shepherd, I-"

"Nevermind! I need you to prep the OR NOW!" Christina's pager went off right when Derek tuned his back. Derek glared at her.

"Sorry. Prep the OR got it!" Christina turned and ran out of the room down the hall to the elevator. Addison had just paged a 9-1-1. Christina ran out of the elevator and right into Addison.

"Where were you Dr. Yang? Check up how Ms. Wilford is doing in room 218 then prep the OR for a C-Section."

"But Dr.-"

"What?"

"I kinda have another surgery to do with Dr. Shepherd and-"

"With who?"  
"Dr. Shepherd,"

"FINE! Do that, I'll just get O'Malley in here," Addison turned and stormed off.

_Great now I'm on Satan's bad list along with Meredith_. Christina sighed with her handful of charts and stormed off to go check on both her patients and prep two OR's.

-------

"Hey, what's wrong?" Christina lifted her head off the keyboard to see Burke and Meredith standing over her.

"Wh-What time is it?"

"Noon,"

"SHIT! I gotta go, Shepherd is expecting me in the OR and-"

"Christina relax. Sure Shepherd was steaming mad, but I scrubbed in for you,"

"And O'Malley scrubbed in for Dr. Montgomery,"

"Shit, Bailey is going to kill me,"

"Well, ya she is. I had to show the new intern around too,  
"SHIT! Looks like I'm never going to get to do another surgery again,"

"Ya, Bailey's pretty mad," Christina just looked up and Meredith "Just trying to help," said Meredith trying to defend herself.

"Look, I gotta go find Dr. Shepherd and Bailey to apologize-"

"No need to Yang, I'm right here," Christina just spun around to see Bailey walking with Derek towards her,

"Dr. Bailey, Dr. Shepherd. Look, I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd for skipping out on the surgery. I just fell asleep. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well Yang, your on desk duty for the rest of the month. Oh and it's the 5th isn't it? Looks like it's going to be a while." Bailey tuned and left a speechless Christina. Meredith and Burke stood there with a 'You-did-it-to-yourself' look.

"C'mon, lets all get some lunch," suggested Burke.

"No, you go ahead," said Christina, "I got a lot of catching up to do,"

"You can start with Ms. Wilford's new born. She had some complications during birth." Christina sighed a heavy sigh and got up heading towards the elevator _Great…now I get to work with McDreamy and Satan in the same room. This good day turned bad_ thought Christina as she got into the elevator to catch up on what she missed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Till Death Do Us Part**

_A/N: I know that's a wedding thing, but I think it fits here_

Meredith got home and collapsed on the couch. All of a sudden a flood of tears came flowing out of her eyes. Izzy and George walked in the door right when Meredith started to cry

"Oh Mer!" Izzy ran and went to hug her friend

"Mer, are you okay?" Meredith and Izzy just looked up at George with _the look._

"DO I LOOK OKAY GEROGE? My mom just died George! MY MOM! I know that she had Alztimers, but she was still MY MOM!"

"Awww Mer," Izzy gave George the evil look again

"All right all right, I'm sorry Mer,"

"It's not your fault," said Meredith when she finally calmed down "I mean it's not like you killed her in surgery. So what exactly happened?"

"Well, McDreamy got the cancer out, but she just lost too much blood. Mer, there was nothing that we could do. He had to let her go. I'm sorry." Meredith just nodded.

"I'm sorry. It was just so sudden. I don't blame you George," Meredith leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks for trying though. I'm going to go take a shower. Then let's watch some of her movies okay?"

"I'LL MAKE CUPCAKES!" screamed Izzy as she darted to the kitchen. Meredith and George just collapsed in laughter.

-------------

"Mer? Aren't you coming?" Meredith heard Izzy knock on her bedroom door. "NO! I got the day off!"

"Oh, okay. I'm going up to the hospital. I want to talk to the chief. I'll see ya later."

"K, bye!"

Meredith lay in bed for a few more minutes. She finally got up and took a shower. When she got out she heard a knock at the door.

"COMING!" she yelled down. Meredith rushed down the stairs to see Derek standing at the front door,

"Derek! What are you doing here?"

"Well, we both got the day off right? I was just wondering if-"

"Sorry I can't Derek. I have to make funeral arrangements for my mom. Chief gave me the day off just for that,"

"Oh. I understand," said Derek sadly "Well…. You know we never got to that date. Would you go out with me tonight?" Derek smiled his famous smile. Meredith couldn't help but laugh

"I'll see. Hey you wanna come in? Let me get dressed real quick. Don't even think about following me!" Meredith turned with a smile on her face and ran upstairs. Derek went into the living room and sat on the couch, laughing.

A few minutes later, Derek and Meredith were driving to the lawyer's office to receive her mom's will.  
"I know I get the house. I just want to have it. It won't take long," said Meredith as she got out of the car

"Let me come in with you,"

"Alright. But don't even try to talk. Let me do it all,"

"My lips are sealed!"

Meredith and Derek walked up to the office building. Meredith's heart was pounding. They got into the elevator, but Meredith wouldn't sit still,

"Mer are you alright?"

"No! I don't know why I'm so nervous,"

"Well let me calm you down,"

"DEREK!"

"Okay. I understand," The elevator doors opened and Meredith and Derek walked down the hall.

"Ah, Miss. Grey, so good to see you. I'm so sorry about what happened to your mother. I trust you're here for the will?"

"Yes please Fred,"

"And who's this,"

"I'm her-"

Meredith elbowed Derek in the ribs

"OW!"

"He's my boss actually. He just came with me for support,"

"Oh, alright. I'll be right back,". When Fred left Derek turned to Meredith,

"What the hell was that for?"

"I've known Fred for a LONG time. I know you were going to say boyfriend. I don't want anyone to know. Besides, who says I want to go out with you again?"

"Mer,"

"Derek please?"

"Fine,"

Fred entered the room with the Will.

"Here you are Mer,"

"Thanks Fred. Can I take it with me?"

"Sure,"

"Thanks again. I'll see you later,"

"Bye!"

Meredith and Derek turned to leave. When they got in the car, Meredith opened the folder and began scanning the will. Tears came to her eyes.

"Mer, what's wrong," Meredith threw the Will at Derek. Luckily it was a red light. Derek began scanning it.

"I don't see the problem Mer, everything is in your name,"

Meredith shook her head and pointed to the back. There was listed a name: **Emily…Meredith**.

"Whose Emily?"

"I think she's my sister," gasped Meredith in between tears. Derek just sat there in shock.

---------

"She left you _your_ sister?"

"Yes. I don't know how I can own a person!"

"Technically you can't. Unless she's under the age of 18,"

Christina and Meredith were sitting in the kitchen looking over the Will.

"Christina. I don't even know who she is. I mean I have an idea. But that's only because she was admitted to SG about 5 months ago,"

"You remember that?"

"Ya, I think my memory is coming back. But that's beside the point. Anyway, what am I supposed to do call her up and be like 'Hi, I'm your half sister. Our mom died, I own you now!'"

"Ya, pretty much,"

"CHRISTINA!"

"I'm kidding. Look, let's just go talk to Chief tomorrow before work,"

"What good will he do?"

" I don't know, but it beats talking to George, Izzy, Alex, or McDreamy!"

"EXSCUSE ME?"

Meredith and Christina spun around to see all 4 people standing there.

"What?" asked Christina taking a swing of beer

"What beats talking to George, Izzy, Alex, or McDreamy about?" asked Izzy, trying to act mad

"Mer, is it about?" Derek tried to talk to Meredith but she just shook her head,

"Look, it' none of your business. The funeral is tomorrow afternoon. I just have to go up and talk to the Chief about a few things,"

Meredith got up and went up to her room. Derek tried to go after her, but Izzy held him back

"Don't you'll just make matters worse." Derek nodded in agreement and sat down next to Christina.

"What happened to Grey?" asked Alex. Everyone just gave him a look

"What?"

"You Evil Spawn," said Christina shooting him a look.

"I'm going to go up there and see if she's okay," announced Derek, as he got up. This time Izzy didn't try to stop him. Derek climbed the stairs the Meredith's room and knocked on the door,

"If it's Derek, Alex, or George, or Izzy, GO AWAY!" Derek ignored her and walked in.

"Mer?"

"I said GO AWAY!" Derek climbed into bed next to Meredith. Meredith didn't resist. She crawled over to him and laid her head in his lap. Derek let her stay there and cry. Both just sat in her room, Meredith crying and Derek stroking her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Friends can be the Best Kind of Family**

Meredith woke up the next day to see Derek lying right next to him. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Quietly she got out of bed and climbed into the shower. Derek was still asleep when she got out. She tiptoed down stairs to see Alex on the floor and Christina on the couch. She felt bad that all her friends were here for her, and she wasn't even there. Meredith walked into the kitchen to see a big plate of chocolate cupcakes and cookies. Meredith laughed and grabbed one of each. She knew that everyone had the day off for the funeral. Meredith still wanted to go in though. She felt bad for taking all these days off. Meredith wrote a note to everybody explaining where she was and that she would be back soon. She grabbed her bag and car keys and headed out the door. The sun was shining for once in Seattle. _This is going to be a good day_ thought Meredith as she climbed into her car and drove off to one of her favorite places.

---

The Chief was sitting in his office when Meredith walked in.

"Oh, Meredith, I wasn't expecting you here today,"

"I felt bad. I wanted to come in for a little bit. I also wanted to talk to you Chief."

"Well you know you can tell me anything Mer. Here close the door," Meredith got up and closed the door. Before she turned back, she took a deep breath.

"So what's on your mind Meredith?"

"It's my mother sir. See I went to the lawyer's office yesterday to pick up the Will. Well, I was looking it over and I saw something. I don't know how to explain this, but Chief…she left me my half sister," the room went quiet. The Chief stared back at Meredith.  
"Let me get this straight Meredith. She left _you_ your half sister,"

"I know it sounds crazy but, it's true. Here," Meredith handed the Chief the Will. Richard read skimmed it. When he got Emily's name his eyes stopped.  
"Well I'll be. Well yes it does say that you get Emily Mer. But you don't understand. See, Emily is 5 years younger than you Mer. She's 24 now. You can't own her,"

"I had a feeling that, that was the case. But, still what do I do Chief? Do I call her up and tell her what happened? Or do I just ignore it and forget about it?"

"Give her a call. Tell her what happened. She won't be able to make it here in time for the funeral. She lives in New York. But just let her know what happened. I think she would want to know,"

Meredith nodded.

"Thanks Chief,"

"No problem Meredith. Here, this is Emily's number. Give her a call when you get home. Now I don't want you to stay around here. Go home, get some sleep and I'll see you at the funeral,"

"Thanks again Chief,"

"Your welcome Meredith, I'll see you later,"

Meredith smiled and walked out of the office. Meredith looked out the window. The sun was still out. Meredith walked out the doors of SG and felt the warmth of the sun. Meredith smiled again and climbed into the car. Nothing could mess up her day now.

---

"OMG MER! YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH!"

"Izz, calm down! I left a note!"

"No you didn't!"

Meredith smiled and walked over to the cupcakes and cookies. She held up a piece of paper.

"Oh," Izzy said quietly. Meredith just laughed,

"It's okay Izz. I just went to go talk to the Chief. Don't worry,"

Izzy smiled at her friend,

"You just scared us. The way you acted last night, we thought you ran away,"

"Izz you keep on saying 'we'! Everyone is asleep,"

"Not everyone,"

Meredith spun around to see Derek standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Derek, you're a mess! Sit down,"

"Well what do you expect? You were having a mental breakdown yesterday. When I didn't see you this morning, I thought you went out and did something bad,"

"Don't worry. I just went to go talk to the Chief. Nothing is wrong with me," she leaned in and kissed him furiously.

"Looks like someone's feeling better," Meredith broke away and spun around,

"Don't do that Chris!" Christina just rolled her eyes.

"Hey do you have any coffee?"  
"Top shelf, said Meredith going back to Derek. Izzy just stood there with tears rolling down her face,

"Izz?"

"Awww MER!" Izz ran and gave Meredith a big hug.

"Izz, I'm fine. IZZ I CAN'T BREATHE!"

George and Alex rushed in and pulled Izzy off of Meredith.

"Thanks," gasped Meredith. Everyone stood in the kitchen and started to explode into laughter. Meredith looked around. Sure her immediate family was practically gone. But this was her family. 4 friends and 1 boyfriend. What more could a skinny 29 year old intern want?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: First Days are the Hardest**

"Wow Grey! Who knew you could throw a party?"

"LAST NIGHT WAS SO FREAKIN AWSOME!"

"SHUT UP GEORGE! I'M GETTING A HEADACHE!"

Meredith just laughed as all her friends got ready for the morning. Starting today they were no longer interns but residents. Bailey would by coming in any minute now with everyone's new interns. Needless to say, everyone was jumpy, especially after what happened the night before.

After Meredith's mother's funeral, Meredith invited everyone to her house for a party for no good reason. Almost every doctor on the surgical wing was there. Meredith walked over and handed Christina some aspirin,

"Here. After tonight, and if our interns are anything like we were, your going to need this,"

"Thanks. I was about to go over and kill George here in a second." Christina and Meredith giggled while everyone else was getting ready,

"So Grey, where did you and McDreamy go off to during the party,"

"None of your business Alex," said Meredith with a smile on her face while she tied her hair up into a messy bun.

"How about you and Izzy?"

"Hey, I won't tell unless you tell," said Alex as he turned back to his locker, trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Looks like someone had too much to drink!" sang Izzy as she skipped over to Christina

"Why are you so happy?" snapped Christina

"Oh, I don't know. Last night was just so awesome. Then being here back at work. It's just like being an intern all over again,"

"Yet better!" chipped in George as he joined his new resident buddies.

"Too bad that we won't be able to see each other as often Izz. I mean your going to be in the neonataldepartment right?" asked Meredith as she closed her locker

"Ya, but we got lunch. And besides, I still get to do surgeries and stuff, so we won't totally be apart right?"

"Wrong Stevens!" All 5 of the new residents spun around to see bailey with 20 new interns behind her. "If these new interns are anything like you five were, then there will be no time for chit chat AT ALL! Now here you go Grey, Yang, O'Malley, and Karev. These are your clipboards. I turn these new interns over to you. Steven get down to Dr. Montgomery now!"

"See ya later guys," yelled Izzy as she ran down the hallway and out of sight. Bailey turned and followed Izzy out of the room. All 4 of the former interns looked down at the list then at the 20 interns standing in front of them,

"If this is what Bailey felt like when she saw us, then I might actually feel sorry for her," whispered Christina

"Christina! We were interns not too long ago. 2 days ago to be exact. Now c'mon. This might actually be fun," whispered Meredith back as she stepped forward and began to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Meredith Grey. You might know my mother Ellis Grey but that's beside the point. Behind me is Christina Yang, George O'Malley, and Alex Karev. We are your residents. Now when I call out your name step forward. You will be with me. Samantha Green?"

A small brown hair girl stepped forward. Meredith already say intimidation in her eyes.

"Okay, Michael Urza?"

A tall blonde hair boy stepped forward. Meredith already say that she had an Alex replica here.

"Right, Azlyn Ricsa?"

A tall red head girl stepped forward. Meredith thought that she looked exactly like Addison, but she just shook her head and went on to the last intern on her list. _Bailey only gave me 4? Damn! What does she think that I can't handle 5? God!_

"And, Phillip Ronga,"

A short brown haired boy stepped forward. _He reminds me of George_ she thought.  
"All right if you 4 will follow me please, we will get started," said Meredith as they left the locker room. Meredith turned back to see Christina stepping forward and calling out her interns _She's going to have a hard time_ Meredith laughed to herself as she caught up with the interns.

"All right. I trust that Dr. Bailey and the Chief of Surgery have already talked to you guys. Trust me, being an intern here isn't going to be easy. I know. I've had some tough times. But it will be the best year of your life. Now I want Green with Dr. Montgomery. Urza with Dr. Shepherd, Ricsa with Dr. Burke and Ronga you're with Dr. Bailey. I'll be around to check on you guys later. NOW MOVE PEOPLE!" _So this is what Bailey feels like. This is going to be fun! _Meredith turned around smiling to herself. She didn't see where she was going and ran into Derek.

"Oh Derek, I didn't see you there,"

"I thought I heard your voice. New interns?"

"Ya, it feels great being Bailey. I mean-"

"Ya I know what you mean," laughed Derek, "So tonight, you want to go to Joe's and celebrate the first day?"

"I'd like that," smiled Meredith

"You know your smiling a lot lately. Are you okay?"

Meredith just winked at him as she walked down the hall to check up on her first intern.

---------------

"I swear I will never back talk Bailey again!" said Christina as she slammed down her tray at lunch, "How did she ever deal with us?"

"Oh C'mon Christina it can't be that bad. I mean sure one of my interns almost fainted at the sight of blood! But it will get better,"

"Seriously? One of your interns almost fainted at the sight of blood?" asked George as he pulled up a chair at the table

"Seriously, I was like, You're a feakin doctor! What do you mean you can't deal with blood. I mean she almost cried! I had to patch up the patient for her!"

"Oh so she's like you Grey?"

"You know what Alex, one of these day's I'm going to get you for all the rude comments that your making to me. How are you dealing with the interns,"

"Oh, just yell at them a few times and they'll listen to you,"

Meredith just rolled her eyes,

"Anyway, Mer, I got this intern. I think that you might want to meet her,"

"Really who is she?" asked Meredith as she dug into her food,

"Well, he name is Emily Grey,"

Meredith spat out her food causing George and Alex to jump back,

"WHAT?"

"Meredith don't freak out. I'm just saying that my intern might be your half sister,"

"CHRISTINA!"  
"What?"

"C'mon, were going to go look for her!" Meredith pulled Christina out of her chair and dragged her away from her food.

"MER I'M HUGARY!"

"I DON'T CARE! Who did you assign her to?"

"Uh-"

"WHO?"

"Shepherd!"

"DO YOU HATE ME?" yelled Meredith as ran into the cafeteria. Meredith spotted Derek getting his food. He saw Meredith coming towards him dragging Christina with that angry look on her face.

"Mer, what's wrong?"

"Don't you dare give me that Derek. Now where is she?"

"She wh- OH! Her!"

"Yes her!"

"C'mon. Let Christina here go back to her food. I'll show her to you,"

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd," said Christina annoyed as she stomped out of the cafeteria.

"How could she do that to me?" asked Meredith, still fuming with anger,

"Meredith calm down. C'mon take a deep breath. I don't want you to have a heart attack on me. Look there she is. She's sitting by herself, You want me to go with you?"

"NO I DON'T IT'S ALREADY BAD ENOUGH YOU MET HER BEFORE ME!"

"Meredith Grey calm down this instance. I won't have you go over there like this. Now c'mon. Take a deep breath. Good. Now go up there and CALMLY start to talk to her. CALMLY!"

"Okay okay. I'm not an intern anymore Derek,"

"I know," he said kissing her on top of her head. "Good luck,"

"Thanks. I'm going to need it," she said as she left Derek and began to walk over to her half-sister, wondering what the heck she was going to say.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Satan Strikes Again**

_A/N: italicsize ( sorry i can't spell) is Meredith's thoughts_

Meredith walked over to Emily and sat down.

"May I help you?" asked Emily without looking up from her book,

_Goodnesss she's rude _"Hi, I'm Meredith Gr- Meredith. I'm your residents best friend,"

"You mean Dr. Yang has a personality? Ya right,"

"Okay look. Can you put down the book please?"

Emily sighed an annoyed sigh and slammed the book down,

"WHAT?"

_GOD calmd down will you_?"Okay. Look I'm a resident. If you treat me like that then-"

"Oh I'm so sorry! I really am! I had no idea! It's just that it's my first day and I'm nervous. Dr. Yang put me on a case with Dr. Shepherd and I have no clue what to do! I don't want to get kicked out of this hospital. Everyone looks so nice!"

"I understand. I felt the same way when it was my first day,"

"Thanks. I'm sorry what's your name again?"

"I'm Dr., Dr."

"Dr.?"

Meredith sighed

"I'm Dr. Grey. Meredith Grey. I'm your half-sister,"

Emily just looked at Meredith,

_Say something please! _"You're kidding right? Is this some kind of joke that the residents play on the interns?"

"No. Trust me I wish it was a joke."

"Oh my god! I mean I knew I had a sister, but I just never thought it would be you. NOT that there is anything wrong with that I may add, it's just. Mom has told me all about her. When she got sick, I ran away. I just came back to do the internship here. I knew that you were an intern. Or should I say was an intern. I just never knew that…you know,"

"Trust me I do. Well, there's something I would like to talk to you about. See, mom just died recently. A couple days ago, she was admitted here. She had cancer in her head, and it spread. Dr. Shepherd had to do an emergency operation. Emily…Mom died in the operation. She just lost too much blood. He couldn't save her. The funeral was yesterday. Trust me if I knew you were an intern here, then I would have contacted you. Emily look at me."

Emily had tears pouring out of her eyes.  
"I ran away! The last thing I said to her was 'I HATE YOU!' and slammed the door in her face. I'm such a bad person," Emily collapsed in tears

"Oh Em. It's not your fault. Trust me it-" Meredith was cut short by her pager "Shit! Okay, look I'm sorry. I know you have a 48-hour shift. Meet me in the locker room tonight at 8. I have a break then. We'll talk more," Meredith got up from the table and ran out of the cafeteria.

-------

Meredith ran into the ER to see her intern Samantha Green lying in a bed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" yelled Meredith going over to her,

"Mer. She fainted. She was helping Add- Dr. Montgomery deliver a baby and she just fainted. She hit her head. She's pretty much in the condition you were. She's unconscious," Derek was standing over Meredith's intern. Meredith walked over to her and started to look at her chart.

"Surgery?" asked Meredith without looking up

"I don't know. I need someone to take her to a CT scan. Can you?"

"Uh, ya sure," said Meredith distracted,

"Mer?"

"Yes, CT scan I'm going," Meredith walked out of the room with her intern. _I swear if this is what Bailey feels like, then I might as well quit_ Meredith walked in to see Addison standing in the elevator

"Dr. Grey," she said coldly

"_Dr. Montgomery_," said Meredith just as coldly

"Looks like your intern isn't ready to become a doctor. Either that or her resident isn't fit enough," Addison smiled an evil smile

"You know what Addison? SHUT IT! I'M TIRED OF YOU HARPING ON MY EVERY CHANCE YOU GET! YA IT'S MY FAULT DEREK SLEPT WITH ME THE NIGHT OF THE PROM! I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT YOU WHEN WE FIRST ME! GOD DAMMIT ADDISON, STOP IT! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU AND SO ARE THE REST OF US!" the doors opened and Meredith stormed out of them.

"Uh Dr. Grey?"

"WHAT?"

"Your intern?"

Meredith looked down to see that she left Samantha in the elevator,

"Good day Dr. Grey," said Addison with a smile as the doors closed.

"Bitch," whispered Meredith as she walked down the hallway

-------

"I swear Derek, If she comes at me like that again, I might just attack her!"

"Mer,"

"No Derek, I will attack her!"

"Mer, look at this!"

Meredith turned her attention towards the computer screen.

"Oh my," whispered

"Okay, get an OR for me Mer. Can you scrub, I mean assist me on this?"

"Sure, whatever you want Der,"

"What?"

"Sorry…. Derek. Derek," Meredith left the room blushing like crazy.

-------

Meredith emerged from the OR a few hours later to see Bailey standing in the scrub room,  
"Leaving your interns without supervision Grey? I thought you had more sense then that! Next time page when something like this happens!"

"Sorry Dr. Bailey! It's just I was preoccupied with Samantha here and-"

"Just page me next time. Oh and Chief would like to see you,"

Bailey turned and left. _Great. Addison must have told on me._

Meredith climbed the stairs the Chief's office. Meredith saw Addison in there and Emily.

"Chief you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Dr. Grey about a couple things. Uh, Emily can you step out of the room for a minute please?"

Emily walked out of the room and closed the door,

"Meredith, I understand that you were yelling at Dr. Montgomery here in the elevator? Then threatened to attack her?"

"Yes, sir but-"

"Meredith, you're a resident now. You need to set an example for the new interns. Yelling at an Attending is no way to do that,"  
"I understand Sir but see, she's been attacking me! I walked into the elevator and approached me. I'm sorry sir but I was just tired of it! She's blaming me for what Dr. Shepherd did. Was is all my fault?"

" Dr. Grey, -"

"Addison let her finish please. Go on Mer,"

"Every chance she gets, she blames me for her and Dr. Shepherds problem. Remember about 9 months ago, she yelled in front of everyone about Derek wanting me and how I was going out with the vet? She attacks me first Chief. I know I should respect her, but she should also respect me? Right?"

"She has a point Addison. Thank you Meredith. Now Addison, Meredith is right. Ever since you've been here you have been attacking her about Dr. Shepherd. This hospital is not a place for personal problems. If I have to call you in again, then I'm sorry Addison, but I may have to send you back to New York. You may go. Meredith please stay, I would like to talk to you alone,"

Addison glared and Meredith and left, slamming the door behind her. Emily then walked in shaking from head to toe.

"Don't worry Emily, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to talk to you two about your mother."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: You Can't Control Reality**

_A/N: same thing with the italic thing again. It's Meredith's thoughts :P_

-------

"So it's true?" asked Emily quietly

_No the Chief just called us to tell us a little lie! NO SHIT IT'S AL TRUE "_Yes, all of it. Every last piece of it," answered Meredith just as quiet. The two doctors walked down the hall of SG at10 at night.

"I never-

"Hey, Em, can we talk about this later. It's been a long day and you better get some sleep. 48 hours is a long time," said Meredith, trying to avoid the subject

"Uh, okay,"

"Trust me, Chris-uh Dr. Yang is already going to be a bitch tomorrow, you don't want to make her even more mad,"

Emily just laughed. Meredith turned the corner and found the nearest on-call room. She knew that she should be checking on her interns, but she was just too tired. She had been yelled out, she had yelled at people, it was just a yelling day. _If Derek is in here, then I will personally kill myself_. Luckily the room was empty. _Wow that's one good thing that's happened today. _Meredith flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes. As luck would have it someone came knocking on the door.

"IF THAT'S DEREK, IZZY, GEROGE, OR ALEX GO THE HELL AWAY!"

"Save your breath Grey!"

Meredith bolted out of bed at the sound of Bailey's voice.

"Relax, you're not an intern anymore. I just came looking for you. I've gone around to the other pathetic former interns. Now it's your turn,"

"No offense Dr. Bailey but can we do this later?"

"Grey, don't you think I rather be sleeping than checking up on you. Now: 1. What did the Chief of Surgery want?"

"Dr. Bailey-"

"Grey if you don't tell me, I'll find out,"

Meredith sighed a deep sigh. "I had a fight with Addison Montgomery this afternoon. I was taking my intern down to the CT scan and she started to verbally attack me. She told on me and Chief called me in. Don't worry, it's her job on the line. Even though I was the intern sleeping with the attending, she shouldn't be abusing me like that."

"Okay, I trust you on that. Now that's not all he wanted you for. Spill Grey."

"Dr. Bailey,"

"GREY!"

"My half-sister is a new intern here. He called us in to talk about each other and our mother. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Hmmm. Grey, I knew your half sister was an intern here. I gave her to Yang, because I knew that you didn't need anymore stress than you can handle. So I gave you little miss 'I faint at the sight of blood!' Honestly do you think Christina Yang could handle her?" Bailey and Meredith exploded into laughter.

"Now, for the real test. What was your first day like?"

Meredith gave her the 'are you serious?' look. "Honestly? I have no clue how you did it? I practically yelled myself hoarse. How did you handle it? Especially with us?"

Bailey just smiled. "Good night Grey," Meredith laughed as her former resident left

"Good night Dr. Bailey," Meredith fell back on her bed, and fell asleep instantly.

-----

Meredith woke up to the sound of her pager and a harsh knock at the door. She groaned and got up reluctantly. _God what does a person have to do around here to get some sleep? _She checked her pager and suddenly she was wide-awake. She wrenched open the door to see George standing there, shocked.

"Tell me on the run," she said quickly

"It's Samantha Green,"

"Where the hell do you think I'm going George? For a mid-night snack?"

"Okay, sorry Mer. It's just that, she flat lined. Derek is trying everything that he can to bring her back,"

Meredith stopped suddenly and grabbed the front of George's scrubs.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"MEREDITH LET HIM GO!" Meredith turned to see Izzy running towards her, but she didn't loosen the grip on George,

"Mer, please, just put me down and-"

"And what? You'll go run with me to my dead intern's side and tell me everything is going to be okay? GEROGE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HELL MY LIFE IS LIKE?"

"MEREIDTH!"

"WHAT?"

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Finally Meredith realized what she was doing and set George down. She fell on the floor and broke into tears

"I'm so sorry George. I really am. I'm just so sorry," Meredith curled up against the wall and bawled. Izzy kneeled next to her comforting her friend,

"George can you go get Dr. Shepherd please and Bailey?"

George nodded and walked off.

"Oh Mer," Izzy whispered as she hugged her miserable friend, "I'm so sorry,"

"It's not your fault. First my mom, then I find out my best friend is the resident of my half-sister, and now one of my inter dies. Izzy, what if one of you is next? I can't handle this! I just can't!" Meredith buried her head into Izzy's lap right when Derek and Bailey came up.

"Mer?" Meredith didn't even lift her head,

"C'mon Stevens, lets get her into a room." Izzy and Bailey tried to lift Meredith up but she wouldn't budge.

"Derek?" Derek didn't need to be told twice. He easily picked up Meredith and followed Bailey and Izzy to the nearest patient room. He carefully set her on the bed and got her a box of tissues. Everyone stepped back and let Meredith cry. Christina, Burke, Alex and George came in shortly followed by the Chief. Finally Meredith calmed down and looked up at everyone,

"I'm sorry for causing all of you this trouble,"

"No Meredith, it's not your fault. Trust me if I were you, I would be doing the same thing. Don't blame yourself for something you can't control," Meredith looked up into the Chiefs eyes. They were full of sorrow, but also love. She looked around the room to see all her friends standing before her.

"Everyone cares about you Mer. When you do this to yourself, we don't know what to think. We love you," Izzy came over and hugged her.

"Thanks Izz. You're the one person I can always talk to."

"Trust me Grey, everything will get better. The first day is always the worst and hardest. Once you get into the groove of things, then everything will be fine. Now c'mon. You need your sleep. Yang will cover for you. I'll get you a couple new interns by the end of the week. Now everyone out,"

"Thanks Dr. Bailey. Derek, can you stay for a sec?"

Everyone turned to leave except Derek. When the door finally closed, Meredith started to cry again. Derek climbed into bed with her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm like this."

"Mer, like the Chief said, don't blame your self for something you can't control. It's not your fault that all this happened. Just go with the flow. I promise, tomorrow will be better," Meredith smiled and laid her head on in his lap. Soon she fell asleep to the sound of his breathing and the touch of his hand stroking her hair.

-------

Meredith woke up the next day to an empty room. She sat up and looked around. Everyone was busy and running around. She saw Izzy walk by and glance into the room, but she walked off. Suddenly the door flew open to an ecstatic Izzy.

"OMG MER! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Meredith laughed, "Of course I am, what did you think? I would kill myself?"

"Well…" Both girls exploded into laughter.

Meredith got up out of bed and walked with Izzy to go find Christina

"So how are you feeling?" asked Izzy as they turned the corner into the surgical wing

"Better. I really needed to cry I was keeping my emotions bottled up. If felt good to get them out."

Izzy and Meredith found Christina and Emily down in the pit.

"Hey!" cried Christina as she ran over to her friend giving her a big hug.

"Uh Chris," said Meredith pointing to her half-sister,

"Oh, um, right, um," Izzy and Meredith laughed at their friend trying to cover up her passionate side.

"Actually Chris, can I talk to her?"

"Mer-"

"Chris please?"

"Fine, GREY! GET OVER HERE!"

Emily came running over to Christina "Yes Dr. Yang?"

"Dr. Grey wants to talk to you. Be back here as soon as you can,"

"Yes Dr. Yang," Meredith, Izzy, and Emily walked out of the pit to see Christina blushing.

"Hey Izz can we have some private time?"

"Sure Mer, you know where to find me if you need anything,"

"Thanks Izz," Izzy walked down the hall and towards the netaolnatal department.

"You wanted to talk to me Dr. Grey?"

"Emily kill the 'resident-intern' act. Look I know we haven't been able to talk, but now I'm free. Now is there anything you wanted to know about mom?"

"Uh, Meredith, do you actually think that now is the time? Can we do this later, like after my shift? I'm kinda busy and Dr. Yang has been on my back ALL day,"

"Uh, sure Em. Look how about we meet at Joe's at 8? That's when my shift ends,"

"Okay, Joe's at 8. Thanks Meredith I better go before Dr. Yang blows her top. Bye!"

"Ya, Bye," said Meredith quietly as she watched her half-sister leave. _She's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is_ thought Meredith as she went to go find her 3 interns.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Being the Bad Guy is Hard**

"I mean she makes up this excuse saying that you need her and walks off. I swear she's hiding something. I just don't know what it is," Meredith and Christina were sitting at the nurse's station doing post-op notes with two of their interns. Both residents were trying to keep their voices down so the interns wouldn't know what they were talking about.

"I don't know Mer. She kept on avoiding eye contact with me when we were down in the pit. I think she thinks that if I look at her, I'll turn her into stone," both residents laughed silently.

"Uh, Dr. Yang…am I doing this right?" Christina and Meredith looked up to see Christina's scrawny intern holding his post-op notes up in front of her.

"My god Roberts it's only post-op notes… Wait, let me see those," Christina grabbed the notes from her intern's hands and started to skim them. Suddenly she shoved them back at them.

"Do them again,"

"CHRISTINA!" Meredith saw her friend's intern look down at his notes, almost in tears.

"What? They were horrible! If the Chief ever saw those he would have not only his head but MINE!"

"Christina, you really need to get some sleep. You took over for me, I'll take over for you,"

"Mer-"

"Christina," Meredith gave her best friend "the" look.

"Fine!" Christina got up and walked away. Meredith turned her attention to Christina's intern. He was staring down at his notes.

"Here, look over mine. I need to redo them anyway. I'll be right back," Meredith got up and walked away. She looked back to see both interns diligently at work. _Now I know I wasn't that worried about my post-op notes_ laughed Meredith as she walked down the hallway to go check up on her other interns along with Christina's. She walked into the first room that she assigned to her intern. Michael Urza was standing there looking over his patient's chart. Meredith saw that he was having trouble, but she wanted him to figure it out for himself. Quietly she walked into the room and over to her intern's shoulder. She began to read the patient's chart. She knew what this patient had. She had the same kind of patient when she was an intern, but in his case it was nuero. Here it was cardiological. But she wanted to make sure her intern knew what this patient had.

"So, Dr. Urza, what's the prognosis?"

Urza jumped up at the sound of his resident's voice,

"Dr. Grey, I-I,"

"You didn't see me there? We'll I'm everywhere Urza, whether you like it or not. I see your every move," Meredith said this with a big smile on her face. "So, what's his prognosis?"

"Um, uh, you see Dr. Grey, he's uh,"

"You have no clue do you?"

The intern shook his head. Meredith sighed,

"I'll give you a hint, but only because I'm in a good mood today. Take him down to get a CT scan. Show them to Dr. Burke first. Then page me and show them to me. We'll go from there."

"Dr. Burke, Dr. Grey? I though Dr. Shepherd-"

"No, Dr. Burke, Urza, now get this patient down to the CT room now,"

Meredith turned and left the room. She turned slightly to see her intern sigh a big sigh of relief.

"Giving intern's advice huh Grey? What are you going to do when in surgery? Tell them where to cut?"

"Dr. Bailey!" Meredith spun around to see Bailey standing right behind her.

"I heard you Grey. Next time I see you doing that, you'll be back under my supervision. And yes I can do that. You may be a resident now, but your still an intern in my eyes," Bailey turned and walked off. Meredith sighed and continued on her "rounds". As she walked down the hall she was drawn to an on-call room that she was approaching. Meredith decided to follow her instincts. To be polite she knocked on the door, but there was no response. Quietly she opened the door

"Hello?" Meredith peaked her head into the room. There on the bed she saw Alex and Emily; making out.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Meredith screamed. Alex and Emily jumped in the air, hitting their heads on the top bunk.

"YOU! YOU'RE A RESIDENT! YOU KNOW BETTER!" Meredith directed her anger towards Alex first.

"It's not what it looks like-," said Alex trying to defend himself

"Oh it's not? Hmmm, what are you showing her CPR! God Dammit Alex, she's an intern, nether less MY HALF-SISTER!"

"OH SO IT'S ALL RIGHT FOR YOU GREY? YOU SLEPT WITH AN ATTENDING AS AN INTERN! YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY PROBLEM WITH THAT NOW DID YOU?"

Meredith started to fume when hearing Alex's remark

"HOW DARE YOU…. YOU-"

"Meredith-"

"Oh, and don't let me get started on YOU Emily! Bailey will be hearing about this, and you better hope she doesn't tell the Chief!" Meredith turned and slammed the door behind her. This week wasn't turning out that great for her.

-----

Meredith finally finished her first shift with her interns. Exhausted, she walked across the street to Joe's. She sat down at her usual place and ordered the usual. The "door bell" rang and Meredith turned around to see Derek walk in. He smiled her his McDreamy smile and sat down next to Meredith, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Hey," she whispered to him

"I heard you today. So yelling down the hall is your favorite past time now?" Derek laughed. Meredith just gave him a look.

"No. I caught Alex Karev making out with Emily. I told Bailey. I had to, no matter how much I didn't want to. I feel bad now,"

"I don't blame you. I mean look at us. You were an intern sleeping with the attending. A resident and a intern isn't that big of a deal,"

"I know, but Alex should have know better, and Emily needs to know the rules. Am I turning into a Nazi too?"

"Umm," Derek and Meredith laughed as he pulled her closer to him. The door opened again. Both Dr.'s turned around to see Emily enter the bar. She saw Meredith and automatically left.

"I'll be right back. If you don't see me in 20 minutes, then meet me at my house," whispered Meredith to Derek as she got up and left. Meredith entered the cool Seattle night.

"EMILY!" Meredith tried to get her half-sister's attention. Emily looked back, but then kept on walking,

"EM!"

"WHAT? Come to yell at me again? Or are you going to tell me that you saw me kissing Dr. Burke too?"

"No…WHAT?"

"I was kidding,"

"Oh. No look I wanted to talk to you. Can we?" Meredith caught up with her half-sister.

"Why?"

"Because I do. It's not going to be about mom. I just want to tell you something. C'mon, let's go down by the ferryboats and we'll talk. I have this thing for ferry boats," Meredith flashed Emily a smile and the two sisters started to walk together.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Okay, First I'm sorry for yelling at you today. I just wanted to keep you safe, and not make the same mistake I did,"

"What?"

Meredith sighed, "Okay, this is kinda hard to say. And it's kinda long,"

"I've got time,"

"Okay. The night before my first day as an intern, I got drunk. This really hot guy walked in and he got drunk too. I brought him back to my place and we slept together. Well, I got up, kicked him out in 30 seconds and headed towards SGH. I got assigned to Bailey and started my rounds. Well, my patient required me to work with the neurosurgeon: Dr. Shepherd, which turned out to be my one "night stand,""

"Really?"

"Ya, but let me finish. I tried to stop the relationship before it started, but I began to fall for him, and he began to fall for me. If word ever got out that I was sleeping with the attending, I would be kicked out in a heartbeat. Well, because how fast gossip travels, everyone found out. What I didn't know is that he was married, and she found out too. I think you know her. Dr. Montgomery." Meredith heard Emily gasp beside her.  
"Yes, her. Well, he kinda dumped me. But he was still in love with me. She gave him divorce papers, but he didn't sign them. He wanted to try to make their marriage work. Well, about 5 months ago, we had a prom thing here. Dr. Shepherd and me slept in an examination room. Soon, he figured out that he loved me. Partly because I tried to kill myself, and was admitted to SGH for like a month, but that's another story. Anyway the moral of this story is that if you start a relationship, it's going to start to spiral downwards. I don't want what happened to you, what happened to me. Dr. Karev is a jackass. You don't anything to do with him. He hurt one of my best friends. Trust me; find someone away from the hospital. You understand?"

"I think so. But, what ever happened to you and Dr. Shepherd,"

"He signed the divorce papers, and he came running back to me. Now, we're kind of an item. But, trust me, if you try to make it work with Alex Karev, you're just going to end up getting hurt,"

"Okay, thanks Meredith,"

"No problem. Now c'mon. You really need to get some sleep. 5:30 rounds start early, especially with Christina Yang," both girls laughed as they walked back to Joe's.

-----

Meredith opened the door of her house to see Izzy, George, Christina, and Derek on the couch, drinking and watching her mother's old surgery tapes. No one heard the door open or close.

"Hey everyone. What are we watching,"

"Oh, HI MER!" yelled Christina obviously drunk. Meredith looked to see Christina holding an empty bottle of Tequila.

"Oh my. Christina, c'mon. You got interns in the morning. Go sleep in the Guestroom"

"Aww Mer,"

"Christina…."

Christina unwillingly got up from the couch and climbed the stairs to the Guestroom.

"How come she's not with Burke?" asked Meredith as she sat down next to Derek, who wasn't quite as drunk as Christina was,

"He's on call tonight," he answered as he kissed Meredith on cheek.

"So Mer, how are the interns?" asked George, who was also drinking, but not drunk

"Don't ask please. I'm sure you're having better luck then me," she said with a big sigh, "You're so lucky Izz. You don't have interns,"

"No, but working with Addison, is hell in it's own," said Izzy with a tired sound in her voice. "It's like she's PMSing everyday! "

"Awww, I'm sorry. Well, I'm going to bed, stupid interns. Night!" Meredith got up and so did Derek. _Eh, why not? What can if hurt? I need someone tonight. _Meredith didn't even bother yelling at Derek. She was too tired to take off her underwear. She just threw off her scrubs and climbed into bed. Derek did the same. That night, they made love like never before.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Hate Equals Love**

Meredith arrived 5 minutes late to the hospital the next morning, but she wasn't worried. The night before was one of the best nights of her life. She entered the locker room, flustered but with a smile on her face.

"Grey, you're late,"

"I know I know. Just give me a sec," Meredith walked over to her locker and threw her stuff in. Even though she was a resident, she wanted to keep her locker. It was just so much easier. Christina came over to Meredith with a drowsed look on her face. Meredith held up an aspirin bottle. Christina gave her a grateful look and too the bottle

"Have fun last night?" she asked as she took the medication

Meredith just flashed her a smile and headed towards her interns

"See you at lunch," called Meredith as she walked out the door and into the halls of SGH. She saw her 3 interns walk down the hall. She flashed them a smile as she looked down her clipboard. She looked up again to see Bailey walking down the hall with 2 young girls. Meredith looked back down to the clipboard, but she didn't see any new additions.

"You're not going crazy Grey, I've gotten you 2 new interns just like I promised. This is Dr. Davis and Dr. Shultz. I want you to show them around today," Bailey turned and walked away. Meredith looked at the two new inters. They both looked promising, but they needed work.

"Okay, um Urza I want you with Dr. Shepherd, Ronga I want you in the pit, and Risca you're with Burke. You two follow me. Now GO!" The other 3 interns scattered while the other 2 just stood there.

"Well…. C'mon. We got people to save," Meredith turned and started to walk down the hall. She peeked back to see the other two in shock, but trying to catch up to her. _Scratch that, they need a LOT of work!_

---------

"I got two new interns, it's like they think this is some sort of daycare!"

"Well, send them to Bailey, she'll set them straight," Meredith and Christina walked out into the courtyard for their lunch. They just sat down as Alex, George and Izzy joined them

"Hey, you got new interns?" asked George

"Ya, but they think it's tea party time. I wish I could send them to Bailey, but I gotta handle them. But I think I know how to," Meredith smiled an evil smile

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're smiling a lot," said Christina with disgust

"Ya, Mer, what's the secret," Izzy smiled a huge smile to Meredith

"C'mon Grey, you know you wanna tell,"

Meredith just smiled and bit into her sandwich.

"C'mon guys, leave her alone. She'll tell when she wants to tell."

"Thank you George,"

Meredith's pages suddenly went off

"Shit, it's Shepherd. _God, what did hell did he do now? _Sorry guys but I gotta go. Hey everyone at my house tonight okay?" Meredith got up and left

"She really is in a good mood isn't she?" said Alex surprised as he dug in.

------

Meredith reached the surgical ward preparing for her worse, the two new interns followed closely behind

"Dr. Grey?" Meredith turned around to see Derek coming towards her

"Dr. Shepherd," she said trying not to smile, "You paged?"

"Yes, um. I kinda need to ask you a favor. I need your help on this case that I have,"

"But I assigned Dr. Urza with you. What happened?"  
"I had to kick him off the case. He didn't have a clue what the hell to do. He was actually worse than Alex Karev."

"So you're telling me just because you kicked _my _intern off the case, you want me to fill in for him...like an intern?"

"Well…."

"FORGET IT! God Derek, you should know better. Get _yourself_ an intern, because if you haven't noticed, I'M A FREKIN RESIDENT NOW!" Meredith turned and stormed away. The two new interns just started for a second, and then tried to catch up with their resident.

"Dr.-?"

"NO!" _Jackass _Meredith didn't even turn back to Derek.

"Shit,"

--------

Even after the incident with Derek, Meredith was in a pretty good mood. She got home after Izzy, but before George. Meredith sat down her bag on the table and walked over to Izzy. Of course, she was baking for the "party" that night.

"Hey Mer, good day?"

"Ya, actually it was. I mean I yelled at Derek today, but other than that, it was good. My two new interns need A LOT of work, but I think I'll live," Meredith bit into a chocolate chip cookie Izzy just pulled out of the oven,

"You yelled at Derek? About what?" Izzy turned to Meredith, also taking a cookie and nibbling on it

"You know how I got paged at lunch? It was him. He kicked one of my interns off a case, and he wanted me to fill in him. Practically, he wanted me to be an intern again. So I yelled at him," Meredith rolled her eyes, "I mean he had the nerve to do that, in front of 2 interns!"

"Jackass,"

"I know,"

George walked in followed by Christina and Burke. Izzy started to run around frantically, trying to get more food together. Meredith ran upstairs to change, as George tried to entertain the guests. When Meredith got back downstairs, she saw that Alex had arrived. Flustered by the sudden guests, Meredith tried to turn on some music. Suddenly the doorbell rang

"I didn't invite anyone else, did you guys?" called Meredith heading towards the door

"Umm," said George stepping out into the foyer

"GEORGE!" Meredith yelled as she opened the door. She saw Miranda Bailey standing on her front porch.

"Dr. Bailey, what a pleasant surprise," said Meredith as she shot George a look

"What? She overheard me and Izzy talking about it, what could I say…no?"

"Ya, Grey. You better watch it. Remember what I said about you being an intern again,"

"Welcome, Dr. Bailey. Izzy is getting sweets and there is alcohol in the fridge. Help yourself,"

"That's better Grey," Bailey started to head towards the kitchen when the doorbell rang again. Meredith shot George another look,

"Oh, ya and um-"

"George, please don't tell me this is going to be Derek standing on the other side of this door,"

Sure enough, Derek was at the door, holding a dozen roses, a bottle of Tequila and Vodka, and he had Emily behind him,

"Hey. I brought these for you," He handed the roses to Meredith, "These for the party," He handed George the alcohol, "And her, because I thought she should have some fun with her half-sister. May I come in?" Meredith was standing there, shocked.

"Um, Emily come on in, and make yourself home. Don't be shy. Derek, can I speak to you out here?" said Meredith trying to recover from the shock of the sudden surprise. Meredith let Emily in, and then stepped outside to talk to Derek. When she closed the door, she started to yell at him again,

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU THINK THESE WILL GET ME TO SAY 'I'M SORRY?' ROSES? DEREK SHEPHERD YOU ARE A JACKASS!"

"Mer, -"

"NO! GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE! AFTER THE WAY THAT YOU TREATED ME, YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO BLOW IT OVER BECAUSE OF ROSES? GOD DEREK, YOU REALLY ARE FULL OF YOURSLEF! GOOD NIGHT!" Meredith turned to leave, when Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He kissed her with a passion, and love. They broke apart, and Meredith was in tears,

"I hate you," she whispered

"I love you too," whispered Derek back, as they walked back into the house together, trying to enjoy the night.

------

Meredith found Derek in her bed the next morning

"Shit," she said as she got up and took a shower. She crept downstairs, to see everyone on the floor, except Bailey. She was in the kitchen making 9 cups of coffee.

"Good morning Dr. Grey," said Bailey, with a little stiffness in her voice

"Not now Dr. Bailey," she took a cup of coffee and began to drink it. "Mmmmmmmm. This is good,"

"Not now? Grey, I don't care if you're a resident or not, it's still not appropriate for you to be sleeping with an attending,"

"What about Christina? She's sleeping with a attending too, but I never see you on her," Meredith took another drink of coffee with a smile on her face

"Well, um, I planning to, um, talk to her, and um, -"

"No disrespect Dr. Bailey, but if you're going to get on me, then shouldn't you get on Christina too. It's not fair. And besides, he's not married anymore. He wasn't even supposed to be here last night. But he came and the rest is a blur,"

"Well I can tell you exactly what happened. I heard you two yelling last night, but when you came back in, you were holding hands. You had a little too much to drink and when you went to bed, he followed, and you didn't reject," Meredith just looked back into her coffee, trying not to blush. Everyone was now starting to wake up. Emily came in blushing by the sights of her bosses and quickly grabbed a cup of coffee. She then slipped out the door and headed towards the hospital, before Christina woke up. Shortly after Christina walked in, with a hangover, as usual.

"Mer, where the hell is your aspirin?"

"Up stairs bathroom, here I'll get it for you. I have a feeling you're not the only one, who is going to need it," said Meredith as she slipped upstairs, and everyone else began to wake up. She walked into the bathroom to see Derek,

"Shit, crap, uh Hi!"

"Good morning to you too. Sleep well?" Derek smiled at her

"I really don't want to talk about how you took advantage of me right now Derek. I just want the aspirin, everyone has a hangover," Meredith walked in and grabbed the aspirin and ran out, before she said something else stupid. She looked back to see Derek staring at her, still smiling.

"Shit," she said as she walked downstairs, to the start of a very long day.

-------

Everyone arrived to the hospital late. Meredith hurried to change and then but her interns to work.

"Okay, Davis I want you with Shepherd today. Shultz, I want you with Burke. Urza, pit, um, Ronga Bailey, and Risca, Dr. Montgomery. People I got a headache, so make me happy," Meredith tuned and started to head on her rounds. As luck would have it she ran into Derek in the elevator,

"Dr. Shepherd," she said as she climbed into the elevator

"Ah, Dr. Grey just the person I wanted to see,"

The doors closed and the elevator started to move,

"Really? Why?" Meredith turned towards him and smiled

"Well, I got this patient, and-"  
"Derek, just tell me the truth,"

"Fine, what was that last night?"

"What?"

"You. You weren't yourself. You were-"

"I was drunk, and you took advantage of me. Just like you did over a year ago" said Meredith as the doors opened to the pit, and she walked out,

"We'll talk later then. Tonight, Joe's. 8…be there," Meredith just continued down the hall pretending not the hear him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: I know that Ch.13,14, and 15aren't that great, but I promise that I'll try to make the rest better.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Real Love Always Happens the Second Time**

Meredith walked into Joe's and looked around. It was 8:30 and she was late. She had an emergency surgery to perform back at the hospital that couldn't wait. Finally after a few minutes of frantic searching she found Derek and walked towards him

"I though you stood me up," he said when he finally saw her

"Sorry, some guy came in, needing a bullet removed from his leg. Of course, I get to perform the surgery. I just got out," Meredith ordered her usual and sat down next to Derek.

"Well, that's the life of a surgeon," Derek said smiling, "So, how's the interns?"

Meredith just gave him a 'don't-even-ask-look'

"That bad?"

Meredith just turned back towards her drink,

"Well, I got something planned for tonight. Follow me,"

Meredith rolled her eyes and got up. Even though she wasn't in the mood for surprises, she gave in. Derek led her to his car, and opened the door for her

"Derek, I got-"

"I know, this won't take long. I'll have you home by 11, I promise," Derek smiled and got into the car. Meredith was anxious. She didn't know where Derek was taking her. After a few minutes of driving, Meredith recognized the route.

"Derek, why are we going to the ferryboats?"

"You'll see,"

He pulled into a parking lot, and parked. He got out and opened the door for Meredith. Reluctantly she got out and followed him. He led her to a nearby ferryboat and they climbed aboard. They both climbed several flights of stairs to the captain's deck,

"Derek, where-"

"We're here,"

Derek opened the door to a candle lit room. Inside there was a table for 2, a candle, 2 classes, and a bottle of wine.

"Derek, what the hell is this?"

"Well, Meredith, we. Never really got a chance to be alone and there is something I wanna run by you, but that's for later. Now c'mon, let's eat. I'm starving," Meredith gave him a look and gave in. She sat down, only to have Burke come in.

"Good evening, I'm Preston, I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you Miss. Grey?"

"Dr. Burke? What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I'm your waiter. Now may I recommend the steak? It's absolutely divine,"

Meredith gave Derek a 'what-the-hell-is-going-on?' look. He just smiled

"That would be great Preston. Thanks,"

Burke left the room. Meredith turned towards Derek again

"Derek Shepherd if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to kill you!"

"Alright. Meredith look, from the first night I met you, I've loved you. I look forward to everyday at the hospital, because I get to see you. When you grieve, I grieve. 5 months ago, when you tried to kill yourself; I didn't know what to do. I wanted to kill myself. Seeing you hopeless there, I felt hopeless. I realized that I never loved Addison as much as I love you. I made a mistake not signing those papers, before. I was stupid. Now I know, that signing them was the best thing that I could have done. So tonight, Meredith Grey, I ask you," Derek got out of his chair and got down on one knee. He pulled out a small box from his coat; "Will you marry me?"

Meredith looked down at Derek and started to cry. She didn't know what to say,

"Derek, I…." Meredith sighed, "This is all too much and we're going so fast. But I love you too Derek. I've never loved a man as much as you. When you chose Addison, I thought I never would love again. I was heart broken. That night, when we slept together during the prom, I understood that I still loved you and not Finn. I knew that you loved me too, not Addison. So yes Derek Shepherd, I will marry you." Tears started to stream down her face. Derek slipped the ring onto Meredith's finger. Then they kissed like they never kissed before,

"But," said Meredith pulling away "You're not moving in just yet,"

Derek just laughed as he started to kiss his fiancé again.

-----------

"He asked you to marry him and you said yes? WHAT THE HELL MEREDITH!" Christina was in rage, when Meredith got back to her house

"Well, I think it's about time," said Izzy, examining Meredith's ring, "Wow, that's some rock!"

"I agree with Christina Mer. One night you love him, the next you call him a jackass. How do we know that's not what it's going to be like when you to get married?" said George as he put his 2 cents in.

"Well thanks for the support guys! I thought you would be happy for me. Look's like only Izzy here is the only one that is!" Meredith got up from the kitchen table and headed towards her room. Christina got up and followed her.

"GO AWAY!"

"Meredith, I'm not going away. I'm just mad okay. Okay, no I'm jealous. There I said it, I'm jealous!"

Meredith spun around and looked at her best friend

"What did you say?"

"I'm jealous. I guess that, I'm so pissed that McDreamy asked you before Burke asked me. I mean, look, I had 2 miscarriages! You haven't even come close to become pregnet, and McDreamy still pops the question, and I'm here still waiting for Burke to do it!" Christina turned so her back was facing Meredith

"Oh Christina. The time will come," Meredith went over to her friend and hugged her. "He's just one of those people who is a work alcoholic. He'll realize sometime that he loves you more than work. I mean look; you've been staying at my house for the last 3 days. You'd think that he'd get the hint sometime" Both girls erupted in laughter.

"Now c'mon. We got to go to work tomorrow. At least you won't be the one who everyone is going to talk about," Christina left the room feeling better. Meredith pulled on her favorite Dourmont (sorry I don't know how to spell it) T-shirt and slipped into bed. The only problem was that she wasn't tired. Meredith pulled her left hand out from under the covers and examined her ring.

_I can't believe I said yes. Am I the dumbass now? _Without knowing it, Meredith fell asleep with her head busy with thoughts.

-------

Meredith walked into the locker room the next morning. Her mind was still buys, but she was trying to hide that. Izzy was already ready to go. She passed by Meredith and gave her a quick smile and left. Christina was still a little mad over last night, but she was getting over it.

"Hey," said Meredith as she walked over to her best friend

"Hi," Christina didn't even look up from her shoe that she was tying.

"Christina look at me!" Christina didn't move. Finally she rose up and looked at Meredith. Obviously she had been crying.

"What's wrong," Meredith sat down next to her friend

"Nothing," Christina looked up, trying to clean herself up

"Christina, I've known you long enough that it's never nothing. Now the interns can wait. Now tell me what's wrong!"

"Fine if you have to know…. Burke asked me to marry him,"

"WOW! That's great!"

"Meredith you don't understand. I mean sure it's great, but is it?"

"Ya, I mean why wouldn't it be? You love him right? Last night you were complaining that he hadn't asked you yet. So what's the problem"

"Yes I know, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not ready!"

"WHAT? Christina! What was that all about last night? What did you tell him?"

"I didn't. I kinda just ran out on him,"

"CHRISTINA!"

"What? Now he's avoiding me or asking me 'well….'"

"What do you expect from him? When McDreamy asked me I said 'yes,' and now I'm kinda rethinking it. I guess you're doing the right thing, but you can't leave him hanging there. Let him know how you feel, and then talk it out,"

"Who are you? Dr. Phil?"

Meredith laughed "No, but I'm an engaged resident late for rounds. See ya!" Meredith ran out of the locker room to bump right into Derek and Burke.

"Oh, sorry Derek. Hello Dr. Burke!"

"Good morning Dr. Grey. Congratulations! It was about time you and Dr. Shepherd here decided to get married! Too bad Christina doesn't feel the same way!"

"I talked to her just a minute ago sir. I'm sorry, but you know how she is. Just talk to her and try to work things out," Meredith turned and walked down the hall. A few minutes later she heard all too familiar footsteps.

"Derek, I know that's you," Meredith turned around. Sure enough Derek was standing there, but he didn't look happy

"You had no right to do that," he spat

"Excuse me?"

"How could you say that to him?"

"Christina is my best friend. Burke proposed to her and she ran out on him! He won't let her explain and she's too scared to. He needs to talk to her and understand how she's feels" Meredith turned and left

"Meredith,"

"Derek, I got rounds," Meredith continued down the hall. When she turned the corner she stopped and slid against a wall. She sat there examining her ring. _Did I make the right choice?_

"GREY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU GOT 5 INTERNS WAITING FOR YOU! STOP LOOKING AT YOUR RING AND GO!" Meredith shot up at the sound of Bailey's voice down the hall. She ran and turned the corner to her confused interns just in time.

"Hi sorry. I got preoccupied with something. Okay, anyway. Urza pit. Yes again, now go! Ronga, Bailey. Risca Shepherd. Davis Burke and Shultz front desk. Yes front desk. That means you won't be needing scrubs. NOW MOVE PEOPLE!" Meredith saw her interns scatter. She sighed and went to go on her own rounds, before Bailey caught her again, and put her back as an intern.

-------

Meredith sat down at Joe's Bar after her shift and gave out a long sigh.

"Long day Mer?" asked Joe as he gave her, her usual.

"Yes and no. Someone said the quiet word at lunch, so you know what that means," Joe laughed as he watched one of his favorite customers drink her drink as she told him his problems. "Joe. What do you think of this?" Meredith showed Joe her ring

"Wow! Shepherd asked you?"

Meredith nodded.

"Well Mer, I don't know. I've seen your good days and bad days. You claim that you love him a lot, but then the next day you think he's an ass. Frankly I don't know. He looks like a nice guy for you, but he's hurt you too much. All I can say is, how do you know that he won't do the same thing to you, that he did to Addison?" Joe turned and went to his other customers, leaving Meredith to ponder what he told her. Suddenly the door opened. The sound of the bell made Meredith jump out of her chair.

"Relax Mer, it's just us!" Meredith saw Izzy and George come in and sit next to her.

"Why you so jumpy?" asked George as he ordered a round of drinks

"I don't know. I guess because I was half expecting Derek to walk in the door. Sorry,"

"No it's cool," George went back to his drink but Izzy saw something wrong.

"Hey Mer are you okay?" George stopped drinking and turned his attention towards the two girls,

"Yes and no. I mean I keep asking my self did I make the right decision? Should I marry him? Should I let him go? I talked to Joe and he's right. How _do_ I know he won't hurt me again? How _do_ I know he won't treat me like he treated Addison? What if a new intern comes in and he goes after her and leaves me after 11 years? How do I know he won't ever hurt me again?" Meredith kept staring at her ring

"Mer, I don't know. But, you love him don't you? Sure he's hurt you, but he's McDreamy isn't he? He's swept you off your feet-"

"But he threw her back down," interrupted George. Izzy shot him a look

"ANYWAY! He swept you off your feet and carried you away. He's always been there for you, comforting you,"

"No, actually that's been me,"

"GEORGE! Mer, he's tried to repair you, but failed. But at least he tried right? Give him one more chance Mer. I think this time, he does realize he loves you," Izzy got up and carried George with her.

"HEY!"

"C'MON GEORGE!" Meredith laughed as she watched her two friends leave.

"She does have a point there you know," Meredith turned to see Derek standing behind her.

"Derek, I didn't hear you come in!"

"I just slipped in. Mer, she's right. I do love you. Addison wasn't love like this. I've never had love like this before. Every time I see you in the hall, my heart skips a beat. I'm sorry that I hurt you before. I didn't realize the love then. Addison was great, but you're wonderful! I love you Meredith Grey. If you turn me down now, I don't know what I'll do. Please, stay with me and be my wife," By this time the whole bar was staring at them.

"Derek, I-"

"Meredith," Derek came and kissed her with such passion. Meredith had never been kissed like that before. At that moment, she knew that he did love her. He loved her more than he did Addison.

"Okay," she whispered "I'll stay," Derek kissed her one last time before turning and leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he called as he left. When he left Joe came over to her

"Well?"

"He really is McDreamy," sigh Meredith as she finished her drink, smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Bad Feelings Always Bring Surprises**

From the moment Meredith woke up, she knew something was wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew something bad was going to happen. Cautiously she took a shower and got dressed. She walked downstairs to see George and Izzy sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

" 'Bout time you got up Mer. We were going to leave you," George didn't even look up from the comics that he was reading,

"Sorry," said Meredith preoccupied.

"Hey Mer you alright? Did something happen last night that we should know about?" Izzy watched every move that Meredith made

"No, last night was perfect. It's just that, something bad is going to happen today I just feel it," Meredith made her way to the refrigerator and started at the calendar. After a couple minutes, she spun around swearing,

"SHIT, CRAP! DAMMIT!"

"Meredith? What's wrong?" George put down the comics at the sudden swearing

"Izzy, can I talk to you out here please?" Meredith drug her friend out into the hall, so George wouldn't hear them, he was just staring at them

"Okay, what's up Mer," asked Izzy when they got into the hall

"Izzy listen to me. Today I'm supposed to start my period. But, what if this is the bad thing I'm feeling? What if I don't start. What if it turns out I'M PREGNANT!" Meredith whispered violently

"Whoa, Mer slow down. Look, it's only 5 a.m. You have the WHOLE day for it to start. I think your 'bad' feeling is that you won't get to do surgery or the ER is going to be slow again or something,"

"No Izzy, this is IT! I can feel it,"

"Mer, look, just bring a couple tampons with you. Everything will be okay. It's not the end of the world!" Izzy walked back into the kitchen chuckling. Meredith was left standing in the hallway staring at her abdomen. _I just know that I'm pregnant and that's the bad feeling, I just know it. _

--------

Meredith was jumpy at work. Every chance she got, she was in the bathroom, checking to see if she started. Unfortunately, she was dry. Bailey was starting to notice Meredith's strange behaviors. After the 6th time she saw Meredith go into the restroom, she decided to corner her.

"Oh! Dr. Bailey, uh hi! I was just going back to rounds and-"

"Grey, every time I turn around you're in here. Now do you have some kind of bladder problem we need to know about?"

"No, ma'am it's just that,"

"What Grey?"

"Well…I woke up this morning having a bad feeling about today. Well, today is supposed to be 'that-time-of-month'. Well, it hasn't started yet and I'm worried that I might be pregnant," Meredith stood in front of her old resident, embarrassed.

"Look Grey, if you're that worried, go see, Addison Montgomery. I know you don't want to, but that's the only way I see it. I'm tired of you leaving your interns around. Now, I want you to go up to her at lunch, and ask her to help you. If you're fine, I don't want any of this jumpy business. If your not, then we'll go from there," Bailey turned and left the restroom leaving a shocked and reluctant Meredith.

------

"Sorry guys, but I got to go see Satan for something. I'll be back ASAP," Meredith headed the other way towards the delivery department. All her friends were staring at her, wondering why she was skipping lunch.

"Mer, is it about-"

"Izzy shut up! Go to lunch, I'll explain later," She turned and left her friend's shocked. She climbed into the elevator. Luckily it was empty. _At least that's one good day today_. Meredith entered the delivery unit and went up to the nurse's station.

"Hi, I'm looking for Addison Montgomery, could you tell me where she is,"

"She's right here Meredith Grey, turn around,"

Meredith heard that shrill voice, as she slowly turned around,

"Uh, hi Addison, I uh wanted to talk to you about something, um-"

"Well, what is it?"

"Can we go in here?" Meredith entered the nearest empty room and closed the door behind her.

"Okay look Grey, make this quick, I got patients,"

"Addison, I know you hate my guts, but I need you to do this one favor for me." Meredith took a deep breath, "Addison…. I think I'm pregnant." The room was quiet for a few awkward moments.

"I'm sorry Meredith, but what did you say?"

"I said… 'I think I'm pregnant'. Can you check me to see? Today I'm supposed to start my period, but nothing's happened,"

"So, that-"

"God Dammit Addison, can you please just check me? Please. Don't judge me right now. Right now I'm just like another patient of yours. Please, Addison. Please?"

Addison could see Meredith was scared.

"All right, lay down. I'll page Dr. Yang to let her-"

"NO! Please, page Izzy Stevens. Christina doesn't know yet. Please, just page her,"

"Alright…just clam down Meredith. I'll get a nurse to page her. Just lay down and get into this gown. I'll be right back."

Meredith sighed a sigh or relief. She was glad that Addison wasn't treating her like dirt right now. She was just happy, that she was doing this for her. Meredith got into the gown and laid down on the table. _So this is what it's like to be patient in this wing._ A few minutes later, Addison came back in.

"Okay Meredith, I'm going to do a pregnancy test. Then I'm going to absolutely check that you are pregnant, if the test comes back positive. You ready?"

Meredith just nodded,

"Okay,"

First she gave Meredith the test.

"Okay, Meredith, the test came back positive. Now I'm going to be absolutely sure that it's right,"

"Dammit," whispered Meredith as Addison started the second portion.

After a few more minutes, Addison pulled off her gloves.

"Okay. I'm done. I guess congratulations are in order. Meredith Grey, you are indeed pregnant. Do you want me to tell Derek for you?"

"NO! I mean, thanks Addison for doing this for me. But, can you do a couple more things for me? First, **don't** tell Derek. Please, I know you want to, but can you PLEASE keep this on the down low?"

Addison reluctantly nodded her head

"Okay second I'm terrified Addison, I really am! Can you help me get through this! Afterwards, I don't care what the hell you do to me, just help me get through this,"

"Meredith, I'll do whatever I can. Look, right now you're not the intern who screwed my husband. Right now you're not the girl who slept with him on prom night. Right now you're not even the resident that is engaged to my ex-husband. Right now you're a scared patient of mine. I always put my patients first Meredith, and that includes you," Addison finished her 'speech' with a smile,  
"Thanks Addison,"

"No problem Mer. I'll just need you to come in, when I ask you to. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or Dr. Bailey,"

Meredith turned and walked out of the unit. She found the nearest bathroom and threw up. _I can't believe I'm pregnant. I can't believe I'm pregnant with Derek's baby and his ex-wife is my OBGYN. Shit, this is going to be a long 9 months. _Meredith walked out of the bathroom and into the elevator. She was going back to her interns, and figuring out what she was going to tell Derek.

-----

Meredith threw her bag down on the couch and flopped down. She flipped on the TV. Besides finding out she was pregnant, she preformed 2 emergency surgeries. She was positive that they day was finally over. The door opened and Izzy walked in

"Hey, Mer," she said quietly. She walked over to Meredith and sat down in a chair. "I got the page. Are you all right?"

"Ya Izz, I'm great. You know, it's always nice to have your OBGYN to be your fiancée's ex-wife, and then perform 2 surgeries one after another. Ya Izz, I'm great!" Suddenly George and Derek walk in.

"HEY!" Derek said enthusiastically as he walked over and kissed Meredith, "Today was great wasn't it? 2 surgeries! Yes, I love being a neurosugeron! How was your day beautiful?"

Meredith gave Izzy a 'what-do-I-do' look. She just shrugged.

"Derek," Meredith rose from the couch, "Can I talk to you in my room please?"

"Sure Mer," Both got up. Meredith led Derek to her room. Her heart was pounding. When they were both in her room, she closed the door and took a deep breath.

"Derek, there is something I need to tell you. There is no easy way of doing this," Meredith was sweating bullets,

"Mer, are you alright? Bailey told me that you were jumpy all day. You know you can tell me anything,"

"Alright. It involves Addison too, but don't freak out. Derek, today I skipped my period. Bailey told me to go up to Addison so I did. Derek…. I'm pregnant."

Derek just stood there looking at Meredith

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was. Derek, I'm pregnant, and you're the dad. God Dammit Derek say something!"

"Wow. Sorry Meredith, but…Addison and I tried, but we never succeeded. I've always wanted a kid. Do you really think you can do this?"

"Derek, if I can handle you, then I think I can handle a baby for 9 freakin months!"

Both doctors tried to laugh. Derek leaned in and pecked Meredith on the cheek

"Well, looks like were going to be parents,"

"Ya it does, doesn't' it?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A Very Eventful Day**

Meredith walked into the locker like she did everyday. She tried to hide the fact that she was pregnant so she did her same routine. When she exited the locker room, Christina cornered her.

"Something's wrong with you. Yesterday you were acting really weird and today, it's like nothing's happened. What's wrong" Christina eyed her

"Nothing. Look, I gotta go. There is this patient I need to handle and then all my interns. We'll talk later," Meredith slipped away from Christina and walked down the hall. She found her interns in their usual spot.

"Okay, yesterday I know I was really jumpy, but today is different. Urza you're with me. Ronga, pit. Risca, Montgomery. Shultz Bailey and Davis Burke. Well what are you waiting for?" All the inters scattered.

"Uh, Dr. Grey, um-"

"You heard me Urza. Now c'mon,"

She led her intern down the hall into a special room.

"Good morning Mrs. Yrink, this is Dr. Urza, he'll be assisting me today,"

"Uh, Dr. Grey,"

"Dr. Urza," said Meredith, ignoring her intern, "This is Mrs. Yrink. She's been a special case of mine," Meredith gave her patient a wink. Mrs. Yrink smiled back

"I've always loved you Meredith. I'm so blessed to have you as my doctor,"

Meredith smiled, then turned towards her intern

"Dr. Urza, please hand me her chart,"

Picking up the chart Dr. Urza scanned through it. He soon figured out why she was so special. There was something obviously in her brain, and pressing up against her spinal cord. Something, that would normally kill someone but, here was Mrs. Yrink alive and healthy.

"So Dr. Urza, what do you propose we do?"

"Well, um, I would say get her down for a CT scan, and show them to Dr. Shepherd,"

"Very good Urza, do that now, and I'll be there in a second,"

Dr. Urza took Mrs. Yrink out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. Meredith paged Derek to let him know about this patient and that she was heading to do a CT scan. Meredith stayed in the empty room for a second. Meredith looked around the room. It looked familiar to her.

"Meredith?"

Meredith spun around to see who startled her

"George! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry. Hey, you okay? You seemed really weird in the locker room,"

"Meredith continued to look around the room

"Mer?"

"This room looks really familiar," was all she said, trying to ignore George's comment

"Well, I guess ya. I mean it should! You spent nearly all of May in here. But, that's not what's been bothering you. Mer, look, you can tell me anything,"

"George, you don't know how much I want to tell you, but I just can't. I don't know why but I can't,"

"Alright." George turned to leave. But first he gave Meredith a big hug,

"You know where I sleep if you ever wanna talk,"

He turned to leave. _Awww, I can't do that to him. I've already done enough,_

"George wait!"

George turned around, "Ya?"

"Shut the door. I don't want anyone to hear this. Only Izzy, Derek, and Addison know this, and maybe Bailey, but that's it. George you have to promise me that you won't tell ANYONE! I don't even want you to talk about it, unless, anyone that I named mentions it. Got it?"

George nodded.

"Okay," Meredith took a deep breath, "George…I'm pregnant, and Derek is the dad,"

George just stood there looking at her

"Please say something,"

George didn't say anything. He just turned and left the room. Meredith just stood in her spot, watching the door close behind him.

------

"I can't find anything here Dr. Grey. I don't know what it could be," Dr. Urza and Meredith were leaning over the computer screen. "Are you sure there is something in there?"

"Positive. She's has been complaining about headaches and back pains. There's got to be something there,"

"You paged me Dr. Grey?" Derek came walking in at the same moment Meredith finished her sentence

"Yes Dr. Shepherd. I have this patient. I've told you about her. Mrs. Yrink? Well, Dr. Urza and I can't find anything that could be causing her pains,"

Derek leaned in over Meredith.

"Hmmm. Let's get her an MRI, then we'll go from there. Page me when you're done. Uh, Dr. Grey can I talk to you?"

"Dr. Shepherd, I'm sure it can wait. I'll talk to you after my shift,"

Derek looked hurt but he still turned and left. Meredith looked back, but didn't say anything,

"Well you heard Dr. Shepherd Urza, get this women an MRI!"

Meredith turned and walked out of the room. She wanted to follow Derek, but she knew she shouldn't. Deciding against it, she went back to her intern and patient, determined to find out what was wrong with this woman.

--

"Dr. Grey, I think you should see this,"

Meredith moved over to the second computer screen that she's seen today

"Oh my!" whispered Meredith "That poor woman should be dead. Okay Urza, this woman needs emergency surgery. Reserve an OR, get this woman prepped for surgery. I'll page Dr. Shepherd. I want you down in the OR scrubbing in 15 minutes!" Michael Urza left the room in a rush. Meredith paged Derek, and waited for him. 2 minutes later, he came running in,

"I got your page-Oh my!"

"I know Derek. I already had Urza prep an OR. Can you help me?"

"I'll help you with anything Dr. Grey," Derek looked into Meredith's gray eyes.

"Derek Shepherd, this is serious! Now, are you going to help me remove these blood clots and help me save this woman or not?"

"Like I said Dr. Grey, I'll do anything for you!"

Meredith rolled her eyes and left the room with Derek following right behind her. They both entered the scrub room where Michael was already there, and scrubbing.

"Okay Dr. Urza, Dr. Shepherd here will be operating on her brain, and I'll be doing her back. Whenever we need you, I want you to be right by our side. This woman needs her life to be saved, you hear me?"

Michael just nodded his head and headed into the OR.

"Hey Mer, do you know this woman?" asked Derek, as he was drying his hands trying to figure out why she's so determined to save this lady

"Let's just say she's a close friend of mine," answered Meredith shortly as she entered the OR ready for surgery.

--

"Time of death 12:42 p.m." All Meredith could hear was the sound of Derek's voice. She casually walked out of the OR like it was another surgery. She scrubbed off and left before anyone else. When she got out of the small room she made a run for it. She ran into the nearest bathroom and into a stall. She started to throw up into the toilet. Luckily Christina saw her and ran into the bathroom after her friend.

"Mer?"

There was no answer. Christina tried to open the stall where Meredith ran into but it was locked

"Meredith?"

Still no answer. There was no crying, no sound of throwing up, nothing. Christina kicked down the stall door. There was Meredith lying on the floor. She had fainted.

"OH MY GOD!" Christina picked up her friend and carried her outside. There she met Derek. He was speechless.

"I found her like this," explained Christina.

"I-I-I don't know-"

"Take her up to Addison, Shepherd!" Derek turned to see Bailey walking down the hall. "Dr. Urza here came and got me when he saw his resident acting strange after her surgery. The baby is just making her sick. Derek, that's why she fainted. But there is no need to be alarmed this is what usually happens during a pregnancy,"

Christina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Meredith pregnant?

"Now C'mon Shepherd, get her up to Addison NOW!"

Derek did what Bailey told him. Slowly he carried his fiancée up the stairs and into the elevator.

"D-Derek?" Meredith slowly opened her eyes when the elevator started to move

"Shhhhh, everything is going to be alright. I'm taking you to Addison. You just fainted, that's all,"

"Oh okay," Meredith tried to close her eyes again

"Mer, Hon, you can't close your eyes. Please just look at me,"

Meredith just smiled and she let Derek take her up to Addison.

---

"Well, Mer you're going to be alright. Like Miranda said, this happens during a pregnancy. Just drink some water and in a few hours you can go back to work,"

"Thanks Addison," Meredith tried to get up out of bed, but Derek pushed her down

"Derek! I got interns!"

"Meredith, you've left them enough for them for them to know what to do. They'll be fine. I'm the nuero guy here, and I should know what to do if someone faints. You need to stay here and rest. Drink some water and Addison let will let you back into the hospital at 4. Make sure she gets some food in her too please Addison. I'll see you later,"

Derek kissed Meredith ontop of the head and left.

"You two really do love each other, don't you?" Addison asked after Derek left the room. She was obviously jealous, but she couldn't say anything right now.

"Ya, I guess we do." Said Meredith as she sank into her pillows

--

Meredith left her room at 4 like Derek instructed and went down to find her interns. She ran into Christina along the way

"Hey!" cried Meredith. There was no answer from her friend, "Christina?"

"What? Is there anything else life changing that you haven't told me about yet?" Christina spat,  
"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? MEREIDTH GREY YOU'RE FREKIN PREGNANT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! OH WAIT NO, YOU TELL EVERYTHING TO BAMBI FIRST!"

Christina turned and stormed away.

"Shit," Meredith mumbled as she climbed into the elevator

"HEY MER! HOLD IT!" Derek came running in just as the elevator started to close. Meredith stuck her foot out just in time

"Thanks," he sighed when he stepped in

"No problem,"

"I see you're better,"

"Much, thank you,"

Derek kissed Meredith on the head again.

"Hey Derek," said Meredith pulling away

"Hmm?"

"If I'm pregnant, then don't you think we should be setting a wedding date?"

"I guess so?" laughed Derek,

"Derek Shepherd I'm serious. I want to be married before the baby comes,"

"Alright. Look we'll talk about it tonight. Can I come over?"

"What just because we're engaged, you think you can just invite yourself over?" laughed Meredith

"Awww c'mon Mer, please?" Derek did a little puppy dog face

"Aww, how can I refuse that?" Meredith kissed Derek on the cheek as the elevator door opened. "Okay, see ya at my place around 10? I need to work extra to make up for my absence this afternoon,"

"Perfect. I have a surgery tonight. 10 it is!"

Both doctors went seperate ways. Even though the day had been very eventful, Meredith was wearing a huge smile on her face as she walked the halls, looking for her interns.

**_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE PREGNANCY AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT IT GOING ON! I LOVE SUPPORTIVE CRITISIM! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Perfection is the Key**

Izzy got home early from her shift. She knew Meredith and George would be arriving later on that night so she decided to surprise them with a nice dinner. As she started to get all her pots and pans out, she heard a knock at the door. _Mer and George still have another 3 hours on their shift. Who could this be?_ She heard the knock again. Izzy left the kitchen and went to the front door. Cautiously she opened it,

"Hey," Izzy recognized that voice anywhere

"Alex?" Izzy opened the door a little bit wider, " What are you doing here? What about your shift?"

"It ended early, so I thought I might come by here. Can I come in?"

"Uh, ya sure," Izzy opened the door wider so Alex could step in. "I'm sorry, but it's such a surprise to see you here. We haven't talked in a while,"

"Ya I know. That's the actually why I came here," Izzy noticed he didn't have the sarcastic tone in his voice. He actually sounded…. compassionate.

"Oh, well I was just making dinner for Meredith and George, but c'mon into the kitchen,"

"Izzy, I really need to talk to you,"

Izzy turned and saw that Alex wasn't kidding around

"Oh, ok, c'mon lets go into the living room then,"

Izzy led Alex into the living room. She went back into the kitchen and brought out 2 cups of coffee

"Okay, let's talk,"

"Izzy, I-I, shit,"

"Alex?"

"Look Izzy you have no idea how hard this is to say. I know you loved Denny and that, and what you did to yourself after he died it just killed me. Seeing you hurt, hurt me. Izz, I never want to see you hurt like that again,"

"Alex-"

"Izzy please listen to me. I have never meant to hurt you. I never want to hurt you like I did again. I guess what I'm trying to say…Izzy Stevens, I-I love you,"

Izzy stared at Alex, tears running down her face,

"Oh Alex, I know you never wanted to hurt me. I was just mad, that you slept with a nurse in the same on-call room. I was mad, and Denny made it all better. I loved him, but I guess I also loved you. I was just so angry, I never got over it. Denny gave me what you didn't. But when Denny died, reality hit me. All my emotions came pouring out. I wasn't only crying about him. All my anger and sadness that was bottled up and that was the time I released it. Alex I know you never meant to hurt you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you too,"

Both looked at each other, then dove into a long kiss

"What do you say we leave Grey and O'Malley to fend for themselves, and we go out to dinner?" asked Alex, pulling away

"I say, how about you help me with dinner, and we can go out tomorrow,"

"Works for me,"

They both got up and headed for the kitchen holding hands. They wanted to make one of the best dinners ever.

------

"She didn't even tell me and I'm her best friend!" Burke and Christina were leaving the hospital and walking into the parking lot. Christina had just finished her shift and Burke had waited for her. They were heading to Meredith's house since Izzy invited them over for dinner.

"I can see why you're upset, but please don't be. She was probably was going to tell you, but it just wasn't the right time. I mean, you didn't tell her about your pregnancy,"

"BURKE! Whose side are you on?"

"I'm just saying,"

Christina climbed into the car and slumped in her seat

"Christina-"

"Just drive,"

"Christina,"

"What?"

"I want to talk to you,"

"Haven't we done enough talking for one day?"

"Christina, this is serious,"

Christina turned to Burke. Sure enough, he face was solemn.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you run from me when I proposed to you?"

Christina sat there, looking into Burke's eyes. A lone tear ran down her face,  
"Because, I'm scared Burke. What's going on with Shepherd and Meredith, I don't want that to happen to us,"

"Oh Christina, it won't. We love each other like we've never loved anyone else. I mean we live together for god sakes!" he laughed, " I mean we've gone through 2 really tough times,"

"Don't remind me,"

"We can have even better times if we get married. You're a resident now and everything will be easier. I love you Christina,"

"Burke, I love you too." Christina kept looking into his dark brown eyes, how could she say no twice?

"Okay, Yes, I'll marry you Pre-Preston Burke,"

Burke leaned over and kissed her,

"Thank you," He went into his coat pocket and took out a small box. He opened it, and pulled out a ring and slipped it onto Christina's finger. She just smiled at him as he started the car and started to drive over to Meredith's house.

-----

Meredith and George entered the house dead tired. They both got out late, since they both had surgeries to perform. Meredith was late for her 'date' with Derek, but she knew he would understand. They found the house unusually quiet when they finally understood they were in the house

"What's going on?" whispered George,

"I don't know. C'mon let's go into the kitchen and see what's going on,"

Both entered the kitchen and just as they thought it was dark and quite. Meredith switched on the light,

"SURPRISE!" Christina, Burke, Izzy, Alex, and Derek jumped out of no where

"What the?" Meredith and George were speechless

"What's the occasion?" asked Meredith, stepping into the kitchen recovering from the shock

"Well, I was just going to make a nice dinner for you two, just because. Then Alex came over and helped me with it. We talked for a while and well….we're a couple now," Izzy gave Alex a peck on the cheek,

"Okay, that's it? You did a surprise party just to tell us that?" questioned Meredith

"Well, then Christina came over and well I think she should tell you,"

"Christina?"

"Well, Burke and I are finally engaged," Christina said it kinda quietly, like she didn't want anyone to know

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Seriously!"

Meredith ran over and gave her best friend a hug

"What? I can't say no twice right?" responded Christina

Meredith just laughed

"And, I wanted to congratulate you and Derek on the baby, so here you go," piped in Izzy

"Oh Izzy,"

Meredith went and gave her other friend a big hug,

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"Oh, ya and I couldn't leave George out, so George, I invited someone over,"

"Who?" asked George stepping forward

"Me,"

George turned around to see Calli standing at the door,

"Call?"

"Hey,"

"Uh, can you guys excuse us please?"

Everyone is the room nodded and George led Calli into the living room

"What the hell are you doing here?" snapped George

"Izzy invited me. Look George, I miss you. Since the day we broke up, I've been practically crying myself to sleep. I know that doesn't seem like me, but I have George. I know I don' t know everyone that well and I got off to a bad start with them, but I'll try to make the best out of it. Please, give me another chance. I'll be nicer to Meredith and Izzy and even Christina. I see how much you care about them and I guess I care about them too. I want to be apart of this one big happy family that you have here. I seems so special,"

"Oh Calli,"

George leaned in and kiss her

"I'm sorry I didn't say it before. I've missed you too. Calli Torres, I love you!"

"I love you to George,"

The kissed again

"C'mon let's go tell everyone,"

George and Calli walked into the kitchen, hand in hand,  
"Hem Hem. Everyone we have announcement to make,"

The whole kitchen got quite suddenly

"Calli and I are back together!"

It was quite in the kitchen for a couple of seconds. Then everyone erupted into cheers

"About time man!" yelled Alex

Meredith, Izzy, and Christina walked over to Calli

"We know we've been harsh on you before, but were willing to give you another chance if you're willing to give us another one,"

"Thanks," said Calli. All 4 girls (even Christina) did a small group hug.

"Mer?"

Meredith pulled away from the group when she heard Derek call her

"Sorry guys," Meredith walked over to Derek

"What's up?"

"Well do you wanna tell everyone now? I mean we've made up our mind right?"

"Are you sure you wanna go through with it though Derek? I mean we made the decision pretty quickly don't you think?"

"As long as you're happy with it,"

"Okay," Meredith smiled at him and cleared her throat. The room got quiet again,

"Everyone, we _also_ have announcement to make,"

Everyone in the room was staring at Meredith and Derek

"Derek and I have made a decision on our wedding date," Meredith looked back and took hold of Derek's hand,

"We decided to get married on February 14 of next year,"

The room exploded into cheers again,

"That's great Mer!" cheered Izzy

"Congratulations Derek," Burke came over and patted Derek on the back

Meredith and Derek locked eyes. They were both thinking the same thing _Perfection._

_**A/N: I know I got kinda caught up in MerDer ( okay, so for the last 18 chapters, it's been devoted to MerDer...sry), so I decided to make this chapter so I could inculde Izzy, George, and Chrtina in. Let you guys know what's been going on with their lives. Even though I did have a little MerDer at the end here, but I couldn't resist ;P. Hope you guys are enjoying this and remeber REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...PLZ:D**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Forever and For Always**

_**February 14,2007**_

"I'm making a mistake. I shouldn't be doing this. I just need to leave," Meredith was pacing the small dressing room. It was the day of the wedding and she was shaking like a leaf,

"I mean, if I can perform freakin brain surgery, shouldn't I be able to go through with me wedding day?"

"I swear Mer, if you say one more thing about this being a mistake, I'm going to stuff your face into this bouquet," Meredith turned around and looked at her maid-of-honor, Christina. "Look in a month, you'll be saying the exact freakin thing to me, so just shut up," Christina smiled at Meredith trying to calm her down as best as she could, but it wasn't going well, "Relax, you and McDreamy love each other. Just think in an hour you will be Mrs. McDreamy,"

"Thanks, that's real comforting!" Meredith was still pacing

"MER…WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED YET?" Izzy came in from the church "Everyone is waiting and Derek is a wreck,"

"That would make two of us! Izz I can't go out there. I'm not ready!"

"Oh Mer!" Izzy came over and gave her friend of huge hug "Trust me, you won't regret this. I mean you do surgeries for god sake, this is so much easier. You love him and he loves you. How easier and straight forward can it be? You're doing a right thing that you SO won't regret," Meredith looked into Izzy's eyes she knew Izzy probably practiced these things in the mirror in the morning or something.

"Thanks Izz,"

"Okay are we going to do this or not?" Christina asked. Izzy and Meredith laughed at seeing her standing in the corner

"C'mon guys, lets go before I change my mind!" said Meredith full of confidence

Izzy laughed and went through the door to alert the church.

"Ready?" asked Christina as she came over to Meredith, helping her put on her veil

"I think so,"

"Trust me Mer, it'll be great,"

Both girls hugged

"Trust me, I don't say that often!"

"Awww, I think Burke is turning you into a softie!"

"WHAT-"

They were interrupted by the music

"I guess this is it,"

"I guess so,"

Christina exited the room and headed for the church. Meredith took one last at herself in the mirror. Her skinny body was bathed in her white wedding gown. She stringy blonde hair was made up nicely into a bun ontop of her head with her veil covering her usually tired face. Meredith smiled and then sighed. The voice of Christina rang in her head: _Relax, you and McDreamy love each other. Just think, in an hour you will be Mrs. Meredith McDreamy._

_Mrs. Meredith McDreamy…hey it's has a better ring then Satan or Meredith Grey-Shepherd, so I think I can live with it. _

Meredith smiled again as she left to what was hopefully going to be the best day of her life.

--

"Do you Meredith Grey take Derek Shepherd to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold? To love and cherish? In sickness and in health? Till death to you part?"

Meredith heard the preacher ask her the demanding question. She knew she wanted to say 'yes'. She looked into Derek's eyes. They looked so happy and loving. She knew those eyes loved her. She knew those eyes would never hurt her again. She knew that she could stay with those eyes and live with them for the rest of her life. She wanted to turn towards Christina and Izzy but she knew she couldn't

"Mer?" she heard Derek whisper her name

"Oh sorry," Meredith realized she took too long to answer. "Yes, I do," announced Meredith

"And do you Derek Shepherd take Meredith Grey to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to hold? To love and cherish? In sickness and in health? Till death to you part?"

"I do," Meredith was kinda surprised to see how quickly Derek answered the question. Those eyes were still staring at her. She couldn't break from that stare. _I wonder if this was the way he looked at Addison at their wedding. I wonder if this is how she felt standing up here, thinking this was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. I just hope the rest of my life is going to last more than 11 years. _

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,"

Derek took Meredith and kissed her with such passion and force, Meredith took it by total surprise. Hand in hand they turned towards the rest of the church. Meredith just now realized how many eyes were staring at her even though there weren't that many people. Besides Izzy, Christina and Burke (the best man) there was The Chief, Bailey and George along with Alex, Olivia (she heard about it somehow), Calli (came with George of course) and a couple other surgeons and nurses. Small, but nice.

"May I have the pleasure of presenting Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd to you,"

The whole church erupted in cheers. Meredith and Derek walked down the aisle. The way he held her hand, she never wanted him to let go. She knew these hands would protect her and their baby forever and for always.

-------

The reception was held at Meredith's house that night. Everyone from the wedding was there. Meredith had changed out of her wedding dress and was in a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. Everyone was dancing and eating. Izzy, along with baking cookies and dinner, baked the 5-layer wedding cake that was practically gone

"Izz, where did you find the time to make this?" asked Meredith getting another slice

"Well, Mer, I've been up for an extra 4 hours this morning baking it," seeing Meredith's shocked face she added "It was no trouble. Burke helped me with it," Meredith laughed as she took her slice and headed over to her new husband,

"Hey," she said. It was pretty loud because of the music so she practically had to yell

"Hey yourself," Derek took a bite out of Meredith's cake "I have a couple things to run by you. C'mon let's go out here,"

Derek led Meredith outback to the moon lit night.

"What's up?" she asked.

"First, do you want to go on a honeymoon?"

Meredith laughed

"What's the point. I mean we're already having a baby. And with our demanding jobs, Derek we can't,"

"Okay. Then we'll just go on a really romantic vacation after the baby comes," he pulled Meredith into a kiss

"Derek!" she playfully yelled at him pulling away, "I'm only planning on having one baby thank you very much,"

"We'll see about that" He kissed her again

"Okay, you're second thing?"

"Oh ya. Hey Mer, what do you say about a house? Not a trailer or not somewhere that you share with 2 other doctors. A real house?"

"Derek! You don't mean it? A house?"

"I know this guy that's a really good architect. He could build a house for us Mer. I a house. Big or small. Wide or skinny. It could have a pool or just a big huge yard. Whatever you want Mer. Just say the word and we could have a house to raise the baby. What do you say?"

"I say, yes Derek Shepherd. A house sounds just wonderful to me. Getting away from George and Izzy will be great. But, I will miss Izzy's baking at 4 a.m. or her cleaning rages,"

Derek and Meredith laughed.

"We can always hire her as a maid!"

"DEREK!"

Both newly weds laughed all the way back into the house. Derek held her close as they walked back. At that moment Meredith knew that this marriage was special. He did love her more than he loved Addison. She knew that his hurting her was a HUGE mistake. She knew that he never did mean to hurt her, he was just trying to make his marriage work. But now, he's in a new marriage that _would_ work. She knew that this marriage would last forever and for always.

**_A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I personally like it. Please let me know if you guys do so I know if I need to add more to it or not. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Fun Surprises**

Meredith woke up the next morning to a jolt from her stomach. She cringed at the sudden surprise.

"Hey? Is everything alright?" Derek lay awake staring up at his new bride. Meredith looked over at him and smiled.

"Here," she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Is it?"  
Meredith nodded

"5 months pregnant and we get to share the baby's first move on our first day of being a married couple. I couldn't have planned it any better,"

Derek pulled Meredith into a long kiss

"I love you," he whispered

"I love you too! Hey Derek, what do you say about getting our first baby picture today? I mean we both have the day off and I need to get some new clothes. I think my old one's are starting to shrink,"

Derek laughed

"Or you're just getting fat!"

Meredith pretended to punch him

"Hey! I'm just kidding. Wow temperamental aren't we this morning! I say getting our first baby pictures sounds like the perfect day to me!"

Meredith and Derek kissed again

"Now I know _this_ marriage isn't a mistake!" said Derek

Meredith laughed as she got out of bed and into the shower. The hot water running down her back soothed and relaxed her. The day before took her by surprise that she really needed this shower. It felt so good just to be back into her normal routine minus work. She was so happy that tomorrow she will be back to work. Meredith got out of the shower and got dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and one of her favorite green blouses. Luckily is still fitted her pretty well. Derek had already slipped out of the room and went downstairs. Meredith pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and climbed down the stairs. Mostly everyone had gone to the hospital. Alex and Calli were in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking to Derek. Izzy was baking cupcakes and George was making more coffee.

"Hey!" welcomed Meredith as she walked into the kitchen "Where did everyone go?"

"Well you see Mer, there is this thing called work," said Izzy sarcastically as she turned around.

"Hey Izz do us a favor and leave the sarcasm to me!" Christina and Burke just walked in from the guestroom. Everyone let out a small giggle  
"So how was the first night of your marriage?" asked Alex taking a sip from his coffee.

Meredith walked over to Derek and sat down. He looked into her beautiful gray eyes.

"It was perfect!" said Meredith frankly

Alex just rolled his eyes and got up

"Well, Chief put me on the first shift. I'll see you guys later," he went over and kissed Izzy good-bye

"Tonight right?"

Izzy just giggled and smiled.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and started to talk about anything and everything. Meredith looked back at Derek talking to Burke.

_An old jackass of a boyfriend turned into a new perfect husband and is now welcomed into my hospital family now. Could this get any better?_

------

Meredith and Derek rode to the mall together. Both couldn't stop smiling the whole way there.

"Mer, you haven't smiled this much in a while. You know you look really beautiful when you smile,"

"Derek, just keep your eyes on the road and off of me," laughed Meredith. Derek pulled into the parking lot and parked pretty close to the entrance.

"Derek I'm freakin 5 months pregnant, I'm not 50 years old. I can walk!"

"I know, but we're going in today to see Addison. I just don't want you to be tired,"

"Derek, I'm not tired, I just want some clothes that fit and some food! I haven't eaten in a while!"

"What do you mean you ate last night?"

"I couldn't keep it down," answered Meredith sheepishly

"Mer, you're telling me that you haven't eaten? In how long?"

"Derek let's just go shop,"  
"No Mer, we're going to go get you some food first,"

Derek and Meredith walked into Seattle's Mall and went straight for the food court.

"Take your pick my love. The food court is your oyster!" Derek held his hands open to the food court

"McDonald's sounds good to me," said Meredith reluctantly looking over to the golden arches

"McDonalds it is then," Derek took her hand and led her over to the small McDonalds,

"Um, I'll have a #4 with everything on it. Mer what do you want?"

"The Fruit and Walnut Salad is fine," answered Meredith as she went over to find a table

Derek watched her worriedly. He grabbed the food and went over to his new wife

"Mer, what's up? First you can't stop smiling and now you won't even talk,"

"It's nothing Derek. I'm just kinda hungry and lightheaded. It's nothing to worry about"

"That's why you need to eat. Now c'mon eat up then we'll go shop. Ok?"

Meredith smiled in acknowledgement and dug into her food.

--

"What do you think of this one?" asked Meredith stepping out of the dressing room wearing a maroon shirt

"Mer, it looks great on you. And so does the other 10,000 shirts that you've tried on," laughed Derek

Meredith laughed too and went back into the dressing room. She came back out holding about 20 shirts and 10 pairs of pants.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready for the last 30 minutes Mer. C'mon we don't wanna keep Satan waiting. Her horns and tail might sprout"

Meredith gave Derek a look and went up to pay for all the new clothes.

"Hey, let me go duck into the bathroom and change real quick," said Meredith walking out of the store

"Okay, but don't be long. Addison is expecting us in about 30 minutes,"

"Relax! The hospital is only 10 minutes away!" yelled Meredith as she ran into the bathroom. She walked into a stall and pulled out a nice Indigo blouse. She knew Derek loved the color indigo and he convinced her that she looked wonderful in it. She pulled on a pair of jeans. All of a sudden, Meredith started to throw up uncontrollably. _It must be the baby. Bailey told me this would happen sometimes. _She heard a knock at the door

"Hey? You alright in there?"

"Ya, I'm fine. It's just probably something I ate," answered Meredith

"Okay," Meredith heard the lady leave. She stepped out of the stall and over to the sink. Luckily nothing got on the new clothes. She washed out her mouth and her face, grabbed her bags, and walked out

"Ready?" she asked, pretending like nothing happened.

"Hey, did something happen in there? This lady came out talking about some person throwing up…was it you?"

Meredith just ignored him

"C'mon, weren't you complaining about us being late?"

Derek shrugged as him and Meredith walked out of the mall and to the car.

-----

"Ah Meredith, good to see you. Derek," Addison just gave Derek a nod and directed her attention towards Meredith; "You ready?"

"I guess,"

Addison led Meredith and Derek into one of the rooms. Meredith lay down on the bed and Addison lifted her maternity shirt up and started to spread some gel on her abdomen.

"This is kinda cold," said Addison

"It's fine,"

Addison smiled at Meredith. She could tell Meredith was scared about this.

"Okay, well just give me a second and we'll try to find your baby,"

Meredith looked up to Derek standing next to her. Derek grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She wished he didn't.

"Okay Meredith, there's your baby,"

Meredith looked onto the ultrasound screen.

"It's so beautiful," whispered Meredith

"Yes it is," smiled Derek

"Would you guys like to know the sex of the baby? I mean you don't want to call it 'it' for 4 more months"

Meredith looked up at Derek

"Do you want to know?"

"Only if you do,"

Meredith sighed

"Yes," was all she said. Addison smiled

"I'll be right back,"

Addison turned and left the room.

"Meredith, I love you," Derek grabbed Meredith's hand

"Derek don't!" Meredith snatched her hand away from his

"Mer?"

"Look Derek, not in front of Addison. I mean, I really want to be friends with her, but you're making it really difficult. I don't care if you don't like her; I want to at least try. I've treated her like crap before even though it wasn't her fault. I really wanna make this work Derek!"

"All right you two. Meredith are you really sure you want to know the sex?" Addison walked back into the room.

Meredith nodded

"All right. Give me another second,"

Meredith looked up at Derek. She saw that he tried to smile. Meredith smiled a real smile back up at him. 'I'm sorry' she mouth,

Derek smiled a real smile and squeezed her hand

"Well congratulations Meredith, you're going to be the mother of a healthy baby girl!"

Meredith started to cry.

"Mer are you ok?" asked Derek

"I'm fine, I'm just happy!"

"Well you two should be. Do you guys want pictures?"

Meredith nodded.

"Okay, they'll be right out,"

Addison left for the third time.

"Derek?"

"Oh Mer! I'm so excited. I've always wanted to be a father. I mean I have 9 freakin nieces and 5 nephews. Addison and I tired, but she couldn't. I'm just so happy to almost be a proud parent of a baby girl!"

Derek leaned down and kissed Meredith

"Okay, well here's your pictures. Um Meredith as far as I am concerned you're done here. So, here's your pictures and if you two don't mind, I got other patients to tend to. Hope to see you tomorrow at work. If you ever need anything Meredith, you know where I work and my number, good day," Addison turned and left.

Meredith got up and looked at Derek.

"Now you see why we're divorced. You don't want to be friends with her Mer,"

"I still want to try,"

"Fine, it's you're life Mer, do whatever you want,"

"Thanks Derek, I love you!"

Derek kissed Meredith ontop of the head

"I love you and our new baby girl too,"

Derek leaned down and kissed the top of her belly

"Derek!"

"Sorry!"

They both laughed as they stepped into the elevator to go home.

_A baby girl! Just what Derek wanted! I just hope I don't make the same mistake that my mother made with me!_

**A/N: I know it's kinda sappy...but I think it's pretty good. More stuff on Izzy, Christina, George, and EMILY! coming in the next chapter! REVEIWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: What a Good First Day **

"God I hate being away from here!" Meredith breathed in the hospital air as her and Derek walked in through the front doors

"You really do love this place don't you?" asked Derek smiling as he pressed the elevator's 'up' button.

"I guess it's a surgeon thing," smiled Meredith back as they stepped in to the elevator. The two talked and smiled all the way up to the surgical ward.

"Well, I got to lots and lots of patients need my help. I'll either see you at lunch, Joe's or at home… you pick!" called Derek as he started to walk down the hall towards the nuero department

"I'll page you when I make my decision" called Meredith as she turned to corner into the locker room. All her friends were already there, getting ready

"Looks like she decided to show up today!" called Alex when he heard the door shut and Meredith's footsteps

"Shut up Alex! The Chief gave me the day off yesterday!" Meredith called back smiling as she began the combo on her locker (2-14-07)

"And you couldn't keep away could you? Just had to be here! I saw you Grey…thought you could slip in unseen?"

"Nope! I just love you too much Alex!"

"Who doesn't?" Alex appeared right beside Meredith as she got on her scrubs smiling his stupid smile.

"Oh yes Alex, if I didn't marry Derek, you would be in my bed with me at home instead of with Izzy!"

"YOU KNOW IT GREY!" Alex yelled as he walked out of the locker room

"Jackass!" muttered Meredith. She turned around to see Izzy standing right behind her, arms crossed and a fake frown on her face

"Meredith!"

"What Izz? I was just kidding!"

"Uh huh sure you were Mer!" chimed in Christina,

"Guys! You know it's not true!"

Both Christina and Meredith laughed, but Izzy just stood there with her arms crossed

"Izz, I was only kidding! I would NEVER go out with Alex! Not even if he paid me!"

All 3 girls laughed as they headed towards the locker door,

"Hey where's George?" asked Meredith pulling the door open "I didn't see him at home at all,"

"Dunno…he didn't show up at home last night. Must have gone to Calli's or something. But I wish he didn't. Hearing you two Mer…I swear I was about to leave,"

"Izzy! We were not that loud! We weren't even doing anything. Besides I'M FREKIN PREGNANT!"

Izzy just rolled her eyes

"Whatever Mer. Hey, since when did you care about 007?" asked Christina as they stepped out into the hall

"Well, I mean we're good friends. And ever since that 'one-night-stand' with him, I've felt bad about it. But he's like a brother to me…. he's our Bambi right? We all love him!"

"So that's what you think of me huh Meredith? Ever since that night between us that's what you think of me? You've felt sorry for me so you've been nice to me? I though I knew you better Meredith Grey…oh whoops its Meredith Shepherd now isn't it?"

Meredith spun around to see George coming out behind them from the locker room

"No! George! That's not what I meant!"

"Save it Meredith. Maybe you're husband will want to hear it"

George walked past the 3 girls before Meredith could say anything in her defense

"I wonder what's wrong with him," asked Izzy, watching George walk away while drinking her coffee

"Probably didn't have a 'good night' with Calli if you know what I mean," answered Christina leaning up against the doorframe of the locker room. Meredith's pager went off all of a sudden.

"God Dammit, Hey guys I'm late and I gotta go. If you see George tell him I really wanna talk to him at lunch. Tell him it's IMPORTANT! See ya!" Meredith ran off in the same direction as George

"She pressed the test button didn't she?" asked Izzy taking another sip of coffee

"Oh ya!" answered Christina watching Meredith run down the hall towards her interns.

-------

"Hey beautiful!" Izzy was standing in the nurse's station looking through some charts. She jumped at the sound of Alex's voice

"God Alex don't do that! What do you want anyway? I'm kinda busy, unlike you,"

"What's wrong with you today?" Alex swung around to the front of the desk so he could see Izzy

"Nothing,"

"Izzy!"

"I don't know, why don't you go ask Meredith! You seem to have a sudden interest in her!"

Izzy turned and walked away

"Izzy?"

"GO AWAY!"

Alex just banged his head on top of the desk

God you're a jackass Alex!

-----

Meredith walked down the halls of SG. She had just assigned her interns their patients and was heading to go check up on her own patients. Meredith saw an open on-call room door out of the corner of her eye. She swore that she heard crying too. Meredith walked down the hall towards the room. As she got closer, she heard some shallow breathing. She peaked in to see Emily sitting on the bed, her head in her hands.

"Em?" Meredith whispered. Emily heard Meredith, but she made no movement. Meredith walked into the on-call room.

"Hey Em, what's wrong?" Still no answer. Meredith looked around the room for a paper bag. Luckily there was on. Meredith grabbed it and gave it to Emily

"Okay, breathe, nice and easy. In through the nose and out through the mouth. Good, just breathe. Good,"

Emily stopped crying and looked up at Meredith. She looks different, last time I saw her…she looks…happy. "I'm sorry Meredith…I mean I'm almost a resident, I shouldn't be acting like this. It's just that…. that"

"Let me guess…. a) You killed a patient; b) you upset Dr. Yang in the OR somehow or c) you have a boyfriend whose you're bosses boss who've you been sleeping with and his wife just showed up and now you're life if screwed?"

Emily looked at Meredith like she was crazy

"Sorry that last part was personal experience,"

"Well, it's actually a and b. I killed a patient while in the OR which upset Dr. Yang,"

"Oh Emily…what did you do?"

"I rather not talk about it,"

"Em, you're going to have to sometime. Trust me you'll feel better,"

Emily looked at Meredith. Her eyes told Emily that she could tell her anything

"Meredith, I just did something horrible. I broke my glove in the OR, and punctured the lady's esophagus. She bled to death. Dr. Yang is going to KILL me. I'm going to be kicked out of the program and be sent back home to New York where my parents are going to kill me all over again. Meredith I just can't handle that!"

"Emily…it will be alright. When I was an intern, I did something similar. My fingernail popped my glove. I was holding this lady's heart for Dr. Burke. When my fingernail broke the glove, it knicked part of the heart,"

"Did she die tough?"

"No, but my career was put on the line. I was called into a meeting with the lawyer, Dr. Burke, and the Chief. Dr. Burke saved my ass in there. Don't judge Dr. Yang too quickly. She's really a good person. If you do get called into a meeting, but relax and tell the truth. She'll pull through for you. Remember, not only your job is on the line, but also so is her reputation. Now c'mon, we got patients to save. Don't let one patient ruin your day. What, in the next 4 hours, you're going to save someone's life," Meredith wiped the tears away from Emily's eyes and stood up. She stuck out her hand and Emily took it. The two sisters smiled at each other.

"What do you say about coming over to my place tonight, and we have a 'girls-night-out' with Dr. Stevens?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Great, I'll see ya around 9 then," Meredith turned and walked away from Emily

Thank you God, for giving me such a wonderful sister and mentor! Emily smiled for the first time in a week and went the other way, looking forward to a better day.

-------

"Hello Dr. Yang!" Christina was eating lunch when Burke came up and sat down next to her.

"Hey," she went back to her book after looking up

"What no kiss for you're 'husband-to-be-in-a-month?'" Burke smiled as she gave Christina a kiss on the head

"Burke, look I had an intern that killed a woman and we'll be called in with the Chief…I can't handle this right now,"

"Christina, do you remember when you were an intern. Meredith Grey and I were in the OR and she punctured her glove and knicked the woman's heart? I saved her life in the meeting even though I was furious with her,"

"What are you saying that I need to stand up for me intern? Burke it's-"

"Christina! I know your bedside manner isn't that great," Christina gave him 'the' look "But…I know you have a soft heart in there and I would know…I'm a cardio surgeon," Burke smiled as his pager went off

"I got to go, but what do you say we go out tonight? You and me…alone,"

Christina smiled and nodded

"See you at 9 at my place," Burke kissed Christina and left

_Maybe I am going soft…DAMMIT!_

-----

George saw Meredith walk down the hall but he quickly turned the other way

"GEROGE O'MALLEY YOU BETTER TURN BACK AROUND!"

George tried to speed up, but Meredith was just too quick. She caught his shoulder and swung him around

"What?" he spat

"George what is up with you?"

"What's up with me? God Meredith you're freaking married and 5 months pregnant and there you are flirting with Alex. Then you go off on how you feel sorry for me because of that one night. I thought I knew you Meredith Grey, but I guess not!" George tried to turn away but Meredith caught him again

"George, you know that's not true. First I was not flirting with Alex, he was being a jackass and I was going along with it. You know I can't stand Alex…well not in that kind of way," George just rolled his eyes

"You done?"

"George….I'm sorry. I didn't feel sorry for you. I really care about you. I don't know what that night was about. I said I've felt bad about what I did to you. I don't know how I could have done something so harsh as that to you. George…you're like a brother to me. I was going to tell you later, but…. I was going to make you Godfather of my new baby girl,"

George looked at Meredith and then softened his look

"Really?"

"George…. you're the second best thing that I could give to her. It was either you or Burke…and personally, I think you will do a better job… just don't tell Burke,"

"Awww thanks Mer. I'm sorry for all that I said to you. I guess I'm still not over McDreamy hurting you. It's just so nice to see you happy again!"

Both Dr.'s hugged, but they were interrupted by George's pager

"Hey Mer I got to go…see you at home?"

"Ya…see you,"

George smiled and walked down the hall.

Made amends with one friend…helped a sister in need, and saved 3 lives this morning. Whoever said the first day back is the hardest was wrong…it's easiest.

Meredith walked down the hall to find her interns, and maybe her husband.

**_A/N: I'm not too fond of this chapter….but tell me what you guys think plz :P. I LOVE REVIEWS…HOW ABOUT YOU?_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: I Love You**

"Hey," Derek walked up to Meredith and kissed her on the cheek

"Hey yourself," she answered. She was sitting outside in the courtyard by herself, eating lunch and looking over some labs. All her other friends were busy with surgeries or interns or patients.

"Long day?" Derek asked as he sat down next to her, smiling and staring at her. Meredith didn't even look up

"Well, I saved 3 patient's lives, I helped my half-sister with what could be a career ending case. Um, George yelled at me this morning, but we made up, and Alex tried hitting on me, so Izzy is kinda thin ice around me and to tell you the truth I really don't care. It's amazing what you can do before noon huh?" Meredith was still looking over her labs.

"Meredith,"

"What?"

"Look at me,"

"Derek, I got to look over this. It's unbelievable!"

"Meredith," this time Derek said it a little sterner

"What?" Meredith slammed down her chart "What Derek? Look I'm busy, that's why I didn't page you. Look I love you and all, but give me some freakin space! I got a baby that I'm lugging around and this lady here is dying unless I do emergency surgery on her NOW!" Meredith closed her eyes and took a big breath of air. She opened her eyes to see Derek looking at her, concerned. Meredith smiled, "I'm sorry. I just got to go. Look Izzy, Emily and I are having a 'girls-night-out,' how about tomorrow we go out? My treat?"

Derek smiled

"I'd like that,"

Meredith got up and smiled then walked away leaving Derek looking at her

"Women," he said, looking at Meredith's half eaten lunch hungrily.

------

Izzy came home and slammed her bag down.  
"GOD I CAN'T BELIVE HIM!" she yelled to the empty house. Izzy went straight for the kitchen and started to make some cupcakes. She knew that she wasn't going to eat them, but just baking them would make her feel better. Right when Izzy put the first batch in the oven the phone rang,

"Hello?" answered Izzy,

"Izz?"

"Meredith?"

"Ya, it's me. I just got out of surgery,"

"Oh how did it go,"

"Not so good. She flat-lined on me right when we were closing up,"

"Oh I'm sorry,"

"Thanks. Hey, you remember Emily right?"

"Ya, you're half sister, kinda quiet, Christina's intern,"

"Ya that's her. Well, I found her in the on-call room this morning. So I invited her over tonight for a 'girls-night-out' with you and me,"

"OH MER THAT'S PERFECT!"

Meredith laughed "Thanks. So can you get ready? I probably won't get out of her for another 2 hours. I was thinking some of your famous cupcakes, um some movies, and alcohol. LOTS of alcohol!"

"Cupcakes, movies, alcohol…got it Mer. This is going to be so much FUN!"

"Glad you think so Izz. Hey I got to go…Thanks again and I'll see ya tonight,"

"Hey Mer?"

"Izzy I GOT TO GO,"

"What time is she coming over?"

Izzy didn't get an answer, but a dial tone. "Okay, well, I guess I better get started then," Izzy's sudden rage about Alex disappeared as she started to get ready for that night's party.

-----

Meredith ran into the ER. Her pager said 9-1-1 and Derek sent it; it was an emergency. She saw Derek and rushed over to him

"What happened?" then her eye's fell on the patient. It was Finn.

"He was trampled by a horse," Derek said quietly

"How much damage?"

"Brain and Heart"

"Well what are we waiting for? I'll get him a CT scan,"

Meredith took the gurney and wheeled him out of the OR  
"Meredith?"

Meredith didn't even look back at her husband. She cheated on this guy. He was perfect for her and he had plans. The least she could do was save his life.

--

"Well?"

"Can't you see it Derek? I mean seriously! He's got massive bleeding to the head and in the heart cavity. He needs surgery NOW!" Meredith started to head for the door

"Meredith why are you so worked up about him?"

Meredith stood there in her place and spun around facing Derek, her eyes flaming

"WHY? WHY AM I SO WORKED UP ABOUT HIM DEREK? I CHEATED ON HIM AT PROM. HE HAD PLANS BUT NO I CHOSE YOU. THE LEAST I CAN DO FOR HIM IS SAVE HIS LIFE. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN I'LL PREFORM THE SURGERY AND YOU CAN JUST WATCH!" Meredith jerked open the door and slammed it shut. Derek was appalled. Outside in the hallway Meredith sunk down and sobbed into her knees. _What the hell did I just do?_. Suddenly the door opened  
"Meredith?"

She didn't even look up. Derek kneeled next to her

"I'll do the surgery, but I'll need your help. Can you help me? Not as my wife but as a fellow surgeon helping the guy who helped us with Doc,"

Meredith looked up at Derek. He had his concerned face on. She nodded

"Okay, I sent Dr. Ronga to reserve the OR,"

Meredith got up and wiped her tears away

"I'm sorry," she whispered

Derek pulled her into a deep hug

"I know. I know,"

------

"Mer-Meredith?"

"Hey,"

Finn had just woken up from his surgery. Luckily it was a success. Meredith smiled down upon her ex-boyfriend,

"What-What are you doing here?"

"Well Finn, you were trampled pretty badly by a horse. Luckily we got you into surgery as quickly as we could and stopped the bleeding. I'm sure you'll make a full recovery,"

"Thank you,"

"It was the least I could do,"

Finn's grabbed hold of Meredith's hand. It was his way of a hug. He looked down to see two rings on her finger

"You're married,"

Meredith's eyes started to get tears in them. She nodded.

"And pregnant," she whispered

"Derek?"

Meredith nodded

"At least your happy,"

Meredith looked at Finn. Surprisingly he was smiling

"How can you be smiling? I left you at prom!"

"Because, even though we liked each other very much, you loved him. Meredith, I know what happened at prom. When Derek left behind you, I knew it was over. I stayed to make sure you were okay,"

"But I cheated on you! You had plans and I crushed them! How can you stand to talk to me now?"

"Because Mer, you loved him. We could have been happy together, but I wanted better for you. Mer, I love you, but not as much as you love Derek,"

"I love you too Finn, but just as a friend,"

"That's all I ask,"

Meredith bent down and kissed him on the cheek,  
"Thank you for saving my life," he whispered

"Thank you for understanding," Meredith whispered back.

She turned towards the door

"I'll check up on you later," she said then she left.

Finn watched the woman he dreamed of leave. Next to his wife, she was the best thing that ever happened to him. Now she was happy with Derek. He was glad she was happy. He wanted her to be happy, but he wanted her to be happy with him. Finn laid back into his pillows.

"Damn Derek," he muttered as he fell asleep.

----

"Meredith what was that?"

"What was what Derek?" Meredith had just walked out of Finn's room and looking through his charts

"The 'I love you too Finn, but just as a friend,'"

Meredith looked away from the chart and into Derek's eyes, they weren't angry, just curious

"Derek, didn't you hear the whole speech?"

Derek nodded

"Then I don't see a reason to explain anything and you don't have a reason to be mad. sigh Derek I married you, not him. I chose you not him. You picked me and loved me. I picked you and loved you. But if it was you in that bed, I would have said the exact same thing to you. But you're not. I'm not looking over your charts. I'm looking you square in the eye and telling _you _that I love _you!_ Now I'm already late and Izzy is going to kill me. Here is his chart. I'm officially off my shift in 30 seconds. I'll see you at home Derek,"

"Okay, I'm sorry Mer,"

Meredith kissed him on the cheek and gave him the chart. She started to walk down the hall but then turned around "Oh and Derek,"

"Yes Meredith?"

"Promise me you won't kill him please!" Meredith said this with a smile

"Only because you asked so nicely,"

"DEREK!"

"Okay I promise!"

Meredith smiled one last time and left SGH feeling positive everything was going to be all right.

-------

"So are you going to get the Porkchop? I hear it's excellent,"

"Burke, I'm freakin Jewish remember!"

"Oh right, sorry,"

Christina could tell that Burke was nervous and to tell the truth so was she. The last time that they went out for dinner, they ended up at the hospital because some lady choked on her food.

"Burke?"

"Mmm?"

"Never mind,"

Christina went back to her menu.

"Are you ready to order?" _Thank god! I though I was going to have to stick this fork in my thigh because of the silence_

"Um, I think I'll have the Chicken Parmesan salad, Vinaigrette dressing and can I have more White Wine?"

"Yes ma'am and you sir?"

"Um the steak please and the same on the wine,"

"Your food will be right out,"

Christina drank her wine, trying to avoid Burke's gaze

"Christina?"

Christina forced herself to look at Burke

"Yes Burke?"

"You look stunning tonight,"

"Burke, it's just a dress,"

"Christina we're getting married in a week,"

"I know Burke,"

"So I was thinking, well you can't call me Burke forever,"

Christina thought she was going to spit her wine out everywhere

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking that you could try 'Preston,'"

"Preston?"

"Yes, my name,"

"Oh, ok Bur-Preston,"

Burke smiled and drank his wine. Christina rolled her eyes and took a drink from her wine too. _God this is going to be a looooong night. _

------

"MEREDTH GREY-SHEPHERD YOU ARE LATE!"

Meredith heard Izzy yell her name, but it was in a 'nice' way

"SORRY IZZ!"

Izzy and Emily step out each holding a cupcake half-eaten

"So what's your excuse this time Meredith? A surgery?" This time Emily spoke up

"Em! I've never heard you talk like that, I take it the meeting went well?"

Emily nodded "Like you said, Dr. Yang saved my ass,"

Izzy looked at Emily like she was crazy "Okay first, we don't refer to her as 'Dr. Yang' around here," said Izzy, trying to be serious "It's Christina, even if you are her intern. Second, are you saying she was being compassionate?"

"Ya! I know scary right?"

All three girls laughed as Meredith walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and a cupcake _God I hate being pregnant, I can't drink_

"She's actually kinda nice sometimes too," said Meredith stepping back into the living room

"Ya, when she's drunk!" answered Izzy "So Mer, where were you?"

Meredith sat down in the recliner across from Izzy and Emily. She took a swing ofher water and a bite of a cupcake  
"Well, I was about to leave, then Derek paged a 9-1-1. I run in and there is Finn on the gurney," Izzy gasps.

"Finn?" questions Emily

"My old boyfriend, he's a vet…McVet. He put down Derek's dog and mine at prom. You know about prom," Emily nodded "Okay, anyway…apparently he was trampled by a horse. So of course emergency surgery, I do the chest cavity while Derek does the brain. I get out, Finn wakes up, we talk about what happened. I make this speech about how I love Derek, and him, but I only love him, Finn, as a friend,"

Both girls 'awwww' and Meredith rolls her eyes

"Then Derek confronts about 'why did you tell him you loved him?' Then I explain how I love him, Derek, and yada yada yada and that's why I'm late," Meredith takes another bite and a drink

"Wow!" whispers Emily

Izzy has tears running down her face

"Izz?"

"It's just so sweet!" All three girls laugh. The rest of the night they drank (except Meredith of course) and talk about their problems, until they're too drunk (or tired in Meredith's case) to talk. Around midnight, Derek walks in. He sees all the girls asleep with empty bottles of alcohol and water in their hands sprawled around the living room.

_Now why am I not surprised I see a resident and an inter in her drunk? Oh ya because it's Meredith's house!_ Derek chuckles to him self as he walks over, kisses Meredith's for-once-not-drunken head goodnight, and climbs up the stairs laughing at the sight that he can't get out of his mind.

_**A/N: I kinda like this chapter…especially the part with Finn in it...I did have some mistakes in here b4 but I just changed them….let me know what you think and if I have any more mistakes (besides grammtical) PLZ!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Love is Strong**

_**March 21,2007**_

"What the hell am I thinking? I can't marry Bur-I mean Preston. God I hate calling him Preston…Burke fits him. But whatever…what the hell am I doing with my life?" Christina was pacing the dressing room, shaking like a leaf. "I mean shit, I can perform surgeries with my eyes closed better than Burke could when he was a resident, this, this is like…. rocket science, since you know brain surgery is easy,"

"I swear Christina, if you say 'what the hell am I doing?' one more time, I'm going to stuff your face into this bouquet!" Christina turned and gave Meredith, he maid of honor a friendly glare

"Why does that sound familiar?"

Meredith got up and out of chair and wobbled over to her best friend, "Because it's what you said to me when I got married to Derek. Look at it this way, at least your not 6 months pregnant, and already looking like a big ass whale! You're 29 years old and getting married to the love of your life…what's the problem?"

"I rather look like a whale," muttered Christina

"Christina, look, you love Burke. Who cares if he wants you to call him Preston? You'll get used to it, and if you don't, it won't kill him that you call him Burke. That's what we all call him right? I mean you two live together for god sake! I think you can go through with this. All your saying is 'I do,' is that so hard to say?"

"I rather tell a patient that he needs open heart surgery and there is a 90 chance that he won't make it," said Christina looking at herself in the mirror "I hate white,"

"I think you look fine,"

"CHRISTINA! WHY AREN'T YOU COMING OUT HERE?"

Izzy ran into the dressing room frantically "I mean do I have to do this at every wedding?"

"Calm down Izzy," said Christina turning towards her, "They wouldn't have this thing without me,"

"I know, but Burke is going to have a heart attack if you don't go out there soon,"

"It's a freakin cardo-therastic surgeon…he'll be fine. Tell him I'll be out there in a second,"

Izzy came over and hugged Christina,

"I can't believe your getting married. This is great. First Mer and now you. Too bad I had my chance,"

"Izzy, this is my day. Trust me, you'll have yours!" Christina said comforting

"Thanks," Izzy hugged Christina one last time and left for the church

"Ready?" asked Meredith, rubbing Christina's back

"I guess. Hey do you think afterwards I could go do a surgery?"

"CHRISTINA!"

"Just kidding!"

The music started and the two girls turned towards each other

"I guess this is it,"

"I guess,"

Meredith hugged Christina and smiled before she left the small room. Christina turned towards the mirror and gave herself a pre-marriage pep talk (it would usually be a pre-surgery, but since this isn't a surgery…)

"Look, you're the best resident out there. If you can have one of the lowest mortality rates, then you can do this. Just act like it's another surgery. Think, listen, and execute," Christina took a deep breathe and left the room, hoping that she was making the right decision.

---

"Do you Christina Yang take Preston Burke to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To love and cherish? In sickness and in health? Till death to you part?"

Christina looked into Burke's eyes. Meredith was right; she freakin lived with him. He had been there, when she needed him through the tough times. He loved her, and she loved him, even if she didn't say it a lot.

"I-I do," stammered Christina. She looked at Burke and saw him smile. _He does love me, he really does. And I love him. God and I was worried for nothing. _

"And do you Preston Burke take Christina Yang to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To love and cherish? In sickness and in health? Till death to you part?"

"I do," Burke answered the priest just as fast as Derek did at his wedding. Christina was surprised, but it didn't matter. She was glad that she didn't run away. She was glad that she had never listened to her mother. She was just glad that she listened to her own instincts and look where they led her. _Now, I just have to work on my lying_ thought Christina.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,"

Burke leaned into Christina and kissed her like he never kissed her before and surprising Burke, she kissed back. They broke apart and smiled. Hand in hand they turned towards the church. Christina saw Izzy crying her heart out, George and Alex clapping (Meredith talked her into inviting them). The Chief and Adele were sitting next to Bailey and her husband in the middle along with Christina's mother. And Emily was sitting with her fellow interns in the back. It was smaller than Meredith's wedding, but that was the way Christina wanted it.

"May I have the pleasure of presenting Mr. and Mrs. Burke to you,"

_Mrs. Burke? Christina Burke? I think I'll keep my last name. _The church erupted in clapper. Christina and Burke walked down the aisle holding hands, followed by Meredith and Derek. Holding his hand, Christina knew that Burke would never let her in harms way. He would do whatever it took, for them to be happy. Christina knew that…it had taken a while, but now she understood that. Christina looked up at Burke, and he looked down at her. They smiled and kissed, like there was no tomorrow.

**_A/N:I would of had this up last night, but I couldn't get it to upload on the doc. manger...but ne way: I know this is the shortest chapter that I have, but I really wanted to include Burke's and Christina's wedding. I followed the same outline as I did Meredith's…so that's why it kinda sounds familiar. I didn't know what to do for a reception, so I just ended it this way. Hope you like it, and let me know if I should add more…._**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Surprises**

"So how was last night?"

"We _slept_ if you know what I mean. It was like the night that he slept over at my house,"

"Oh, so was it good?"

"I guess, I mean it doesn't change because were married should it?"

"I guess not. Unless you guys want children"

Christina looked at Meredith like she was crazy

Meredith and Christina were walking up to the hospital. It was the day after the wedding, and even though the Chief gave Christina the day off, she couldn't stay away. Burke was called in for a 5 o'clock surgery, so Christina met up with Meredith in the parking lot.

"So what are you going to have the interns call you? Dr. Burke?" Meredith sniggered

"Shut up…I hate the way that sounds don't you? No…I'm sticking with Yang. I mean you're sticking with Grey aren't you?"

"I'm sticking with whatever they want to call me," replied Meredith matter-of-factly as they stepped into the hospital "I mean if they want to call my Dr. Shepherd, I don't care. I actually kinda like that. I don't know, we'll see next year,"

"Whatever Mer. But I'm sticking with Yang,"

Both girls stepped into the elevator. Burke and Derek were both in there. Meredith and Christina looked at each other

"Concidence?" (sorry I can't spell)

"Doubt it," muttered Christina "They probably knew we would arrive around now, so they wanted to meet us,"

"Why hello Dr. Burke,"said Derek smiling

Christina turned to him

"No offense Dr. Shepherd, and to you Burke, but I'm sticking with Dr. Yang," Burke gave her a 'what-the-hell?' look. Derek tried to get an answer out of Meredith but all did was shrug. The ride up to the surgical ward was quiet and awkward. When both "couples" stepped out of the elevator, Derek pulled Meredith aside

"Meet me at lunch if you don't have a surgery, I want to talk to you,"

"Derek-"

"Meredith please?"

Meredith saw him in his 'puppy-dog-eyes'

"Don't use those on me…ok fine. I'll page you if something comes up,"

Derek kissed Meredith and started to head towards Nuero. Meredith just shook her head and went into the locker room. Christina followed behind her

"So what did McDreamy want?" asked Christina when they finally broke apart from their husbands

"He wants me to meet him a lunch. Knowing my luck, there will be a 10-car pile up that I'll have to fix. What did Burke want?"

"He wanted to know what was up with the last name. I told him I wasn't comfortable with the whole 'Christina Burke' thing, and that I wanted to keep my last name,"

"And how did that go over?"

"He also wants to talk to me at lunch. I mean does it really matter if I keep my last name? I mean I married him didn't I?"

"Christina! How could you not take his last name?" Izzy couldn't help but over hearing their conversation

"I don't know Izzy, I just don't like it. I mean does Dr. Christina Burke sound good to you?"

Izzy just shrugged "I don't know, but I gotta go. Addison is waiting for me, BYE!" Izzy ran out of the locker room like it was on fire

"She must be late," muttered Meredith looking at the clock, "Oh shit I'm late too, I gotta go. I'll talk to ya later," Meredith ran out of the locker room just as fast as Izzy

"Great now I'm alone and married. Could this day get any worse?"

-----

"Hey!" Meredith kissed Derek on the cheek as she sat down for lunch

"Hey yourself," said Derek as he looked up at Meredith, "So how's your day?"

"Okay, I got a surgery scheduled at 4, I dismissed 3 patients today and no deaths. So I really can't complain. You?"

"I have a surgery at 3. This little 7-year-old girl has a tumor on her frontal lobe. It's kinda sad and it's in a really tough place. If you didn't have a surgery scheduled, I would ask you for assistance,"

"Derek, when are you going to learn I'm a resident now. I assigned you Ronga. He looks promising..what's wrong with him?"

"I know, but-"

"Derek," Meredith had that 'don't-say-another-word' look on her face. She tried to change the subject, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well you know that house we were talking about?"

"Ya why?" Meredith dug into her food, not looking up at Derek, but still listening

"Well I talked to my architect friend, and he said he could start building as soon as tomorrow,"

Meredith looked up at Derek. He was smiling his stupid smile

"Are you serious?"

Derek nodded

"Oh Derek, that's awesome!"

"So I was thinking, tonight, if these patients don't hold us captive here, I could drive you out to where I was going to build the house and show you the blue prints,"

Meredith's eyes started to fill up with tears

"Mer?"  
"Oh Derek!" Meredith practically jumped out of her seat. She ran over and gave Derek the biggest hug, she could of given him

"So I take that as a yes,"

Meredith pulled him into a passionate kiss

"Yes,"

"You know, this pregnancy thing has turned you into nice and caring person. I'd hate to see you on you angry stage!"

Meredith hit Derek playfully as her pager went off.

"I got to go, I'll see you at home around 8?"

"Ya,"

This time Derek pulled Meredith into a kiss

"Derek!"

Derek smiled agian as Meredith smiled and ran off into the hospital

"I love that woman," said Derek as he went back to his food.

-----

"Dr. Stevens?"

Izzy was looking over some charts at the nure's station when Addison came up,

"Oh, hello Dr. Montgomery," said Izzy taken by surprise "You need me?"

"I was just wondering about Meredith. She's beginning to show isn't she? I haven't got to see her in a while,"

"Well she's what 6 months pregnant right? But, ya, she's starting to, why?"

"Can you tell her I'd like to talk with her when you get the chance?"

"Uh, sure…but is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong. I just looked over her sonogram and I found something,"

Izzy's face went into shock

"No, nothing bad. I just want to give her another ultrasound to make sure, I'm not seeing things. Can you tell her the message next time you see her,"

"Sure whatever you want Dr. Montgomery,"

"Thank you, Good day Dr. Stevens,"

"Good day Dr. Montgomery,"

Addison turned and left, leaving a very confused Izzy.

---------------------------------------------

_**A/N: I know another short chapter, but I'm running out of things to write about. I can't just jump to the day Meredith goes into labor can I? Don't worry, Meredith is fine...there is nothing wrong with the baby, there is just a little surprise that will come up in the next chapter. It will mostly feature Mer and Derek; actually the next couple chapters will, but then I'll get back to everyone else. George will be mentioned too very soon…I promise. REVIEWS ARE VERY VERY VERY HELPFUL…. SERIOUSLY!**_

**_p.s: School starts tomorrow (SOPHMORE YR...YA!) so my updates will be limited to 2 times a wk...depending on my homwork...hope u guys are enjoying this_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Good News?**

"Callie!"

George caught up with Calli right when she stepped into the elevator

"Oh, hello Dr. O'Malley,"

Calli smiled at George as the door closed,

"So Call, what time do you get off?" asked George casually as he leaned up against the elevator door wall

"Why?" asked Callie with a sly look

"Well I was thinking," said George as he crept up on Calli "We could go get some alcohol, then go out for dinner,"

"Well, Dr. O'Malley," said Calli getting closer to George, "My shift ends at 7, but you know how that goes, so I say…I'll meet you at Joe's at 8?"

"Perfect,"

The elevator doors chimed open, right when George was about to kiss her.

"Damn it," cursed George as Callie walked out of the elevator, smiling like nothing had happened.

-------

Izzy was pacing the on-call room, waiting for Meredith. She had paged her 50 billion times, to meet her there, but she hadn't shone up yet. _I swear, she better be in surgery or something_. Izzy sat down on the bed and tried to relax. She was scared for her friend, but she didn't want to show it. There was a knock at the door, then it opened

"Meredith?" asked Izzy, slowly

"Wrong," answered Alex with a smile

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't find you, so I though you would be in here," Alex started to walk towards Izzy

"Alex, I don't have time for this," said Izzy, trying to pull away from Alex

"Awww, c'mon Izz. I can't wait for tonight," Alex tried to kiss Izzy, but she wouldn't let him

"Alex seriously, I'm waiting for Meredith,"

Alex pulled away from Izzy and looked at her like she was crazy

"Why?"

"Addison wants to see her. Something about her pregnancy. I don't know…all I know is that she asked me to tell her that she needs her,"

"So you're saying that Grey might walk in here at any moment?"

"Wow Alex, you are good,"

Alex and Izzy spun their heads around to see Meredith leaning up against the door, arms crossed, with a smile on her face

"So Izzy, this is why you paged me 50 billion times?" asked Meredith with a chuckle

"No. This evil spawn here came in when I was waiting for me," Izzy shot Alex a look

"What?…Fine I'll leave," Alex reluctantly got up and went for the door "Tonight babe?"

Izzy rolled her eyes and nodded in acknowledgement. The door shut and Izzy turned towards Meredith, who was still standing by the door.

"You know, he really is sweet once you get to know him," said Izzy

"Sure he is Izz. So why did you page me? I was in freakin surgery with Derek. He finally got annoyed and was like 'You want to take that Dr. Grey?' I could tell he was smiling under his mask but still… you know how embarrassing that it? For your husband, the attending to tell his wife, the resident to leave the OR on her patient?"

"Sorry Mer…I really am… but this is important," Meredith could see Izzy was scared

"What is it Izz? You can tell me anything you know that,"

"It's not about me," Izzy couldn't look Meredith in the eye. Even though Addison said nothing was wrong, Izzy knew she was just is saying that,  
"Addison wants to see you. Not me, but you,"

Meredith stared at Izzy for a second, then let out a laugh

"Izz, there is nothing to be scared about that. She just wants to make sure I'm all right. I'll jus go up after my shift with Derek," Meredith started to leave the room

"Meredith…she wants to see you ASAP,"

Meredith turned around to Izzy.

"Now? But I got-"

"Mer, just go. I don't want anything bad to happen to you and the baby. You're finally happy and it's good to see you happy. I don't want to see you hurt, and the baby hurt. Go now…"

"Thanks Izzy," Meredith gave her friend a hug, which was kinda hard because of the baby, and left the room. Meredith turned back and gave Izzy a smile. Izzy tried to give one back, but she was too scared.

"Izz, everything will be okay, I promise. I'm not going to die and neither is the baby," Meredith turned and left

"I really hope not," said Izzy as she sat in the dark room, worrying about her 6-month pregnant friend.

----

Meredith had paged Addison, telling her she was coming up. She stepped into the elevator, going up to the maternity ward, when she saw Derek in there too

"Crap. Uh hey Derek!"

"What?" smiled Derek "You're not happy to see your husband?" Derek pulled Meredith into a kiss

"Derek, don't," Meredith pulled away

"Mer?"

"Please?"

"Okay. So where are you heading and why did you leave your OR?"

Meredith pushed the 'level 4' button

"Maternity? Why?" asked Derek

"Izzy said Addison wants to see me. I don't know why. Izzy seemed really scared. I wanted to go later, but she said Addison wanted to see me ASAP,"

Derek looked worried

"Look, I'm sure everything is okay. You don't need to follow me; I'm a grown girl. I'll talk to you after I meet with Addison and then we'll go look at the house okay?"

Derek nodded and pulled Meredith into a kiss. This time she didn't refuse.

The doors opened to Maternity and Meredith got out. Derek watched her leave the elevator. She didn't seem that worried, but inside, Derek was.

--

"Addison?" Meredith came knocking at a patient's door. Addison was doing her rounds and was checking up on another pregnant woman,

"Oh Meredith there you are. Mrs. Yinks, this is Dr. Meredith Grey-Shepherd. She's another one of my patients,"

"Dr. Grey-Shepherd? So you're a doctor here and you're married to her ex-husband?" Meredith looked at Addison. Both girls were blushing.

"Uh, that is correct Mrs. Yinks. Uh Addison I think I'll go wait in the next room,"

Addison smiled and nodded, glad to get that moment over with  
"I'll be there in a second," said Addison, as she went back to Mrs. Yinks.

Meredith was glad to leave the room. She entered the next examination room and sat down on the bed. A few minutes later Addison walked in

"Addison, I'm sorry-"

"No need to apologize Meredith. I mean you are the wife of my ex-husband right? No need to be embarrassed?"

Meredith smiled happy that Addison didn't hold it against her

"So, Izzy told me you wanted to see my ASAP. Is everything okay?"

Addison was getting the ultrasound machine ready

"Well Meredith, I was looking over your sonogram and I saw something unusual. Well not unusual, but something I didn't see before. I just want to make sure I'm not seeing things. Don't worry the baby is fine,"

Meredith let out a sigh of relief and lay down on the bed. Addison lifted her blue scrubs and spread the gel on her belly. Meredith let out a little shiver. Addison smiled down on her and started to sonogram.

"Mmmm," was all that she said,

"Addison? What's going on in my freakin womb that I should know about?" asked Meredith half-annoyed and half-entertained. Addison pulled off her gloves and printed out the sonogram

"Well Meredith. This is kinda weird to say, so I'll just say it. Instead of having 1 baby… you're having twins," Addison was smiling. Meredith just looked at her

"You're kidding right? I'm not having twins. I'm a freakin surgeon! I'm-"

"Meredith calm down! I know this is overwhelming for you. Just clam down. Okay look at me,"

Meredith looked up at Addison with a disgusted look on her face.

"Okay. Take a big deep breathe…Meredith take the damn breath!"

Meredith reluctantly took a deep breath

"Good, now let it out,"

Meredith rolled her eyes and let her breath out.

"Meredith, yes you are a surgeon. So you know how good this exercises is. Now again,"

Meredith kept on breathing in and out until after 5 minutes and she was relaxed and was smiling

"Thanks Addison,"

Addison smiled at Meredith

"No problem. Just do that everyday when you get the chance. Pregnancy causes a lot of stress and not to mention that you're a surgeon too, and that adds 10 more pounds on your back right?"

Both Dr.'s laughed

"Just make sure you get LOTS of sleep and relax. In a couple months, I want you on maternity leave. Until then, no more on-calls and only 12 hour shifts,"

"Addison, I-"  
"Meredith, promise me!"

"Alright,"

Reluctantly Meredith promised Addison and jumped down from the table

"Thanks Addison. For everything,"

"No problem Mer….edith," Addison turned to leave the room, blushing

"Addison wait!"

Addison turned around and faced Meredith.

"Addison, I just wanted to say….um…that I'm um…,"

"Meredith, I got patients,"

"Okay…Addison I'm…sorry,"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"Because of the way I've treated you over the last year and a half. I've treated you like crap. I guess it wasn't your fault I mean it was your natural reaction to what your husband was doing. I just feel bad about the way I've treated you and I thought, maybe we could…possibly be….friends?"

Addison looked at Meredith for a second

"Meredith, I appreciate all that you're doing. And I accept your apology. But, I don't think I could be your friend. At least, not now. Sorry, but I just can't,"

Addison turned and left.

"Shit," cursed Meredith _Well, at least I tried. _Meredith turned and left, trying to find Derek and tell him the hopefully good news.

**_A/N: Next chapter will show Meredith and Derek at the house, and then there will be more on the other residents…especially George and Christina. REVIEWS PLEASE!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Moonlight Madness**

"CHRISTINA WAIT UP!" Christina was leaving the hospital that night, determined to get home. Meredith had just told her the news about her having twins. She didn't even here Burke call her

"CHRISTINA!"

"Wha? What?" Christina turned around to see her husband running towards her

"Bur-Preston! I didn't hear you. Sorry," Burke caught up with her and pulled her into a kiss. "Apology accepted. So how was your day?"

Christina smiled "I had 2 surgeries preformed successfully. All my interns did great, for once. And I'm in a good mood, which doesn't happen much. I think Bailey is starting to rub off on me. So today was pretty good. And you?"

"I preformed a triple bypass surgery successfully with a full gallery and I discharged 3 patients," smiled Burke, "So…you wanna go out for dinner to celebrate?"

"Sure, where do you have in mind?"

"I know this really good Chinese place…"

Christina gave him a 'you're-kidding-right?' look

"Okay then where do you wanna go?"

"How about we go to our house and we cook something up instead,"

"That sounds great,"

The new couple walked hand and hand out of the parking lot and into their cars. Unfortunately, they came separately. Christina smiled as she followed Burke out of the parking lot and onto the street. _I am so glad I married him_ she thought as she plugged in her iPod and danced along to it all the way home.

------

"Callie?"

Callie was sitting alone at the bar waiting for George. She was dressed in a nice black dress and her hair was down. She could tell George was sweating bullets as he walked up to her. "You ready to go?"

Calli nodded as she stepped down from the barstool and took George's hand. "C-can you go wait by the car? I'll be there in a second,"

Callie looked hurt, but nodded. The door 'bell' rang as she exited. George then turned to Joe.

"I need your help!"

"What's up Bambi?"

Joe put down the glass that he was cleaning and looked George square in the eye. George then pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket and handed it to Joe.

"You're going to ask?"

George nodded. He took a napkin and wiped his face.

"Joe, I can perform heart surgery under pressure, in a freakin elevator as an intern. Why am I so nervous?"

Joe handed George the box

"Dude, I hate to say it, but you love her,"

George gave Joe a look "I know that….that's why I'm going to ask her. But, what if she says no?"

"She won't I promise. She sat here for half an hour drinking, wondering if you love her back. She loves you dude. When you two broke up, she was here every night. Trust me, she won't say no,"

"Thanks Joe,"

George wiped his face one more time and put the box back into his pocket,

"Wish me luck,"

Joe did a pretend toast with his empty beer glass and George turned to leave. 5 minutes later, Joe heard a shriek of joy outside the bar.

"She said yes," chuckled Joe as he set down a beer for his customer, feeling happy for George.

----

"Derek where the hell are you taking me?"

Meredith was blindfolded in Derek's car. She couldn't tell where she was going and she was getting annoyed

"We're almost there my love,"

"Derek I swear if-"

"We're here,"

Derek parked the car and got out. Meredith sat in the car impatiently. She heard her door open and a cool night breeze greeted her. Meredith took a deep breath and let it out

"I forgot how good the night air felt," whispered Meredith

She knew Derek was smiling his stupid smile. Carefully he guided her out of the car and into the night. After a few minutes of walking they stopped. Derek walked behind her and took off her blindfold

"Now," he whispered into her ear "I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them. Promise me?"

"Derek Shepherd, I swear I'm about to claw your precious blue eyes out if you don't tell me what's going on," Meredith said this with laughter in her voice. Derek laughed as he took off her blindfold

"Eye's closed?"

Meredith nodded. She heard Derek walk a few yards away.

"Okay," he said, "Open them,"

Cautiously Meredith opened her eyes. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. About a hundred yards away she saw Derek with his hands stretched out to the open. Meredith looked around for a minute.

"It-It's-" Meredith was at a lost for words. Derek put down his arms and walked over to Meredith.

"Mer?" he asked tentatively. He didn't know if she was going to lash out at him angrily or throw her arms around him and hug him. "Mer….Meredith? Please say something?"

"I-I-I don't know what to say Derek. W-Where's the trailer?"

Derek scratched his head for a minute

"I have it in storage. Anytime that we want to go on a trip, we can just hop into it. But…Mer don't you like it? I mean this whole area for our twins to grow up in. We have the lake for swimming and plenty of room for them to run around in. Meredith Shepherd, please say something,"

Meredith stood there looking around

"I-I don't know what to say. I mean should I be angry that I'm going to live where you hid all your secrets? Or should I be happy that we have all this space?"

Meredith looked at Derek and could see that he was hurt

"But…I love it Derek. I really do. It's a great idea. Like you said we have this whole area for our kids to run and play. We're also only a couple miles from the hospital, Burke and Christina's house, and George and Izzy. I think this is the best place for our house and children,"

Meredith walked over to Derek and kissed him

"You had me scared there for a second," said Derek kissing her back.

"I'll all about surprises," said Meredith. After a few minutes of innocent kissing, they dove into fiery and passionate kissing. Meredith was the first to break away

"You wanna go back to the house or stay here?" she asked

"We got Izzy and George back there. Let's stay here,"

Meredith smiled. She hoped that he would say that. Before the continued, Derek walked away from her. Meredith tried to follow him but he stopped her

"I'll be right back,"

Meredith flopped down on the ground and played with the grass waiting for Derek. About 5 minutes later, he came back holding a backpack. He sat down next to her and opened it. Out he pulled a huge blanket and set it down on the ground,

"To be comfortable," he whispered.

Meredith crept up to him and kissed him. Derek answered back. He started to kiss her crevice of her neck with a passion. He ran his fingers through her hair as she did they same with his hair. Meredith unbuttoned his shirt to revel his bare chest. She put her hand on her chest as she kissed him with such a passion. He pulled off her shirt with such ease and unfastened her bra. He began to kiss her chest as she unbuttoned his pants. Soon enough they were on the ground. Meredith whined out his name as he kissed her with such a passion. Both backs arced at the same time on the blanket. Meredith could fell Derek inside of her. She loved the feeling. He always did the things she liked. They laid there, making love in the moonlight. Both kissing each like they never did before. They loved each other, and loved what they did. They were proud of the twins that Meredith was carrying. Derek pulled away and looked at Meredith. She was beautiful with her hair all over her face staring back at him. Her eyes were filled with love and passion. He knew that look. It was the look that she gave him the night at prom in the exam room. She loved him. Meredith looked back into Derek's eyes. His prefect hair was a mess and honestly, she like it that way. She could see love in his eyes also. He never turned away from her. Meredith knew that look. Only he could give her that look. He didn't even look at Addison that way. Even though Meredith loved Finn, he could never giver her that look. That look showed her that Derek loved her. He wouldn't change a moment of time that they were together. Both sat there in the full moon light looking at each other.

"Well, I guess this is what it's going to be like in a year or so, except… inside," whispered Derek. Meredith put her finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh," she said "Don't ruin the moment," He leaned into her and kissed her

"I always relive this moment, when I see you," whispered Derek.

Meredith smiled back at him.

"I love you," she whispered

"I love you too," he whispered back. Both kissed each other again, alone on the land, where they would spend the rest of their lives together.

**_A/N: Yes I know another short chapter. I've kinda been on a writer's block lately and it doesn't help that I have a massive pile of homework. Review please! Meredith's labor will be coming soon!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: perfect ending to a happy beginning**

_June 13,2007_

"Scalpel," Meredith announced as she took the scalpel from the nurse and made the first incision on the patient's esophagus. It was a regular procedure, but she loved to do it. Her intern, Davis, was watching over her shoulder

"Davis…do you think you could give me a little room?" snapped Meredith as she glared at her intern. The intern backed away slowly, but she knocked over a tray of instruments on her way back

"That's it Davis, get out of here!" Meredith shouted. The intern sunk her head as she pulled off her mask. Meredith rolled her eyes as she went back to her patient.

"Okay, let's get this esophagus repaired so this guy can eat again," said Meredith. She cut through more tissue as she concentrated on her work. Meredith had watched Bailey do this procedure many times as an intern and she had preformed it countless times as a resident. What Meredith didn't know though was that Derek was up in the gallery watching her. He never missed a surgery of hers unless he was in a surgery of his own, or dealing with a patient. He loved watching the way his wife worked, and sometimes he learned a few things from her. He leaned up against the wall, as his wife continued.

"Alright," said Meredith, "I just reached the tissue of the esophagus, and I'm now about to stitch it up. Luckily, we caught this tear, just in time. Hopefully, he'll be eating solid foods, by this time next week," announced Meredith to the gallery. The Chief wanted her to do the procedure in front of the gallery, so interns could get a chance to watch the procedure. Right when Meredith was about to insert the needle, there was a splash as water followed by a sharp pain hit her in her abdomen.

"SHIT," cried Meredith. Derek crept closer to the glass. He wasn't sure, what happened, but he had a hunch,

Meredith stepped away from the patient and took a deep breath. She knew all eyes were on her. After a few minutes she returned back to work. Derek left the room, quickly, going toward the OR.

"Okay, sorry people, let's finish this guy…OOO SHIT! GOD DAMMIT," Meredith was in pain.

"Okay…someone page Addison Montgomery and the Chief NOW! C'MON PEOPLE…I DON'T GOT ALL DAY!" The OR was bustling around. Meredith backed away against the wall.

"MEREDITH SHEPHERD…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The Chief burst in as a wheel chair followed shortly behind him

"Well Chief I was doing a routine procedure on Mr. Jones here and I-"  
"I knew I shouldn't of let you in here. You're supposed to be on Maternity leave and now you're freakin water breaks and you're going into labor. If you don't get into that wheel chair right now, you're not going to do a surgery for a month,"

Meredith sighed a deep sigh and plopped down in the wheel chair

"I swear, I think you're more stubborn than Miranda Bailey," mumbled the Chief

"With all due respect sir," said Meredith with a smile as she was wheeled out "I think that title goes to Christina Yang,"

The OR laughed as Meredith was wheeled out. She was welcomed by Derek with a stern look on his face.

"You know he's right. Why did you come in today?"

Derek started to walk with Meredith

"Derek ,you know I can't stay a day from being here. How can I stand a month?"

"You know Addison will be pissed," smiled Derek

Meredith was going to say something before her soon-be-children cut her short

"SHIT!" Meredith grabbed hold of Derek's hand as she squeezed it as hard as she could. Derek tried not to emit a sound, but his face was all scrunched up. Soon after Derek, Meredith, and Olivia (she was taking Meredith up) stepped into the elevator, laughing at the sight of Derek, rubbing his hand.

-----

"I though you had more sense then that Meredith," said Addison, as she inserted the epidermal into Meredith's back

"God Addison, could you make that hurt even more?" snapped Meredith

"Well we're done," sighed Addison, pulled off her gloves and coming around to face Meredith. Izzy was helping Addison, but she wouldn't look Meredith in the eye. Meredith couldn't stand it much longer

"Isobel Stevens, if you don't tell me why the hell you won't look at me, I'll get out of this bed and make you," threatened Meredith

Izzy rolled her eyes and looked at Meredith. Meredith gave a look to Addison and Derek and they quickly left the room. When the door closed, Izzy sighed

"Meredith, I can't believe you. I mean you're freaking 9 months pregnant, and what were you doing? A surgery!"

"Izzy calm down. I couldn't stand being stuck in that freakin house much longer. Derek was tired of having my call every half hour, so we talked the Chief in having me come in today,"

Meredith laid back onto her pillows.

"Look, I know I was stupid but can we get over that? I mean look, my contractions are getting 10 minutes apart. I'm having these twins soon and in less than 2 hour you'll be Aunt Izzy,"

Izzy smiled at Meredith.

"How could I stay mad at you?" Izzy came over and hugged her friend

"At least you're my 'doctor',"

"No I'm not Addison is,"

"Yes, but you'll be in here when the twins are born. So, have the 'troops' been assembled?"

Izzy laughed

"Yes, Burke and Christina have both been paged. George has been called from home. Um….I didn't know if you wanted me to page Alex, but I did. And Bailey has been notified. So yes, the troops have been assembled,"

Meredith smiled. She loved her family. She knew her twins would be growing up with people who love them. If her or Derek ever needed anything, they had 6 people to contact. The moment didn't last long, as another contraction came

"SHIT! IZZY!" Meredith was yelling, trying to get rid of the pain.

"They're getting closer Mer," said Izzy, holding her friend's hand, "They're 5 minutes apart now!"

"I DON'T CARE HOW FAR APART THEY ARE!"yelled Meredith "GET ADDISON IN HERE!"

Addison came walking in the door

"Relax Mer, I'm here,"

The contraction stopped and Meredith relaxed

"I hate being pregnant," mumbled Meredith. Izzy and Addison laughed

"I'm going to check how dilated you are okay?" Addison pulled on another pair of gloves. Meredith nodded.

"Hey Izz, can you get Derek in here for me?"

Izzy nodded as she left to go get her friend's husband. A couple seconds later, he entered

"You know Mer,you got every freakin surgeon in this hospital outside your door,"

Meredith laughed, as Addison came back up  
"Well you're 7 centimeters dilated. When your contractions get 3 minutes, apart, I'll check again. We'll start pushing at 10 centimeters. So, be ready in 15-30 minutes okay?"

Meredith smiled

"Thanks Addison. Hey, can you tell everyone to come in?"

Addison nodded as she went to get all her friends. Soon 10 people were cramped into the small room. Christina and Izzy were standing on either side of Meredith talking to her. Derek, Burke, and the Chief were talking in the corner, shooting smiles at Meredith. Bailey was standing at the end of Meredith's bed, giving her advice. Emily was also standing by her half-sister, but she wasn't saying much, just smiling. And George and Alex, were standing by the window, making small talk. Soon, another contraction came. The room went quiet, except for Meredith's wailing. Soon, it stopped. Meredith was left panting, and Christina and Izzy rubbing her hands

"Miranda," asked Meredith "Does it always hurt this bad?"

"First off Grey, don't call me Miranda, but because of the circumstances, I'll let it slide. And second, if you think this is pain, then wait for the pushing,"

Bailey smiled as she saw her former intern roll her eyes. Soon after Addison came in, followed by a team of doctors.

"Okay, I need everyone out except Izzy and Derek, and Bailey if you want…NOW!"

The room soon cleared out except for the doctors, Izzy, Derek and Bailey.

"Okay Meredith, I'm going to check your cervix again,"

Meredith nodded. Derek came over and kissed Meredith ontop of the head. Both smiled.

"Well, Meredith. You are fully dilated,"

Meredith had a shocked look on her face

"I-I am? Now…Like I'm about to have twins?"

"Yes," said Addison smiling "You sound so nervous,"

Meredith just chuckled

"Well, 9 months doesn't exactly, go by slow you know,"

"Well, it's time. You ready?"

Meredith nodded.

"Okay, Derek, I'm going to need you to stand by Meredith and coach her and hold her hand. Bailey, I also need you to coach her, since you've done this before. Dr. Stevens, I need you right here,"

Meredith sat up and was about to begin to push

"Okay Meredith this is it. You ready?"

Meredith smiled and nodded

"Okay Meredith on 3….1….2…3…PUSH!"

-----

"That wasn't that bad now was it?" asked Meredith. She looked up at Derek who was rubbing his hand furiously

"Who knew you had such a grip," griped Derek, but with a smile

"Good job Meredith…. you did well,"

"Thanks Bailey,"

"Meredith? Would you like to meet them?"

Meredith nodded as Addison help up her newborn twins, wrapped in their blankets. Meredith took them into her arm as she looked into both their faces. A big smile crept upon her face. She looked up at Derek who was looking down at her

"They're beautiful, just like you," Derek kissed Meredith ontop of the head. Meredith looked around. She saw Bailey and Izzy standing next to her, and Addison who was smiling.

"Bring everyone else in," said Meredith as Derek went to the door and let everyone in. Just like before, 10 people were cramped into the room, but this time, they were surrounding Meredith.

"They're beautiful Mer," said Christina, giving her friend a smile

"What's their names?" asked George. Everyone turned to George and gave him a 'why-the-hell-did-you-ask-that?' look, but the room went into laughter.

"That's a good question George," smiled Meredith, "Well, this one," Meredith held up the girl, "We decided on Audrey Ellis Shepherd and this other baby," she held up the boy, "Jaccob Fredrick Shepherd. Each child had one of our parent's names in them,"

Meredith looked up at Derek and everyone around them. All the girls were crying and all the men were looking at her with love.

"We decided to name George the godfather and Izzy the godmother. We were going to name you and Burke but…" Meredith said looking at Burke and Christina

"It's cool Mer…we're just happy for you," Burke answered as he came over and hugged her.

"Thanks," said Meredith "To all of you. You guys are the best," everyone smiled at the new babies.

Meredith looked down at her new children

"This is your family little ones. They're going to take care of you, when your Mommy and Daddy can't," Meredith looked up at Derek,

"Ya, you're going to have a big house, and a big family to go with it," said Derek

"Welcome into the world Audrey and Jaccob. You're surrounded by people who love you. You couldn't ask for a better family,"

The whole room was in tears by now.

I got a great husband to help me with these two rascals. They got the best godparents that they could ask for. And they got the best family, anyone could ask for. These kids are so lucky.

Derek and Meredith looked up and each other and smiled

"What a perfect moment," whispered Derek

"Yes, I couldn't ask for anything better," answered Meredith.

"Here, I'll take a picture!" said Izzy.

Everyone laughed as they gathered around the bed as a nurse took a picture of everyone in the room

Derek came back over and kissed Meredith with a passion

"What was that for?" asked Meredith when he pulled away

"For making me the happiest man on this earth,"

Meredith smiled as she looked into his blue eyes.  
"I love you," she whispered

"I love you too," they kissed again, as the room 'awed'.

_What a perfect ending to a happy beginning_ thought Meredith as she started at her new children. She smiled at them and at everyone in the room. She knew the twins would be loved and protected. _A 31 year-old resident, happily married and with twins whose surrounded by people who love her. What more could I ask for, for my babies? _Meredith and Derek met eyes. _Sure he's hurt me before, but seeing him now, I know he'll love each of these children, with as much as love as he loves me. _

**_A/N: Okay, so this is the end to Grey's Anatomy: Post Prom. I'm not sure if the title makes sense…but I hope it does. I actually used my birthdate for this. I just figured out that June would be Mer's 9-month mark and I was like…HEY! Anyway….I'm going to write a sequel for the twins, when they're older…so that will be coming soon. It was really hard to end this…but I think I did pretty well I kept on adding and erasing things...I don't think it has a sense of closuer. If you guys don't tinkg either tell me how I should end it...so I can have a better ending...Tell me what you though of it please….and tell me if you like the whole story. Thanks to everyone who gave me all the reviews…you helped me a lot. So…yes this is then end, but there will be a sequel…sometime soon. THANKS EVERYONE!_**


End file.
